intertwining our recycled souls
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: Being reincarnated is more shocking than anything else, and it's definitely not something I ever thought was possible, let alone something that would happen to me. But hey, being reborn as Rayna Black means there's a first for everything, right?
1. Chapter 1

My vision went from black, to a blinding light that had me shrinking away from the hands that gripped me, hands that were not very gentle. With the light came an overwhelming blast of cold air that numbed my senses, and it settled around me like an impenetrable blanket. The sudden change in environment, along with the confusion as to what was happening to me, caused a loud wail to rip from my throat.

Although muffled, I could hear voices around me, I just wasn't able to make out what they were saying. I could hardly see, either, only blurry figures standing about. Someone wrapped a blanket around me, in what seemed to be the color pink. A cool cloth was wiped across my face, and I huddled into the blanket to try to keep warm.

The cold was slowly replaced by the warmth from the blanket, and my wails quieted to a whimper. A voice I didn't recognize, that was oddly soothing, got louder as I was placed into something uneven but comforting. I could tell it was a woman's voice, and she was whispering sweet nothings as she cooed to me.

With all my might, I opened my eyes as wide as I was able to, and took in the white walls and tiled ceiling, stopping to rest on the sweat drenched face in front of me, looking at me with pride in her eyes. I paid no attention to the figures around me, zeroing in on the woman in front of me.

Her face, although drenched in sweat, was beaming down at me in pride. Although she was panting from exertion, she didn't seem to mind, and it didn't hinder her beauty at all. Her plump lips revealed straight white teeth, with a small gap in between her two front ones. Her hazel eyes had tears in their thick lashes as she looked down on me in pride. She was a dark haired beauty, and I stopped my crying as I stared at her in awe.

"My sweet angel," She murmured, and a man's face popped into my line of vision.

The man's hair was long, and tied back away from his friendly face. His brown eyes held the same pride the womans did, and as he smiled, I noticed all the laugh lines that had to have been acquired from years of happiness.

The man said something that I didn't catch because I was starting to panic. I had no idea who these people were, or why I was here. The last thing I remembered was lying on what had obviously been my deathbed, with loved ones surrounding me as I took my final breath. Had someone kidnapped me? No, that wouldn't make any sense, no one would kidnap an eighty-four year old woman.

In my panic, I vaguely registered being taken out of the comforting arms of the brunette beauty, and whisked out of the room. I felt something jab into me, and I lost consciousness.

 **-o-**

When I awoke again, my thoughts were a bit more clear. It was easy to see that I was in an incubator, ones that newborn babies were placed in. Which, after I lifted my arm and saw its infant size, lead me to the next conclusion that I had been reborn into a new life. That realization, of course, sent me into yet another panic, which lead me to once again being poked and prodded with needles until, eventually they realized nothing was wrong with me.

Once I had gotten a control on my emotions, the doctors deemed me able to go home with who would be my new family. I stayed in the hospital for three weeks while doctors attempted to figure out the problem, but the woman and man visited me every day. They also would bring along three other children with them, a boy and two girls. All of them had the same russet skin, the same skin that I now had. I felt myself growing attached to them all, a love blossoming for them the same I had felt for my past family.

When I was taken home, I learned that my mothers name was Sarah, and my fathers name was Billy; my siblings were Jacob, who was a year and a half older than me, the twins Rebecca and Rachel, who were four years older than me.

When I first arrived home, there was a rather large welcoming party. Throughout the evening I heard the names of most everyone; the Clearwater's, the Ateara's, the Uley's, and the Swans. Several times, while being passed around from person to person, I almost panicked again from the overstimulation, but managed to stay calm, not wanting to go back to the hospital.

Then, once I had been handed to my mother, I reached out and held onto her long hair as tightly as I could in my infant state, and nuzzled into her chest in an attempt to stay in her arms. I let out a coo of delight when she brought me up to her face, rubbing her nose against my tiny one, and apparently that was adorable because everyone in the vicinity 'awwed' audibly. I was content to stay in her arms for the rest of the evening, which I did.

Sarah had wanted me to be breastfed, but since I wasn't a normal newborn and felt uncomfortable about feeding from my mother's breast, I refused until finally I was given a bottle in order to eat. I believe she used her own breastmilk, but that didn't bother me too much.

In this new family, they were very social. The Swans would come over regularly for dinner, or we would go to their house, and the Clearwaters more often than not would join us. They all loved to fuss over me, and there was hardly a moment when I wasn't in someone's arms.

Yet, as everyone knew, I preferred my mother over anyone else. When I would start to get annoyed, they would bring me right to Sarah, and I would calm down. I wasn't sure why exactly Sarah calmed me so much, as I wasn't this attached to my mother in my last life.

Which brings me to wonder why, exactly, I was reincarnated. My last life hadn't been anything spectacular. In my last life, I was born as Magdalena Winona, in the year 1905 to very wealthy parents, ones who felt giving money in place of love was the best thing to do. It wasn't because I had grown up as a lonely only child searching for someone to fill the void in my heart. That was a simple way of saying I slept around a lot. Eventually, I found out I was pregnant and ended up marrying the father in order to avoid bringing shame onto my parents. Of course, he wasn't objective to marrying me, since I was wealthy. Other than that, I was rather plain looking with a high sex drive. I ended up having three other children, and eventually died surrounded by my children, grandchildren, and husband.

Then for some reason, I was now reborn as Rayna Jane Black, a member of the Quilette tribe. In my last life, I had been pale as paper, so it was both refreshing and a shock to have darker skin.

 **ages 0-1**

My new family was loving, loud, and everything I had lacked in my last life. Perhaps this was the way of God fixing the lack of love from my first time around.

Sarah was an amazing artist, and often painted the scenery outside while I watched with wide eyes from my high chair, the sounds of Rebecca and Rachael running around the house while Jacob attempted to keep up with them on his little legs being the background noise. The house was rarely ever quiet.

Sarah also loved to sing, and did so quite often. Sometimes, when Billy came home after work, he would join in with his awful voice and everyone would laugh, and then he would spin Sarah around the kitchen, smiles on both of their faces. Since I hadn't yet developed too many motor or language skills yet, all I could do was wave my fists, smiling and cooing to show my happiness. It was frustrating not being able to form coherent sentences, when in my mind I had the same abilities as my mother and father.

Not being able to speak was frustrating, but not being able to walk was worse. It was great to be carried from place to place, but when I wanted to go from my highchair to the floor, or vice versa, I was on my own until someone noticed. Not being mobile was very annoying very quickly.

Although I couldn't talk, and Jacob couldn't understand much, since he was only two, he seemed to understand I wanted to walk very badly. Often, when I was on the floor for 'tummy time', he would shakily stand up, and deliberately walk a few feet, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. Then, he would plop down in front of me, and do it over and over again until he got tired. I figured that was his way of trying to teach me to walk.

With my determination, I was able to stand up and take two steps on my own with Sarah and Billy watching me and cheering me on within five months of being born, and from then on I explored my little house as much as I could.

A few weeks after my first steps, the Clearwaters had their second baby, who they named Seth. He was a small little thing, even smaller than I had been, which was saying something. He and I would have playdates, which meant his mother Sue would drop him off on her way to work, since Sarah worked on her art from home, and then either her or his father Harry would pick him up.

Jacob was very interested in Seth, and liked to poke his cheeks and play with his arms. This would cause Seth to cry, and then Jacob would have to leave the room Seth was in since he wouldn't behave.

Rachel and Rebecca enjoyed playing dress up, and whenever possible, they would dress me up with them. One time, they put makeup all over my face, and although I knew it was harmless, my infant instincts kicked in and I started wailing. Sarah yelled at them, and she rarely ever yelled, so they never did it again.

A day before my first birthday, I said my first word. Everyone, including myself, thought I would have said some variation of the word mother, but instead, I said "Paint."

I had been watching Sarah paint woodland creatures, and wanted to paint something of my own. I apparently wanted it so intensely, that I demanded paint for myself. Sarah had been thrilled and surprised, but I wasn't able to paint because she didn't have any that was lead free at the time.

My first birthday was loud and happy and full of love, surrounded by family and friends, and I could tell that would be the theme for the rest of my days to come.

 **trying out my first reincarnation fic, and I'm really feelin it. I have the next three chapters written already, and ill post the next one if you guys like this one. lemme know what you think in a review :)**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	2. Chapter 2

**ages 3+**

In this lifetime, I had the knowledge of the past me, so I didn't hold back too much, and my preschool teacher wanted to bump me into kindergarten, but my parents were hesitant to do so. Sarah had started school early when she was younger, and she wished she hadn't because it had been harder for her to make friends since she wasn't ever quite at the same maturity level as the other kids. Of course, I wouldn't have had that problem, but as per their request, I wasn't sent to Kindergarten until I was able to go with Seth, who quickly became my best friend. He was very intuitive for a child, and we had grown up together. I knew once he reached a certain maturity level, we would be inseparable.

Before I started school, I would spend most of my time with my mother, drawing, painting, and singing. I had a beautiful voice, and Sarah encouraged me to sing all the time. The years of watching her paint must have paid off as well, because I was fairly good at that as well. With time, I knew I could easily be as good as Sarah, maybe even better. I liked to draw my former self the most, mainly so I never forgot who I used to be. Sarah always asked who the girl in my drawings were, I would shrug and give a non-committable answer.

Kindergarten flew by rather quickly, and once I was in first grade I joined choir, and managed to get Seth to join as well. Going to school on the reservation was better than I remembered my old school to be, although that could be because my father and mother were very well liked and respected in the community. Teachers loved me, and my choir teacher made it clear that I was her favorite as we got to know each other throughout the year.

Jacob normally hung out with Embry Call and our cousin, Quil Ateara, and whenever Bella Swan was in town, visiting her dad Charlie, he would play with her the entire time she was at our house. Sometime they would let Seth and I join in, but normally they didn't. A few times I heard Rebecca and Rachel refer to her as a paleface, but never when our parents were around, and never when Bella could hear.

Jacob, however, found out they did that, but rather than telling on them, he got Bella, Seth and I to make mud pies, and then we threw them at the twins. They were covered in mud, and chased after us as we ran away, but didn't tell on us because Jacob said he would tell on them too. Charlie was very important to Billy, and they would be in a lot of trouble if our parents found out they called Bella a paleface.

Second grade rolled around rather quickly, and my teacher wanted to bump me up to third grade. My parents weren't sure if they should or shouldn't, but I told them I didn't want to. I knew that if I were to skip a grade, the other kids would tease me and it would be harder for Jacob to make friends if he had to carry the weight of his 'nerdy sister' around with him. In the end, I ended up staying in second grade, although the teacher assured us constantly that whenever they wanted, they could move me up.

I excelled at school in a way I hadn't the first time around, and both my choir and art teacher were thoroughly impressed with my talents. It was riveting to have not just one, but two things I was good at, and my parents were both very proud of me. Seth stuck by me in choir, and although he had a decent voice, I knew if it weren't for me he wouldn't be in it.

Rebecca also had a lovely voice, but she wasn't into singing. She was more into soccer, and although her parents supported her in soccer as much as they supported me in singing, I could feel resentment from her. I didn't let it bother me too much, though.

Seth's older sister, Leah, was friends with the twins, and all three normally shunned us whenever they were together. They were all in seventh grade, and I understood why they wouldn't want to hang out with second graders. Seth didn't mind much anyways, since he wasn't interested in the things Leah liked. Sometimes Leah's cousin Emily would come with to hang out with the twins, but that was only on some weekends.

I was content with it just being Seth and I, and he was too. Other kids would tease us sometimes for being such good friends while also being opposite genders, but we didn't care. We were best friends, and nothing would change that.

Once third grade came around, I was doing exceptionally well in choir, and art. I had solos in every concert we had, and my artwork was always featured on the art wall. My choir teacher praised me every chance she got, and urged me to do something with the talent I had. I loved getting praised for my voice, and she loved praising me.

Every Saturday, as long as nothing came up, Sarah and I would paint in the kitchen on our easels facing the window. While Sarah used the woods as her inspiration., I would use images from my past life. I painted from memory my old face, my old parents faces, my old house, and old pets. Sarah still asked who those people and things were, but I just said they're my imagination. Obviously she wouldn't believe the truth. I did also paint Sarah more often than not, in the different poses she would be in. Standing at her easel, staring out into the woods, gazing lovingly at Billy, cooking dinner, and just her in general. I painted Billy sitting in his comfy chair, and once I even got Seth to sit still long enough for me to paint him.

Occasionally, Seth, Jacob, and I would join Billy, Old Quill, Charlie, and Harry on their fishing trips, and although I despised fishing, I loved being around them all.

Billy and Sarah didn't make much money, but they made enough for us kids to survive and live fairly comfortably. They supported me at every choir concert, and Rebecca at every soccer game, and told Jacob and Rebecca that if they ever wanted to join anything they could.

Sarah alternated between calling me her 'little moon child' and 'ladybug', I enjoyed both equally. Her and I had a very close bond, and I loved her more than anything. She would call my siblings other nicknames, but I was always her little ladybug. I had no idea why she choose ladybug, but it stuck.

I didn't see too much of Billy, because he was usually hard at work or fishing with his friends, but when he was around he would tell us the legends of our people. He had a way with storytelling, his voice making the stories come to life and dance around us, and it felt like we were part of the old tribe, the one where men shifted into wolves and cold ones lurked around every corner.

I had adjusted well to my new life, and found I so far had more joy and love in this one than I had had in my other one. Although I was only eight years old, I felt more at ease here than I had ever felt before.

There were times when the memories of my past life would overwhelm me, and I wouldn't be able to separate the past from present. Sarah and Jacob were the only ones who were able to calm me down; however Sarah was the best at it. Because of those episodes, I had to get taken to a doctor who declared they were panic attacks, and it seemed as though I suffered from PTSD. That had been unexpected, but we all bounced back quickly from the news.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry became inseparable during their fourth grade year, and became well known as the three musketeers. Sometimes Embry would convince them to let Seth and I play with them, whenever they came over, but usually they did their own thing.

One of my favorite things to do was explore the reservation, but since I was only eight I wasn't able to go very far on my own. Billy would only let me go if he was with, so I wasn't able to explore very often. But when I did, I made him stay out with me for as long as I could drag it out, wanting to know every inch of my homeland.

Of course, things were going too smoothly. I was too happy, and became too secure in my new life. I took certain things for granted, and expected to have them forever.

The day everything crumbled started out like any other Saturday. It was towards the end of the school year, and Sarah and I were painting as per usual. It was about midday when she ran out of a specific color, one that you could only get from a special store in Port Angeles that carried her favorite watercolors.

So, she had to go get it. She couldn't wait, or finish it later. It had to be done right then and there, because Sarah didn't like waiting when it came to her art. I wanted to go with, but she reminded me that Port Angeles was rather far and I still had homework to do. I begged, but she wouldn't let me.

She left, and I pouted for awhile before starting on my homework, leaving my unfinished painting next to my mother's in the kitchen. I noted that she had forgotten her locket on the counter, and I slipped it in my pocket so it wouldn't get lost and I could give it to her once she got home.

The later it got, the more anxious I was for my mother to come home. Billy came home, and Sarah still hadn't returned. I wasn't worried, no, more annoyed at the fact that she had probably found another really cool store and got to explore it without me. Billy laughed at my attitude, but I ignored him in favor of staring out the window.

Jacob was with Quil and Embry at Quil's house, Rebecca and Rachel were staying the night at Leah's, leaving me alone with Billy.

When the phone rang, Billy was the one to answer it. I was the one to witness the tears slide down his face, watch as he went into shock, watch as his entire body sagged with sadness as he received the news I never would have thought I would hear.

My wonderful, loving, caring, mother, had gotten in a car accident with a semi truck and been killed on impact.

 **-o-**

 **now I can soon skip ahead a few years, and get started with the story. this, and part of next chapter should be the last ones on Rayna's backstory, and we can start getting into the main storyline. it won't be written like this for the entire story, because I don't lie writing like this and am only doing it because I don't need to go into much detail on her backstory. next chapter itll switch into a "regular" writing style :) thank you fir the follows and favorites, and thanks to leahmfknblack and xYaar for the reviews, theyre much appreciated!**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral for my mother was one of the hardest things I had gone through in either of my existences. The twins and Jacob cried, while Billy and I stayed solemn and silent. This was the time to grieve, the time to let loose the emotions that came with my beautiful mother's death, but we stayed quiet. I wanted to cry, wanted to scream out at the world, wanted to demand why I had been given the chance of a happy and loving family only for it to be ripped apart by something so soul shattering.

I know, had I been a normal nine year old, I don't believe I would have been so affected. But this woman, my mother, had become my safe place, my person. She was able to calm me down when I was drug between this world and my last one, she was everything to me.

Now, she was gone.

People went up and spoke about my mom; Charlie Swan, Harry and Sue Clearwater, Quil Ateara Sr., and others I didn't care to remember the names of. The last one to speak was Billy, and I didn't retain anything that any of them said. Everything they had said were things I already knew about her.

I went through the rest of the funeral in a daze. Everyone offered their condolences, people grabbed me in hugs, patted me on the shoulder, but I didn't really respond. The only time I showed much of anything was when Seth came over to hug me, and I gripped his hand tightly because I needed him by my side.

Once it was all over, and my mother had been put in the ground to lay in her final resting area, my family and I went home. This time, all of us were silent.

At night, I buried my head in my pillow so I didn't have to hear Billy cry when he thought no one could hear him. I didn't cry, I hadn't cried except for when I first found out. I don't know why I never cried, but I knew I felt numb inside.

As years went on, my personality was drastically different from when I was younger. I was quiet, subdued, a bit anti-social. I quit choir and art, and my panic attacks got worse. Now whenever I had them, my mother wasn't there to calm me down. Jacob could sometimes help, but I normally wasn't able to pull myself out of it. I had them more often, and without warning.

I only started riding in cars again when I was thirteen, which was a relief to everyone. Even though I hadn't been with my mother when she was hit, I saw how her car looked and that stuck with me.

Rachel and Rebecca basically mothered Jacob and I. Or rather, they tried, but I pushed them away. I resented them for trying to be her, because they never could. Regardless, they made lunches and dinner, did laundry most of the time, cleaned up around the house, and helped Jacob and I the best they could. Eventually, I got over my resentment of them and let them try to help us all deal with the pain of losing mom. More likely than not, taking on mom's role would be why they moved away the minute they got the chance.

If it weren't for Seth, I would have been completely removed from reality. But he pushed me to get out of bed and do things when I wanted nothing more than to forget the world, he stayed by me through my bad days and helped me celebrate my good days, rare as they were. He stayed my best friend through everything.

In eighth grade, I got better. I made a few friends beyond Seth, and started talking more. Still, I felt empty inside. In the past, I knew what had helped me feel more alive when I felt dead. But as Rayna, I was hesitant to do it.

There was the fact that I was gorgeous, and I wasn't saying that to be conceited. My long dark hair fell in thick waves down my back, my hazel eyes were framed by thick lashes, my lips full and plump, my body slim yet curvy. I knew I had quite a few admirers, some not so anonymous as the rest. However, I couldn't help but hate myself because I looked so much like Sarah.

Rebecca and Rachel also looked similar to Sarah, although they didn't have her eyes. That was something I wished I didn't have. Unlike me, Rebecca and Rachel would rather get away from all the memories of mom, so once they graduated they left La Push. Rachel went to college at Washington State University, and Rebecca married a surfer named Solomon Finau then moved to Hawaii, and rarely did either of them came to visit.

Obviously, I had gotten attached to them, and their departure hurt. I had lost my mother figures, although this time it was because they choose to leave. I wonder if leaving would help me, but I knew I would never want to leave La Push. Remembering my mother hurt, but forgetting her would be absolutely terrifying.

 **present time, freshman year. 14 years old.**

"Rayna, let's go!" Billy shouts, and I give myself one last look before leaving the room. My oversized flannel, which really belongs to Seth, paired with my ripped skinny jeans, and faded purple converse show that I don't really care all too much about Bella returning to Forks.

Jacob, however, is ecstatic about her return. He spent most of this morning in front of the mirror fixing his hair, which is almost as long as mine. I swear I even heard him practicing his greeting towards her a few times, something that made me want to gag.

"We can't be late," Jacob says, appearing in my doorway. I roll my eyes, and he looks at me with a raised brow.

"What?" I cock my head to the side, acting as if I don't know what he's annoyed about.

"Really?" He sighs, and pushes off my doorframe and walks down the hall. I follow, shoving my messy hair up in a ponytail as I go.

Billy had already wheeled himself out ot the car, and Jacob hurries over to help him inside the small truck we were going to be driving in. The orange rustbucket, as I lovingly referred to it as, was given to Bella. Even though it was going to be mine when I got my license. Jacob assured me that I wouldn't have liked driving it anyways, and Billy promised I would get a different one. Either way, I still wasn't going to like Bella anymore than I had to.

Even though I'm older than my physical age, I still am as petty as ever. That's one trait that came from being Rayna, because I hadn't been like this in my first time around.

I squeeze in between Billy and Jacob, and ignore their excited banter as we drive from the rez to town. As we pull up to Cheif Swan's house, Billy grabs my hand, and I turn to him.

"Please, be nice." He says firmly, and I sigh and nod. We get out of the truck, Jacob once again helping Billy into his wheelchair, and Charlie comes out of the house.

I grin when I see him, and give him an enthusiastic wave. Although Bella is on my shit list, Charlie is my favorite adult.

"How are you, Rayna?" Charlie asks, and I shrug, give a convincing half smile. I look up at the house, and see a curtain swinging shut.

"Charlie, she like the truck?" Billy asks, wheeling himself over to where we were standing.

Jacob comes and stands next to us all, bouncing on the balls of his feet ever so slightly. Its obvious that he's nervous and excited to see Bella. I just want to get home so I can get my algebra homework done.

Charlie nods, smiling widely. "She definitely wasn't expecting it."

The door to Charlie's house opens, and a taller than average girl walks outside, her long chocolate brown hair held back by a thin headband. It curls at the ends, and looked like it had been brushed obsessively. Her skin is pale, odd for someone who lived in Arizona. She stumbles a bit when she walks down the steps, but catches her balance and shoves her hands in the pocket of what seems to be mom jeans.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" Charlie says, leaning against my lovely rustbucket.

Bella's heart-shaped face breaks out in a lopsided grin, and she nods. "Yeah," She turns to Billy. "You're looking good."

Billy nods, smiling from underneath his cowboy hat. "Still dancin'. I'm glad you're finally here, Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were comin'."

Charlie rolls his eyes, chewing on his cheek. "Alright, keep exaggerating, I'll roll you into the mud."

Jacob laughs as Billy rolls over to Charlie, causing him to back away from the truck and down the driveway.

"Not before I ram you in the ankle," Billy grins, and he and Charlie move away from us and the truck, play-fighting like they were children. I smile a bit at that.

"Hi, I'm, I'm Jacob," Jacob says awkwardly, flashing his sunny grin at Bella, who looks flustered and makes a sound of acknowledgement. "We used to make mudpies when we were little."

I almost laugh, I had never seen Jacob so awkward while talking to a girl. Then again, he didn't talk to girl's all that often since he was usually with Quil and Embry, holed up in the garage working on cars.

"Right, no, I remember." Bella says, and glances at Billy and Charlie, who have now moved into the street. "Are they always like this?"

I snort, and Bella glances at me for a second before Jacob starts talking again, his grin still in place.

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob replies smoothly, and they both laugh. Bella looks at me, and I feel Jacob nudge me, meaning for me to say something.

"I'm Rayna," I say. "We didn't make mudpies together because you Jacob normally hid away from everyone else, but we played together a few times. I think."

"Yeah, I remember you. You're taller now." Bella replies, and I think she's trying to make a joke. Either way, I don't laugh, and things turn awkward before Jacob slaps a hand down on the hood of my beloved truck.

"I totally rebuilt the engine." Jacob exclaims proudly. "She runs like a dream."

"This is amazing," Bella admit, and opens the door. She hits Jacob in the arm,a nd quickly says an apology. Jacob shrugs it off.

Charlie and Billy walk back up to us, and Billy has a smug grin on his face.

"I told ya she'd love it." He says, and Charlie shakes his head. "I'm down with the kids."

"Oh yeah dude, you're the bomb." Charlie replies sarcastically, leaning up against the truck.

Jacob and Bella get in the car, and I stay outside with Billy and Charlie. I can hear Jacob explaining to Bella how the car works, and tune them out.

"So, Rayna, how's freshman year going so far?" Charlie asks, and I shrug again.

"Alright, I guess. I have Jacob, Embry, and Quil in my tribal studies class so, I don't really pay too much attention," I say. "Which is fine, because dad has already told us all the legends and stuff."

Charlie nods. "I wouldn't imagine you would learn much with those three in a class together. How's Seth."

"Seth is good, I've been helping him with biology." I reply, and cross my arms over my chest as a cold gust of wind blew by. I really should have brought a jacket, but it's too late now.

Jacob and Bella get out of the car, and we all stand there awkwardly for a moment before Jacob speaks.

"Hey, I'll give you my number so we can hang out sometime," Jacob suggests to Bella, who nods and pulls out her phone. He punches the number in, and hands it back to her. She then holds her phone out to me, and I look at it for a second before hesitantly putting mine in as well.

"Well, Bella, we should probably get going so you can finish unpacking," Billy says. "But we'll see each other again soon, I'm sure."

"Definitely," Jacob smiles brightly as he looks at Bella. "Text me."

"Sure." Bella nods, and smiles at Jacob as well before looking back at Billy. "You and my dad still do the weekend fishing trips, right?"

"Every weekend we can." Billy says proudly, and Charlie nods.

"Alright Bell, let's get inside so Billy doesn't talk our ear off the rest of the night." Charlie jokes, and Billy punches him the leg.

"I'll get you back for that." Charlie says, and he and Bella walk in the house.

Once again, we pile into the truck, and head home. Jacob chatters on about Bella while Billy listens, and I tune him out. I don't really understand what's so great about Bella Swan, anyways.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, I cant believe it has so many reviews and favorites already. thank you to Tanner Clark, elisabella442001, and inuyashademons14 for reviewing last chapter!**

 **next chapter will be more interesting, and there will be quite a bit of Seth. I love him, and I love writing him so much. reviews are appreciated!**

 ***if the beginning of this seems a bit weirdly put together, that's because I wrote it at like three am when I got home from work. hopefully it's still good!**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	4. Chapter 4

Every morning, I meet Seth at his house so we can walk to school together. Some days, he surprises me and appears at my house, but his is closer to school so I normally meet him there. Neither of us drive, and although Jacob just got his license, I would rather walk than take a car. Seth understands this part of me.

Noting the cold, rainy weather out, I dress fairly warmly in black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and a thick tie dye sweatshirt covering my white tank top. As I walk to the door, I grab an apple and tug on my black boots, slugging my backpack over my shoulder.

Jacob has already left to pick up Quil and Embry, so I lock the door behind me and trudge through the light rain to Seth's house. My thick boots protect my feet from the puddles I splash in on my way, and when I get to Seth's house, I see Leah outside arguing with Sam Uley, her longtime boyfriend now turned fiance. Once they notice me, they stop talking.

Neither of them acknowledge me, and I don't say anything to them either. I pretend I don't notice Sam's angry stance or Leah's defensive pose with tears in her eyes.  
"Hey Ray!" Seth yells as he comes out of the house, not noticing his sister. I don't point her out either, because I can tell no one was supposed to see her and Sam.

"Morning," I respond, falling into step next to him as we walk. "How much of your biology do you need me to do?"

Seth gives me a sheepish smile. "I got the first problem done."

"The first problem, or you wrote down the first problem?" I ask, and he quietly mumbles that he wrote it down. "What would you ever do without me?"

"Fail." He says simply, and I nod.

The rest of the way to school, our walk is a comfortable silence, with the occasional comment on the weather. Even with my thick boots and thick socks, my toes are starting to go numb, and my hands are ice cold.

We walk into school and get blasted by heat, my toes rejoice in satisfaction. Seth smiles when he sees the look on my face.

"Cold, are you?" He teases, and I shove him playfully.

"Don't act like I didn't see you shove your hands in your pocket the minute you stepped outside, Clearwater." I smirk, and we stop at our lockers.

We open our lockers, and once Seth has his head inside his, I yank off my jacket and slip on my green and black plaid flannel, hiding the gashes in my arms as best as I can. That is the one part of me that Seth would never know about.

I shove my sweatshirt in my locker, and take out my biology book. Thanks to my past life, I am above average in all my subjects. Biology is tough for Seth, but a breeze for me.

Seth sheepishly holds out his biology homework, and with a sigh I take it and we walk to 'our corner'. It is a bit out of the way of everyone else, and in front of one of the few windows in our school. While I do his biology, he chatters on about his plans for the weekend, and about his sisters love life. Apparently, Sam had broken up with Leah and called off their engagement, and refused to talk to her. Worst of all, he had started pursuing their cousin Emily. Billy spoke highly of Sam, so it was shocking to say the least to hear he was doing something so sleazy.

I finish Seth's homework and hand it to him, setting my pencil back in my bag.

"You're the best, Rayna." Seth sighs gratefully, and shoves the homework in his backpack.

"I know." I say, flipping my hair over my shoulder, a grin on my face.

The bell rings, and we go our separate ways. Seth to English, me to biology. I pass Quil on my way, and we nod at each other. I see him and Embry at my house pretty much every day, since they're both basically joined together at Jacob's hip.

Biology passes by rather quickly, as does my second hour (history), and my third hour (English). By the time lunch rolls around, I'm ready to bang my head against the lockers. Just because school is easy for me, doesn't mean I love going through it all over again.

I get a tray, and place an apple, water, and salad on my plate. I know the only thing I'll probably eat is the apple, because school lunches are very unappealing to everyone. Seth usually brings a lunch from home, so I'll end up stealing some of his as usual.

I sit down at our table, which includes Seth, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and Nikkita Minko. Seth and I became friends with them last year.

"Are you guys going to the bonfire tonight?" Brady asks, shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"What bonfire?" I inquire, twisting the top off my water and taking a sip.

"The one Paul Lahote and his friends are throwing," Nikkita supplies. "It'll be at First Beach, of course."

"It'll also be freezing, as usual." Seth comments, pulling out his lunch from inside his backpack. He looks at my tray, and then at me, before throwing a wrapped sandwich at me. I catch it, and grin my thanks.

"It won't be too bad. It's already starting to get nicer out." Collin points out, and we all turn to look at the one window in the lunchroom.

Sure enough, the sun is slowly but surely peeking out from the clouds, and it looks as though it hasn't been raining for a few hours.

"As if my dad would let me go." I laugh, unwrapping the sandwich Seth gave me. Its banana and peanut butter, my favorite. Sue must have made it for me.

"Do you want to go?" Seth asks me, and I shake my head. Too many people. I have been to one of Paul's parties, about a month ago. It was one of his more lowkey ones, so there was only a handful of people, but still enough for people not to notice Paul and I sneak off away from the general crowd to... get to know each other.

As though he knows we were talking about him, Paul Lahote strolls over to us as though he is a god, his defined muscles straining against his too tight tee shirt. He looks directly at me, and winks, and from the way he is presenting himself it's easy to see that he purposely buys one size too small in tee shirts.

"Rayna, you coming to the party tonight?" Paul crosses his arms and stares down at me, his devilish half grin plastered on his face.

I shake my head, and unscrew the cap off of my water bottle. "Not tonight, Paul."

"We had so much fun last time, though." He grins even wider, and my cheeks heat up.

Almost everyone at the table looks at me, and then at Paul, and then back at me. It's comical in a way, but I'm too flustered to even think of laughing. Next to me, Seth tenses and I notice he's clutching the edge of the table hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

I raise an eyebrow at him, doing my best to stay calm. "Perhaps it wasn't as fun as you remember." I grab my bag, stand up, and hurry out of the lunch room. I didn't want to deal with the questions everyone was bound to ask, and if I stayed there any longer I would have punched Paul in his smug face.

Of course, as if I aren't already having enough problems, I feel my palms tingle, a rush that goes through my hands and up my arms, and I rush to find a place, anywhere that's empty of people. To my luck, I near an empty stairwell and let my bag flop onto the floor as I sink down to the floor, wrap my knees to my chest and curl into myself as much as possible.

 _"Magdalena, you're a disgrace."_

 _"What a shame, the girl is so plain."_

 _I bow my head and look down at my swollen womb, my limp blonde hair falling over my face. I can't even bring myself to wrap my arms around myself, and I should, for it's my fault there is a child growing in my body._

 _"You are truly a demon child." My mother says, and my head snaps back as she slaps me across the face._

 _I blubber out imsorryimsorryimsorry but she doesn't listen. I don't know how to make her listen._

Stop, stop, stop. I am not Magdalena. I am not in that situation. I dig my nails into my scalp as I repeat that mantra over and over, the pain bringing me back to the present.

"Rey? Rayna, are you okay?"

I look up to see Seth walking over to me, and once he takes in my appearance he hurries over to me. He knows all too well what is happening to me, as he has seen me like this more often than not.

The first thing he does is take my fists away from my scalp and uncurl my fingers one by one, ever so gently. He then reminds me to take even breaths, not too deep, not too shallow, and his voice leads me back to earth.

He notices that I'm back, and pulls me in a hug. I don't resist, and hug him back, breathing in his scent. This is Seth, this is my home. He makes me feel safe. We stay like that until the bell rings, and then reluctantly, we go to class.

The rest of the day I am quiet and withdrawn, and more than happy to leave the throngs of people eager to start the weekend. I meet Seth at our tree outside the school, and we walk home. It is silent, until he speaks up.

"So, you and Paul.." Seth trails off, and I notice he doesn't look at me. In fact, he looks everywhere but at me.

"It was nothing, really," I say. "I went to one of the bonfires they threw, and we made out. That's it."

"He's not good enough for you," Seth blurts out suddenly. "He's not good enough for anyone really, but you? Especially not you."

I look over at Seth, and he still doesn't want to look at me. I take his hand in mine, and squeeze gently.

"He's not my type," I lie. "I don't like him that way, he's not someone I would date."

"But you made out with him." Seth declares, finally looking at me. I can't identify the look in his eyes, but it makes my stomach lurch.

"It was a stupid mistake and it won't happen again." I say, and although I don't voice it, I know that I would like for it to happen again.

Seth doesn't respond, and we walk to his house in silence. When we stop at his door, he finally breaks the silence.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. And, Paul isn't a good guy. Everyone knows that." Seth sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.

I nod. "I know, Seth. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He hugs me, and then goes inside his house while I leave for mine.

As usual, when I get home, I can hear the sounds of Jacob, Embry, and Quil from the garage. There's a loud crash, and then an explosion of laughter. I roll my eyes, and enter the woods. Now that it's nicer out than this morning, I can go to my 'sanctuary'. As in, the one place in the woods that I claimed as mine.

It's somewhat near the water, so I'm able to hear the sounds of the waves crashing ever so slightly, but far enough away that I don't feel the bone chilling cold radiate off of it. I climb one of the trees, and sit with my back against the bark, one leg dangling down and the other propped up against the branch I'm sitting on. I have no homework, so I practice meditation, something I started recently to try and ward off my moments of dissociation. Hopefully, it will work.

Out here, I feel peaceful. I am not merely a reincarnated soul here, but Rayna Black, a member of the Quiluete tribe. Something about the woods feels right, and I wonder if that is because I'm more accepting of the legends than my brother. Jacob doesn't believe dad when he says we are descended from wolves, made to protect the tribe and fight the cold ones, but I can't help but wonder if it's true. The fact that I'm here is an oddity itself, so the fact that there once were men that could shapeshift into giant wolves and rip apart vampires doesn't seem to be too much of an impossibility.

Dad says that the Cullens are vampires, and not just any vampires, but the ones our great grandfather Ephraim encountered years ago. They supposedly don't drink human blood, and instead feed from animals, but even then, they probably mess up a lot.

Do I believe they're the same? It's possible. Either way, no one in the tribe goes to Forks hospital anymore, and I wouldn't want to anyways. Just in case.

Of course, that brings the question of 'am I going to turn into a giant wolf soon' to the table, but girls don't shirt. Only guys, and my brother won't be one of them. Call it sibling intuition, but he doesn't really care about our legends or culture all that much to be able to turn into a wolf. Not that he's disrespectful, he just doesn't believe at all and thinks I'm stupid for believing our dad.

Well, I guess we'll see who the stupid one is when vampires try to attack us and I'm the only one prepared between the two of us since I believe the legends. Jacob will cry for my help, and I'll refuse him. Score one for the incarnated freak.

My phone buzzes, breaking my train of thought, and I flip it open in annoyance to see that Bella has texted me.

 **Hey Rayna, it's Bella. If you aren't busy this weekend, do you want to hang out? Maybe tomorrow?**

At first, I type out a solid 'No.', but then erase it and decide not to answer at all. If I say no, she'll probably mention it to Charlie, and then he'll mention it to Billy, and then both dad and Jacob will be all over my case. This way, I can say I didn't see the message.

I notice it's getting a bit dark, so I jump down from my perch and sling my backpack over my shoulder, and make my way back home. It's starting to get cold again, and I can almost smell the smoke from the bonfire Paul and his idiot friends are throwing.

Once I get home, my dad rolls over with a smile on his face.

"Bella called, asked if you were around tomorrow so you guys could hang out. I told you'd love to, so be ready for her around eleven." He smiles widely.

I force a smile that I know he can see through. "Great, can't wait." I say, and then go to my room.

Lovely.

 **hope you guys like this, sorry its late but ive been really busy. next chapter will be longer i promise, and thank you for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

The relationship between my father and I is strained, to say the least. After mom died, and he chose to have Rachel and Rebecca parent Jacob and I, while he went about his life in an effort to forget mom, I grew to resent him. Then, once he lost most of the use of his legs from diabetes, he expected Jacob and I to care for him, since our sisters had fled. I refused, which put a strain on our already rocky relationship, while Jacob obliged.

As I grew older, however, I realized that he was the only parent I had left, and I should have a relationship with him while he was still here. Every chance i got, I tried to become closer to him. Yet every time I tried, I would take two steps forward and three steps back.

Which brings me to the reason why I was up before noon on a Saturday morning, showered, dressed, and ready to leave the house. Once more I brush my hair, and then make my way to the living room where Billy is sitting in his chair.

"Bella said she'll be here around ten." Billy greets me, and I nod, checking the time. It's nearly ten now, so Bella's truck should be roaring up our driveway any moment.

In the kitchen I open a pop tart and start picking at it, trying my best to not get crumbs on my black constellation sweater. Jacob has obviously already been up and gone, judging by the silence in the house and the dirty dishes in the sink, so at least I won't have to worry about him trying to tag along. I'm already going to be dealing with Bella, and having Jacob there would make it even worse.

Halfway through my first pop tart, I hear the familiar sound of the truck coming up the drive, so I ditch the food in the garbage, tug on my boots and rush outside, shouting a hurried goodbye to Billy.

Bella is stepping out of the truck as I shut the door behind me, and she gives me an uneasy grin as she walks over.

"Hey, Rayna. Thanks for hanging out with me today," Bella says awkwardly, and I get the sudden realization that Bella may feel just as alone as I do.

"Someone's gotta show you the cool places around here, right?" I joke, and Bella gives me a real smile as she giggles a bit.

"Sounds like I came to the right person then," Bella replies, her smile still on her face. "I was thinking of going to the bookstore in town, is that okay with you?"

I nod, and walk over to the passenger side of the truck. Bella gets in the driver's side, and we take off down the road towards Forks.

"So, what do you usually do for fun?" Bella asks, turning on her blinker.

"Normally I hang out with Seth Clearwater. He's my best friend." I declare proudly, watching as Bella's face lits up in recognition.

"Clearwater, hey, I think Charlie does fishing with his dad on the weekends," Bella says, and then adds as on an afterthought. "When he's not working."

"Yeah, Billy goes with them too," I nod. "Seth and I usually hang out around La Push, or his house."

"How long have you known Seth?" Bella asks.

"We've been friends since we were in diapers." I smile, and then look out at Forks.

Bella and I smalltalk for a few more minutes, and then lapse into a comfortable silence. I'm used to Seth always filling in the gaps in conversations, so it's refreshing to have someone not always need to talk. Even if that is one of the things I love about Seth.

The library in Forks ends up being so poorly stocked that Bella doesn't bother getting a card, and I tell her Seattle has a fairly good bookstore. She says she'll be going there soon, and that I can go with her if she wants.

After the unsuccessful library trip, Bella asks if I would be okay going to the grocery store with her. She wasn't planning on going, but she said it would be better than us just hanging out at her house.

"Charlie doesn't really eat at home much. He normally goes to the diner." Bella says as she locks her truck, and we head into the Forks grocery store.

As we walk in, I notice a rather shiny black mercedes in the parking lot, and can't help but wonder who in Forks would have a vehicle like that. It looks out of place, surrounded by all of the other cars, varying in their degree of condition. None of them come close to the pristine shine of the mercedes though, and I know that Jacob would lose his mind if he saw it.

Inside, Bella heads straight for the bread and grabs other basic necessities, then we go over to the meat section. This part is crucial, she tells me, as Charlie is a big fan of meat. I laugh, because Billy is the same.

"Shoot, I forgot the garlic. Rayna, would you mind go grabbing two?" Bella asks, her face scrunched up as she examines two different New York strips aside a chicken breast.

"No problem," I sigh, and hurry out of Bella's decision making process. Never before had I seen someone that intense about meat, and I was glad to be able to dip out of it.

As I turn down the produce section, I notice a stunningly gorgeous couple standing in front of garlic, exactly where I needed to go.

They are both female, although one is obviously a teenager while the other is around mid twenties. The older one has pale, beautiful features much like the younger one, and her heart shaped face, billows of soft, caramel colored hair remind me of the Great is small, slender, yet less angular and more rounded than her companion.

The younger one reminds me of a pixie, with her small stature, smaller than the other, and she's thin to the point where it makes me feel very very self conscious of myself. Her hair is cropped short and inky black, pointing in every direction which seems to contrast with her beautifully arched, long, delicate eyebrows. Her large eyes flit to mine, and I'm shocked not only by their odd golden color, but the way she looks like she was expecting me.

Yet the more I look at them, and why I looked at them for so long is beyond me, the more I could see there was something off about them. First is the fact that they both looked as though they either had broken noses, or hadn't slept in days. Plus, their features themselves are off, they look too sharp and fake; and their skin is lacking almost any pigmentation, except for the dark circles under their eyes. In the light of the grocery store, it almost seems like they're so pale that they glitter.

Everything about them puts me on edge, and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. My instincts are telling me run, and my body is tensing as though I'm about to fight.

The older one raises her head so her eyes bore into mine for a moment, and then flit away. Realization dawns on me as I see the same golden color as the other, and I feel as though the wind has been knocked out of me.

"Cullens," I murmur, almost inaudible to myself even. Yet as though they heard me, the two both instantly snap their attention to me.

I hold eyes with the pixie-like one for a few second, before she looks away. I see her mouth move, but just barely, and inhumanly fast, before they both abruptly turn away with their cart, and head towards the front of the store. Even the way they walk is inhuman, much too graceful and fluid.

I still have chills as I grab the garlic, but the urge to fight has passed and my muscles are no longer tense. I wonder if I reacted so strongly because of the legends, or because the legends are true and my Quileute blood knew vampires were near.

Either way, I hurry back to Bella so she doesn't worry why I've been gone for so long. When I reach her, she has decided to get both New York strips and the chicken breast, along with a few pounds of hamburger.

I put the garlic in the cart, and we check out. We hurry out to the truck and load the groceries inside, while Bella blasts the heat. While we had been in the grocery store, it had started sleeting, so it was wet and cold out, usual for Forks. The cab of the truck soon became warm and toasty and felt nostalgic, for I had been in this truck many times before.

Once we reach Bella's house, we unload the groceries and soon stand in the kitchen, a somewhat awkward silence filling the air between us.

"Sorry, I know this was probably boring for you, grocery shopping and an unfulfilling library trip." Bella apologizes, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

I look at the clock, and am surprised to see that it's already almost four o'clock. "Nah, it was fun. I don't usually visit Forks much, so it was kinda nice."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Bella says, and then looks at the time herself. "I should probably start making dinner for Charlie."

"Yeah, he's gotta be coming home soon, right?" I ask, and Bella nods. "You guys should come down to the Rez for dinner sometime. Get out of Forks."

Bella laughs. "Definitely."

She takes me back down to La Push, and I wave goodbye to her as she leaves. After today, I realize that Bella Swan might just not be so bad.

 **-o-**

The rest of the weekend passes by uneventfully. I hang out with Seth on Sunday, and Jacob pouts until Tuesday about not being able to come with and hang out with Bella. Sometimes, I feel as though I'm the older sibling, and then I remember that technically I am, because of the whole reincarnated situation. Yet even though I've been reincarnated, making me over a hundred years old, I still have to deal with teenage hormones and all the lovely stuff that comes along with growing up.

Tuesday morning I wake up to a fine layer of snow covering La Push, and I dress with enthusiasm. I love the snow, and it drives my brother crazy. Since I know I'll be walking, I tug on a hat and mittens, then tug on my boots and trek over to Seth's house.

As I near Seth's door, something wet and cold smacks onto the back of my head, and I turn to see Seth doubled over in laughter. My eyes narrow as I quickly scrape together a snowball of my own, and lob it right at his face. He notices at the last second and stands up, making it hit his stomach.

"You're gonna get it now, Black!" Seth shouts, and I laugh.

"Bring it, Clearwater!" I shout back, and start booking it towards school.

The entire way there consists of us throwing snow at each other and slipping on ice, but that doesn't stop us from running. Seth hits me almost every time he aimed for me, whereas I got him maybe one out of five times.

Even with my terrible aim, we still manage to end up fairly wet as we arrive at school. As we enter, I see Jacob, Quil, and Embry standing near their lockers. With a grin on my face I take my hat off and shake my head back and forth at them, making cold water droplets fling onto them.

"Rayna!" They shout indignantly, and I respond by taking off my mittens and flinging that water onto them.

"See you after school!" I grin, and hurry off to my locker with Seth.

"You know, they're going to get you back for that," Seth laughs.

"I'm counting on it," I respond mischievously, and Seth just shakes his head at me. I put my jacket in my locker and smooth out my constellation sweater, the same one I wore on Saturday. Seth got me it for Christmas, and it's one of my favorite sweaters.

The rest of the school day consists of everyone buzzing over the snow, and several people making plans for a snowball fight. Knowing La Push though, the snow will be too mushy for us to have any sort of successful snowball fight whatsoever.

Just as I thought, when we leave school, the snow is all but gone. Brady and Collin are disappointed, and still scrape together enough snow to have a mini snow fight. Mainly with each other though, because Nikkita ditched them the minute she saw them reach for the snow, and Seth and I left for our houses. The snow fight we had that morning was enough for us, since our things were still wet.

Of course, once I reach my house, I am descended upon by the three idiots, in other words Jacob, Quil, and Embry. They pelt me with snowballs, which turn to mushy messes once they hit me, and I slip on the ice during the onslaught.

My elbow cracks onto the pavement, sending waves of pain up my arm, and I groan at the feeling.

"Shit, Rayna, are you okay?" Quil hurries over to me, and offers a hand to help pull me up.

The pain radiating through my arm makes me a bit more testy than I normally would be, and I yank on his arm hard enough for Quil to slip and end up next to me.

"I'm peachy." I grumble, and carefully stand up, then walk into the house.

Billy is watching T.V., so he doesn't see me at first. That gives me time to change into dry clothes, and fuzzy socks before heading out and greeting him.

"Hey, dad." I say, and tie my damp hair up into a bun.

"How was school?" Billy asks, his eyes still focused on his game show.

"It was fine, did some meth, shot up some heroin. Also, I got engaged to a stripper, so, I'm sure you'll love the wedding." I list off, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"That's good," Billy says, and I hear the commercials come on. "So, whats her name? Something classy, I hope, like Glitter?"

"No, but close. Sparkles." I respond dryly. Billy chuckles as he rolls into the kitchen, and I fill my glass with water.

"Bella got in a car accident today," Billy begins, and he says something else but I don't hear him.

It's as though time slows down, my blood turns to ice and my chest tightens. I feel my heart thud in my chest as the blood rushes to my ears, my eyes fill with tears and the glass slips out of my grip and shatters on the floor but it doesn't matter, because Bella got in a car accident and that can only mean that she's dead because that's what cars do, they malfunction and kill people, and then they're gone forever and there's nothing you can do to change it or help it-

"Rayna!" Billy's concerned voice breaks through my thoughts.

I blink and realize I'm on the floor clutching a shard of glass, letting it cut into my palm as I grip it tightly in my hands. I release it, glad that I hadn't yet brought it to my wrist.

"Bella is okay, Rayna," Billy assures me. "She's unharmed, not even a scratch on her. A van slid on the ice and hit her truck, but managed to miss her."

Billy says the last part darkly, and I don't know why. I don't pay much attention to it anyways, though, because I'm angry at him for freaking me out like that.

"You know how I react to that sort of stuff, yet you couldn't first tell me she was okay?" I demand, wiping my eyes of my unshed tears.

"I didn't think you would react so strongly, Rey." Billy's eyes are kind as he looks at me, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Whatever. Well thanks for letting me know." I push off the ground and head outside, ignoring Billy's protests.

The snow has melted now, for the most part, and I feel myself becoming more numb as I walk through the woods and down to First Beach, stopping at my tree before I go. There, I pick up my bag covered with a tarp, and bring the whole thing with me. That is when I notice I still have the shard of glass in my hand.

When I reach my destination, a driftwood tree with roots sticking out like the legs of a huge, pale spider, I drop my pack and begin setting up for the night. First I lay down the tarp, so the remaining wetness won't bother me. Then, I take out my two sleeping bags, lay one down as padding and lay the other one down for me to sleep in, and then I tuck my thick blanket and pillow inside the sleeping bag.

Remaining in the bag is my spare tarp, to set up over my body to protect me from any rain or snow while I sleep, another warm blanket, and toilet paper. I have this bag setup for times like these, and I've used it more than I thought I would, and more than once I've forgotten to bring a space heater. Of course, I once again forgot the space heater.

I know how stupid it is, sleeping on a beach while I have a perfectly good bed at home, but I can't be around Billy right now. Or Jacob, because he would side with Billy. And yeah, I know I'm over-reacting, but doing this makes me feel as though I have control over my life. That's also why I cut myself, to feel like I have control and to help bring me out of my flashbacks to my past life.

Eventually, it gets dark out, and I crawl into the sleeping bag and tuck my blankets around me, effectively keeping the chill out. In fact, I seem to have done such a great job that when someone shakes me awake in the morning, I'm half out of my sleeping bag with my bare arms sprawled out on the ground.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asks me, and I groggily open my eyes to see the scarred face of Emily Young.

I watch as her eyes trail across my scarred arms, and widen at the ones I made last night before I fell asleep. I quickly find my sweatshirt and yank it on, ignoring Emily's concern.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks again, this time her voice kinder and more gentle.

"Yes." I respond sleepily, and blink at the bright light of the morning sun. "How did you.. Why are you here?"

"I run on First Beach every morning," Emily says, her eyes still full of concern. I hate that look. "Are you hungry? Do you need a place to sleep?"

"No, I have a house. I just needed to be alone for the night," I yawn, and start gathering my things into my bag. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's nine thirty three," Emily looks around, and then back at me. "Do you want to come to my house for breakfast?"

I know she must be taking pity on me since she saw my arms, so I decline. "No thanks."

"Please, I would feel a lot better knowing you've had a hot meal," Emily bites her lip, looking at me with her kind eyes.

"No," I say firmly. "I'm going to go home now"

Emily backs away as I stand up and quickly roll up my things and shove them in my bag, then take a few steps towards the woods. I see Emily's eyes widen in horror as she takes in my feet, clad only in fuzzy socks with no shoes.

"I promise, I forgot to put shoes on before I left my house." I assure Emily, since I get the feeling that she was about to start freaking out.

She opens her mouth to say something more, but I hurry past her and head home. She's nice, definitely, but much too clingy for my taste. I put my bag back in its place, after wrapping it in the tarp. My socks squish on the forest floor as I walk, and I can't wait until I'm able to change into dry socks.

When I get home, Billy is gone so the house is empty. There's a note on the table from Billy, and I toss it in the trash after I read it.

 _Jacob, if Rayna is not home by the time you get off from school, call Old Quil. Rayna, if you read this, you are not allowed to leave the house until I get back._

Sure, now he starts to care.

 **-o-**

 **I hope you guys liked this, sorry it's a bit late. Heads up, i'm probably going to skip through Twilight and dive into New Moon, since that's when the fun really begins :)**

 **I'll update once I get five reviews :) thank you to FlowerChild23, Tanner Clark, and makayamann51 for reviewing last chatper! Also, makaylamann51, lets just say our minds work fairly similarly ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone thats followed and favorited as well! And dont be afraid to leave any suggestions in a review.**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	6. Chapter 6

I end up getting grounded for the rest of the month, and am only allowed to walk to and from school with Seth. I don't get to hang out with him for the duration of the grounding, and by the time the month passes I am desperate to do something, and get out of the house.

Of course, Billy says that I have to have Jacob with me if I go anywhere. And since Jacob doesn't ever do anything without his idiots, I end up getting dragged along with them to First Beach on Saturday.

When we get there, there is already a small group of kids that obviously are from Forks, and a few Rez members. I recognize one of the Rez people as Sam Uley, who looks at my brother and his friends with an unreadable expression.

From the way Sam looks, the steroid rumours must be true, because the man is nearly seven feet tall and bursting with muscles. He's even really attractive, which makes him even more intimidating to me. Of course, Jacob easily makes conversation with the palefaces, while I'm left to silently sit on a piece of driftwood. Quil joins him, while Embry comes and sits next to me.

"So, ol' Billy finally let you off the leash, huh?" Embry nudges me, and I sigh.

"Barely. Jacob has to be my supervise my every move, which is like the blind leading the blind." I complain, leaning my head on Embry's shoulder.

"I'd probably shoot Jake before I ended up in that situation," Embry comments, shaking his head. "No offense to Jake, but I'd go nuts."

"I'm one step away from landing the nuthouse, Em," I reply dramatically. "You better write me while I'm gone."

"I'm sure Seth and I can take the time to visit," Embry sighs, as dramatic as me. "Don't worry, we'll make sure the gremlins stay away."

I laugh loudly at his comment, catching the attention of one of the Forks kids. She looks me up and down and seems to scoff to herself, turning to her friends and saying something. They turn and look at me, and then turn to her, laughing.

I suddenly become self conscious and fiddle with the hem of my black sweatshirt, then smooth my hand over my skinny jeans. Embry notices, and takes my hand in his with a squeeze.

Jacob and Quil come and sit over by us, and eventually the Forks kids begin handing out food. Sam and his friend, I think Jared is his name, take almost triple the amount of the rest of us, but nobody says anything. I'd be willing to bet money that they don't say anything because they too, are intimidated by the huge boys.

At some point, more Forks kids enter the group, coming from the woods, and I notice Bella is among them. The boys from that group scramble to get food, and a boy with oil slick black hair, Eric, introduces everyone.

The girl standing with Bella is named Angela, and she seems very kind. I notice that when Eric says Bella's name, Jacob perks up, and the blond boy named Mike narrows his eyes at him.

Bella sat with Angela during lunch, a few feet away from us, and Jacob was distracted the whole time we ate. During lunch, the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves.

As people finish eating, they drift off in groups of twos and threes, some walking to the waves, others gathering together to go visit the tide pools. I would love to go with to the tide pools, but Jacob is antsy and doesn't want to go.

Mike, the blond boy, looks at me with interest, but his attention is drawn away by the annoying girl I vaguely remember is called Jessica. They leave for the one shop near us, and some of the Rez kids go with them. Others go along on a hike, and Embry and Quil go with them.

At this point, Bella is sitting alone on her driftwood. The platinum blonde snob named Lauren is sitting with the boy named Tyler, distracting themselves with the CD player a local Rez kid named Jessica brought.

A few minutes after the girl named Angela left, Jacob saunters over to take her place next to Bella. I groan inwardly, and remain on my driftwood, preferring to watch the destruction and embarrassment happen from a far away seat.

"Bella, hey," Jacob grins, trying far too hard to look cool.

"Oh, hey Jacob. I didn't even realize you were here," Bella replies, smiling. "Did Rayna come with?"

"She's over there." Jacob waves his hand vaguely towards me, his tone dismissive. I give Bella a small wave, and resume staring at the ocean.

"Nice. Did Rachel or Rebecca come with?" Bella asks, and I realize she doesn't even know they left.

"No," Jacob shakes his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca remarried a Samoan surfer- she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." Bella sounds stunned.

She doesn't notice the way Jacob responds mechanically, since we've been asked many times what happened to the older Black sisters, the ones who left as soon as they were able to. She doesn't hear the concealed emotions, but I do.

"So how do you like the truck?" Jacob asks, changing the subject quickly.

"I love it, it runs great."

"Yeah, but it's really slow," He laughs. "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there. You know, even though there's no way Rayna and I would share a car."

"It's not that slow," Bella objects. "Besides, you could have just worked on a car for Rayna."

"Have you tried to go over sixty? And there's no way Rayna would get my Rabbit."

"No," Bella admits.

"Good, don't." Jacob grins at her.

I almost throw up at my brothers sad attempt at flirting.

Bella grins back, oblivious to his flirting. "It does great in a collision."

I feel sick to my stomach at that comment, and tune out their conversation from then, until the snob, as I've dubbed the platinum Lauren, interrupts them.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asks, in an insolent tone, leaning towards the fire.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," Jacob laughs, smiling again.

"How nice." She doesn't sound like thinks it's all that nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrow.

Okay, so fuck that, she's now dubbed as ice bitch in my mind.

"Bella," she calls again, watching my Bella's face carefully. "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the other Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

The expression on Lauren's face is full of fake concern, and I honestly want nothing more than to punch her delicate features off her face.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam asks in his deep, intense tone, and Lauren is obviously annoyed by the interruption.

"Yes, do you know them?" She asks condescendingly, turning halfway towards him.

I hope Sam rips her to shreds, with the looks of his muscles he could, but his eyes flash dangerously and his muscles tense. I get chills very briefly, because it reminds me of the reaction I had when I saw the Cullens in the supermarket.

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam says in a tone that closes the subject, ignoring her question.

Tyler wins back Lauren's attention, and I fantasize about pushing her into the fire. Too bad that would probably get me arrested. Sam walks into the woods, his friend Jared following him like a puppy dog. I remember Jared before he became part of Sam's' cult, and he seemed like a very funny, likeable guy. Very sociable, too, although now his social circle doesn't stretch anywhere beyond Sam.

Bella obviously looks disturbed by Sam's comment, but Jacob interrupts her meditation.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?"

Once again, I tune out of their small talk, instead mulling over the steroid mystery that is Sam Uley. I am brought out of my thoughts as Bella asks in a painfully awkward seductive tone for Jacob to take a walk down the beach with her.

Jacob jumps up willingly, and I decide to follow them quietly, so they don't know I'm there.

"So, what are you, sixteen?" She asks, fluttering her eyelids in a way that left me wondering if she had tried applying false eyelashes and gotten the glue stuck to her lids.

"I just turned fifteen," Jacob confesses, and I can tell he's flattered. Oh god, just great, an ego boost he doesn't need.

"Really?" The false surprise in Bella's voice nearly makes me gag, but I hold back. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," He explains. Yeah, maybe compared to Quil.

At this point, the awkward flirting is getting to be too much for me, and I tune out again, following them as they head to my tree, the one I had slept out on before I got grounded.

I tune back in when I hear Jacob tell our legends, to an outsider, and I'm angry that he would disrespect tribal law like that.

Bella's interest in the Cullen's is unnerving, and it sends shivers down my spine. Yet the fear on her face assures me that, even though she may have been interested at first, she now wouldn't dare go near them at all.

I see that they're getting ready to head back, so I hurry off before they have a chance to catch me spying on them. When I get back to the group, I notice everyone is slowly but surely packing everything back up to go back.

My reappearance seems to catch the attention of the boyish blonde, Mike, and he walks over to me with a charming grin.

"Hey, you're from La Push, right?" His question comes out as a statement, and he holds out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Mike Newton."

I raise an eyebrow at him, and tentatively shake his hand. "Considering I don't recall riding down here in your suburban, I would have to say that yes, I am from the Rez. Your guessing skills are certainly up to par."

Mike lets out an uncertain laugh, I realize that he doesn't seem to understand sarcasm. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and cross my arms.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What's your name?" Mike asks, only a bit awkwardly.

"Rayna." I reply shortly.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you come up to Forks often?" He continues, not seeming to realize I'm not in the mood to talk.

"Not really, there isn't much of a reason to." I again resist the urge to roll my eyes, and wonder how anyone could hold a conversation with this kid.

"What if you had a reason to?" Mike flashes a grin at me, and that's when I realize he's flirting with me. What the actual hell, he's like seventeen and I'm only fourteen.

"I doubt there's any reason in the world that would make me drive to Forks." I reply dryly, and start to move away from him.

He grabs my arm, and slips a piece of paper in my palm. "Text me sometime."

Without looking at him, I walk away, my cheeks burning. One of the girl's, Jessica I think her name is, glares at me, but I ignore her. Jacob and Bella return, and everyone leaves.

As we walk back home, I berate Jacob for spilling our legends. He looks shocked that I heard, and I tell him I followed them. That pisses him off for the rest of the night, and he doesn't speak to me. Neither does Billy, but over the past month I got used to that.

The next two weeks pass by uneventfully, until Billy announces that we are going over to the Swan's house to watch the game. I'd rather sit at home alone, because ever since the day on the beach, Bella hasn't talked to me. I wonder if the only reason she talked to me was to know about the legends, and then went to Jacob when I didn't mention them.

I hate Bella Swan all over again.

As we pull up to the Swan's, a shiny Volvo speeds past us, and I see a stunning, pale figure in the driver's side. I even audibly gasp as I realize a Cullen has been hanging out with Bella.

Billys eyes meet mine, and I know for once we are on the same page that Bella needs to stay away from the Cullens. As usual, Jacob is oblivious, not surprising.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob calls, climbing out of the little black car.

Billy stares Bella down as she stands in the driveway, and she holds his gaze. I shake my head, and get out of the backseat.

Charlie greets us loudly, and we all head to the house.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake," Charlie says disapprovingly.

"We get permits early on the rez," Jacob lies through his teeth.

"Sure you do," Charlie laughs, and I once again am overwhelmed with the joy of being in Charlie's presence. He's still one of my favorite, if not my favorite, adults.

"I have to get around somehow, and Rayna isn't quite old enough to pass. Or responsible enough," Billy says, and I ignore him although anger pumps through my veins.

Bella hurries inside the house, and I'm left to listen to Charlie and Billy chatter on while Jacob anxiously looks for Bella.

"This is a surprise," Charlie says.

"It's been too long," Billy answers. "I hope it's not a bad time."

I don't have to look to know he stares at Bella as he says this.

"No, its great. I hope you can stay for the game."

Jacob grins. "I think that's the plan- our TV broke last week."

Billy makes a face at Jacob. "And, Jake was anxious to see Bella again," He adds. "Plus Rayna looks for any excuse to get out of the house."

Jacob scowls and ducks his head, while I bite my lip so hard I taste blood in an effort to not say anything. Bella looks remorseful.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asks, inching towards the kitchen.

"Naw, we ate just before we got here," Jacob answers.

"How about you, Charlie?" Bella asks, fleeing around the corner.

"Sure," Charlie replies, and he and Billy walk into the living room.

Jacob enters the kitchen, and I follow him. Bella is making a grilled cheese sandwich, and is in the process of slicing up a tomato before she notices me.

"So, how are things?" Jacob asks.

"Pretty good," Bella smiles. "How about you? Did you finish your car?"

"No," He frowns. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one." He points with his thumb in the direction of the front yard.

"Who's your friend, Bella?" I ask, my tone flat and unwelcoming. I sense a change in Bella, and I don't like it. Although I can't quite put my finger on it, there's something different about her, and not in a good way.

Bella sighs in defeat, and I knew she was hoping we wouldn't ask that question. "Edward Cullen."

Jacob laughs, and I glare at him. "Guess that explains it, then," He says. "Rayna and my dad are huge believers of the legends. They don't like the Cullens."

"You'd like them if you met them," Bella says defensively.

"I very much doubt that," I mutter under my breath, but I know they hear me anyways.

"Superstitious family," Jacob rolls his eyes.

"You don't think he'd say anything to Charlie?" Bella's words come out in a low rush, and I snort in laughter.

"I doubt it, Charlie won't hear a word against the Cullens. He won't tolerate it." I shake my head.

"That's because some people have this thing called manners, and not believing old legends, Rey." Jacob rolls his eyes yet again, and I stomp on his foot. I know that if Bella weren't there, he'd fight back. But she is, so I'm safe.

"Oh," Bella tries to hard to sound indifferent, but I see through her.

"So, you've been ignoring my calls. Any reason why?" I can't help but ask, and get a small feeling of satisfaction at watching her squirm.

"Oh, I've uh, just been really busy lately." Bella replies evasively, and I drop the subject completely. Bella Swan has officially been written off my friend list.

We stay in the front room after Bella brings the food out, and I fall asleep during the game as Jacob chatters incessantly to Bella. Before I know it, Jacob is shaking me awake and we're walking out the door.

"You take care, Bella," I hear Billy says before he leaves, and I turn to put my two cents in.

"You can always call me, too, if you get into trouble." I add in a biting tone, and then get in the borrowed black car.

Jacob gets in the car before Billy, and before he starts the car, he hangs his head down, and then snaps it back up. He sighs, and facing forward, speaks.

"You don't always have to be so mean, Rayna." Jacob tells me, his tone laced with disappointment. I stay silent, and the drive home is quiet and tense.

Once we get in the house, Billy wheels himself to the phone. I ignore what he says, and choose instead to look out the window at the rain slowly drizzling down outside. I can feel the chill slowly seeping in through the windowpane, and rest my warm forehead against the cool glass. I shut my eyes when I feel a headache coming on.

Jacob sits in the living room, and although I don't see him, I can tell he's sitting tensely. He doesn't understand why I'm upset with Bella, because he's clouded by his feelings. If he were thinking clearly, he would be able to see that Bella has obviously been dazzled by her new boy.. Friend? Or whatever it is the Cullen boy is to her.

Either way, Bella hasn't been fair to me.

About twenty minutes after Billy had gotten off the phone, I hear the low rumble of a truck outside, and open my eyes to see a truck driven by Sam Uley pull into our driveway. He looks tense, and our eyes meet for a moment before I turn away from him.

The way he looked at me was odd, as though he expected something he knew he wouldn't get from me. That confuses me, but I ignore him and stare at the person shrouded in the passenger seat.

The person in the passenger seat gets out of the car, and leans against the hood of the car. I recognize him as none other than Paul Lahote, and when he starts to turn his head to look at the window, at me, I quickly pull my head back inside, the curtain swishing shut.

What the hell was Paul Lahote doing with Sam Uley?

"I'm going to an Elders meeting," Billy tells us, drawing my attention to him and away from Paul, then shuts the door behind him.

Jacob and I are left alone, but he goes to bed immediately, leaving me alone with my thoughts. He's almost more moody than I am, and sometimes it really gets on my nerves.

Normally I would take this as an opportunity to sneak out, maybe find a party or somewhere I definitely shouldn't be, but I know I'm still on my dad's shit list. Instead I head to my room, and although my hands itch to draw something, I return to looking out the window.

 **I know it seems to be moving rather fast, but like i said before i'm trying to get to new moon as soon as possible. So, next chapter will be a few things to tie up twilight and then we'll dive into new moon, which i'm really excited about. I really do hope you guys don't mind that I'm rushing through Twilight, but if it does bother you let me know and I'll slow down.**

 ** **inyushademons14- same, to me its dull and boring compared to the other books. plus, theres no wolfpack and hardly any Jacob, and i love my wolves and my jake. i wish i could assure you that their relationship gets better, but things that are going ot happen.. well, you'll see.****

 ** **serenaonthestar- thank you so much! and i don't want to give anything away, but.. :) also I'm osrry the update took awhile, ive been on vacation in florida without wifi or my laptop!****

 ** **flowerchild23- thank you!****

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks pass before Paul returns to school, and I have no idea why I even care. Seth can tell something has been bothering me, but I don't talk about it. He doesn't press, but it caused a rift between us.

I seem to be good at wrecking relationships with people I care about.

On the day Paul returns to school, Seth and I walk together as usual. He's silent, but I can tell he's thinking deeply about something. I can't take the silence, so I break it.

"What's up?" I nudge his shoulder with mine, my hands shoved in my pockets.

"We use to tell each other everything," Seth says after a moment, and he doesn't look at me. "I know you're keeping things from me."

I don't reply, because I don't know what to say. I have been keeping things from him, and not just worrying about Paul. I haven't told him the reason why I had been grounded for so long, or about Emily Young finding me on the beach and seeing my arms. Plus, Seth doesn't know about my addiction anyways, and I never want him to. I never wanted anyone to find out.

The silence between us thickens, and I can almost feel us growing further apart. I'm not good with words, so there isn't anything I can say to make it better.

When we reach the school, I tug on Seth's arm and pull him to a stop. He looks at me questioningly, and I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I mumble into his neck, and he hesitantly wraps his arms around me.

"Just don't keep things from me." Seth sighs, and gives me a gentle squeeze before letting me go.

The cold from the winds finally bites through my jeans enough that I need to go inside, so together Seth and I enter the school. Immediately we are bombarded by the storm known as Brady and Collin, raving about a new video game. Seth of course is drawn into their conversation, and I sigh, accepting my fate of listening to them babble about something I know next to nothing about.

It's on my way to third hour that I notice a large, tall, unfamiliar figure walking a few steps in front of me. It isn't until a few of his friends give him a cold glare that I realize it's Paul.

He has all the signs Jared had before him. Disappearing from school for roughly two weeks with no warning or explanation, ditching all his old friends for Sam, returning to school looking like he has taken steroids every single day he has been gone.

It would explain why he was with Sam that day to take Billy to an Elders Meeting. I was stupid to not see it before, but now it's obvious that Paul has become one of Sam's minions.

I feel a bubble of anger building up in my chest, and instead of entering my classroom, I pass it and follow Paul, tailing him until finally, I'm standing behind his tall frame and reaching out to grab his shoulder.

Obviously I didn't think this through, because my small four nine frame hardly stands a chance against his now looming stature, it looks like he could be about seven feet, much like Sam.

He whips around when I grab his shoulder, and the furious gaze on his face should have made me step back. But I don't, because I'm angry too.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demand, and again I'm left wondering why I even care. We certainly hadn't very close, and we had only interacted by flirting and hooking up twice, so why do I care so much?

"Don't ever touch me." His voice whips out in a flat growl, and I'm amazed by the change of his tone. He used to always sound confident, flirty, humorous even. Now, his voice is full of hanger, venom, and hate. I don't like it.

My eyes meet his, and I look away almost immediately at the sight. Like his voice, they're hard and lifeless. Angry. Yet at the same time, I felt something when I looked at him.

"What did Sam do to you.." I trail off, my voice catching in my throat at the end. I'm no longer angry, but confused. If I'm being honest, I'm even a bit sad for him.

"Rey," Paul chokes out, and I'm shocked at the sudden change in his voice. It's a complete 360 from how he first spoke, and I look at him to see that his angry mask has fallen, he's looking at me with an expression I can't comprehend.

"Paul!" A voice calls, and I look behind him to see Jared standing in the now empty hallway, an emotionless mask on his face.

Paul stiffens, and turns away from me. I feel something inside me ache, but I let him go. I let him go, and I continue to my class that I'm late for.

 **-o-**

The weekend comes far too quickly, and on Saturday, I hang out with Seth. Saturday's are somewhat our designated hang out day. Seth keeps pestering me about why I've been so distracted lately, and I keep brushing him off.

After about the thirtieth time of Seth asking, I blurt out "Paul, it's Paul, okay?" and Seth goes silent.

"He's been hanging with Sam, and he's so different, Seth, he doesn't talk to anyone, he's obviously been taking steroids, I'm just worried about him, so god damn worried about him," I babble on, desperate for Seth to understand why I keep thinking about Paul.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rayna," Seth shakes his head. "If you like Paul, just tell me now so we can get it over with."

"I don't like Paul, Seth, I'm worried about him." I snap, and stand up from the driftwood we had been sitting on. "And yeah, maybe it bothers me that he hasn't been at school since I confronted him, and he ignored my calls."

"Fuck, Rayna, why are you so obsessed with him?" Seth shouts, roughly standing up from the driftwood as well.

"I'm not!" I cry in exasperation, smacking my arms against my legs.

"Obviously, you are. The only reason he was interested in you was because you're beautiful, and naive, since you let him fuck you so easily!" Seth yells furiously, stomping his foot in anger.

I feel tears prick my eyes at his harsh words, and I turn away from him. Seth has never spoken to me like that, and it hurts that he would say that about me, his supposed best friend.

Seth knows he took it too far, because he immediately apologizes and stumbles over his words, his eyes widening in guilt.

My vision goes fuzzy, my palms tingle, my head spins and I feel myself get dragged into my past. It seems Seth's words has dragged a long forgotten memory out of the depths of my mind.

" _This is what happens when you're a whore, girl." My mother smokes her cigarette as she watches me being forced to stand up straight against the wall._

" _Please, mother," the words squeeze past my lips without my consent, and just like I knew she would her eyes flash and she lunges forward, stubbing her cigarette out on my face while my father's strong arms hold me in place._

 _I bite my cheek until blood floods in my mouth so I don't scream, and once my mother is done burning my flesh, my father kicks my legs and arms, steering clear of my swollen womb which holds my child._

 _Someone knocks at the door, saving me from my beating. After a moment, my soon to be husband walks in._

 _He looks from my father to me, and then shrugs, a neutral expression on his face._

" _You'll have to beat her harder if you want her to be less of a common slut." He kisses my mother's hand, and then disappears from the room._

 _It is then that I let the tears fall, and accept the rest of my beating with defeat._

"Stop it!" Seth's panicked voice brings me out of my stupor, and I'm brought back to the present.

I can feel the sand on my knees, the chill coming off of the water. I also feel the warm liquid flowing through my fingers, and look down to see I've been digging my nails into my stomach, making deep gashes I didn't know I was capable of causing.

"I'm so sorry, Rey, I didn't mean it, please, I'm so sorry," Seth sound close to tears, and I move my hands away from my stomach.

"It's okay," I practically whisper, still in shock over seeing what I had done to myself this time.

Seth snaps his head to face me, then hugs me tightly. I know I should still be mad at him, but he didn't mean what he said. It was in the heat of the moment, even if I don't understand why he cared _so_ strongly about it all.

"I'll take you to my house and fix you up," Seth says in a shaky voice, and I can tell he's shaken up over watching me hurt myself.

If he knew all of it, he would lose his mind.

I can easily take care of it myself, but it would make Seth feel better to help me. However, there's a lot of issues he and I will now have to work through, after everything that's been said.

Both of us are silent the entire time he helps me; cleaning the wounds, giving me a wet washcloth to wipe off the blood from my stomach and hands, and giving me one of his sweatshirts to wear.

Before I leave, Seth hugs me once more, gently so as to not hurt me. "I'm so, so sorry for what I said. I was just jealous."

"You're my best friend, Seth, there's no reason for you to be jealous." I assure him, and then open the door.

As I leave, I faintly hear Seth say, "You wouldn't understand.", but I figure I must have misheard him.

 **-o-**

On Sunday I woke up to the sounds of Jacob calling people around the Rez in an attempt to find a car to borrow. I stumble out of my room and into the kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Harry. We're just taking it up to Forks for awhile, so we'll have it back in no time." Jacob hangs up the phone, then takes my glass of juice and downs it in one gulp.

"Motherfucker," I groan, throwing my head back in frustration.

"Watch your language," Billy warns me, rolling his way into the kitchen. "Find us a car, Jake?"

"Harry's letting us borrow his Ford," Jacob replies, tugging on his jacket. "I'm going to run down there and bring it back, be ready to go." He directs the last part at me, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm guessing we're going to the Swans?" I guess, looking at Billy.

"Bringing Charlie up some fish fry." Billy responds vaguely, and I can tell there's more to it than what he's saying.

"And harassing Bella about her relationship, I'm sure," I sigh, walking to my room. I don't hear his reply, but I'm sure it was lovely nonetheless.

My hair took up most of my time, since my long, dark locks seem to have fought violently at some point in the night, resulting in matted snarls. At last, my hair hangs down to my waist in a frizzy mess, but I have no time to deal with it.

Jacob blares the horn, and I hurry out of my room to wheel Billy out of the house. Jacob helps him into the truck, and we take off to Forks.

When we reach the Swan's residence, however, nobody appears to be home. Regardless of the rain drizzling down, Billy makes us get out of the truck and stand under the shallow front porch. Jacob stands behind Billy's wheelchair, leaning away from the rain, whereas I stand as close to the door as possible in order to stay dry.

A few minutes after we had been standing there, the rusty truck made its way down Bella's street. It stopped in Bella's driveway, and I recognized the pale figure driving it to be the same Cullen that had been with Bella before.

I looked at Billy to gauge his reaction, and saw his face to be as impassive as stone, while Jacob standing behind him looked mortified. I was sure my expression was neutral, although I was worried for Bella.

The more I stared at Cullen, the more it was plain to see that he just simply wasn't human. Then again, maybe it was the superstitions getting to me.

I watched as they spoke for a few moments, and then, very quickly, Cullen's golden eyes flickered over to us, and then he leaned into Bella, giving her a swift kiss under the edge of her jaw.

My heart drops, before I realize Cullen would never be so stupid as to turn her in front of an Elder and two witnesses. Still, he was toying with us, which makes him an immature bitch.

I glance at Billy and see his face was no longer impassive, and he is gripping the armrests of his wheelchair so tightly his knuckles are turning pale.

Bella then got out of the car, and half runs through the light sprinkle towards us standing on the porch.

"Hey, Billy. Hi Jacob, Rayna." Bella greets us cheerfully, but it's forced. "Charlie's gone for the day - I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long," Billy replies in a subdued tone. "I just wanted to bring this up." He motions towards the brown paper sack resting on his lap.

"Thanks," Bella says, and I could tell from her expression that she has no idea what it is. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"

Bella is obviously ignoring the intense scrutiny Billy is giving her as she unlocks the door. She waves us ahead of her, and can't help but quickly check behind me to see if Cullen was still there. He's sitting in the truck, watching us with solemn eyes. I feel the urge to snarl at him, make an animalistic growl, and shrug it off, confused as to why I felt that.

"Here, let me take that," Bella offers, turning and shutting the door. She isn't stealthy as she gazes wistfully at Cullen before she shuts it, though.

"You'll want to put that in the fridge," Billy notes as he hands Bella the package. "It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry - Charlie's favorite. The fridge keeps it drier." He shrugs.

"Thanks," Bella repeats, but this time there's feeling in it. "I was running out of new ways to fix fish, and he's bound to bring some home tonight."

"Fishing again?" Billy asks with a subtle gleam in his eye. "Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him."

"No," Bella blurts out, but I can tell she's lying. She isn't a good liar. Her face goes hard. "He was headed someplace new… but I have no idea where."

Billy's expression turns thoughtful, and without looking away from Bella, he speaks to Jacob.

"Jake," He says. "Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

"Where is it?" Jacob asks, his tone morose. I look at him, and see he's staring at the floor, his eyebrows pulling together. My heart aches for him, since I know seeing Bella with someone else hurt him.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy says. "You may have to dig for it."

Jacob slouches back out into the rain, leaving Billy, Bella, and I alone. I know the only reason Billy let me stay in here is because I agree with his views on the Cullens, and honestly, I'm curious as to what Billy will say and how Bella will respond.

At first, Billy and Bella face each other in silence. After a few second, Bella turned and headed to the kitchen. Billy follows, his wet wheels squeaking across the linoleum. My converse squeak as well, but there drowned out by Billy's noise.

Bella shoves the bag onto a crowded top shelf in the fridge, and then spins around to Billy so fast I thought she may have gotten whiplash.

"Charlie won't be back for a long time." Bella's voice is rude, and she stares at Billy like she doesn't notice I'm still in the room.

Billy nods in agreement, but says nothing. I want to yell at her for being a bitch, cuss her out, but I know I shouldn't.

"Thanks again for the fish fry," Bella isn't subtle with her hinting.

Billy continues nodding, and Bella sighs, folding her arms across her chest. Obviously, she's given up on small talk.

"Bella," Billy says, and then hesitates.

"Yes."

"I notice you've been spending time with one of the Cullens." He speaks each word carefully in his rumbling voice.

"Yes." Bella repeats curtly.

Billy's eyes narrow. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You're right," Bella agrees. "It _is_ none of your business."

What a bitch.

He raises his graying eyebrows at her tone. "You probably don't know this, but the Cullen family has an unpleasant reputation on the reservation.

"Actually, I did know that," Bella informs him in a hard tone, and I can tell he's surprised. "But that reputation couldn't be deserved, could it? Because the Cullens never set foot on the reservation, do they?"

Bella's less than subtle reminder of the agreement that both bounds and protects our tribe pulls Billy up short.

"That's true," He agrees, his eyes guarded. "You seem… well informed about the Cullens. More informed that I expected."

Bella stares him down. "Maybe even better informed than you are."

Billy purses his thick lips as he considers that. "Maybe," He allows, but his eyes are shrewd. "Is Charlie as well informed."

"Charlie likes the Cullens a lot," Bella hedges. Billy clearly understands her evasion. His expression is unhappy, but he isn't surprised.

"It's not my business," He says. "But it may be Charlie's."

"Though it would be my business, again, whether or not it I think it is Charlie's business, right?"

Billy mulls over what she said as the rain picks up against the roof, the only thing breaking the silence.

"Yes," He finally surrenders. "I guess that is your business, too."

Bella sighs with relief. "Thanks, Billy."

"Just think about what you're doing, Bella," He urges.

"Okay," Bella agrees quickly.

Billy frowns. "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing."

Bella says nothing, so although I know I shouldn't, I can't help but put my two cents in.

"If you're as well informed as you claim to be about the Cullens, then maybe you'll push aside your selfishness and think about Charlie, when you make your decision." I state coldly, making Bella jump. I don't think she knew I was still in the room with them.

The front door bangs loudly before she can reply, and I jump at the sound.

"There's no picture anywhere in that car." Jacob's complaining voice reaches us before he does. The shoulder's of his shirt are stained with the rain, his hair dripping, as he rounds the corner.

"Hmm," Billy grunts, suddenly detached, spinning around to face Jacob. "I guess I left it at home."

Jacob rolls his eyes dramatically. "Great."

"Well, Bella, tell Charlie" - Billy pauses before continuing. "That we stopped by, I mean."

"I will," Bella mutters like a child.

Jacob is surprised. "Are we leaving already?"

"Charlie's gonna be out late," Billy explains as he rolls past Jacob.

"Oh." Jacob looks disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Bella."

"Sure." She agrees, but I'm sure she's lying through her teeth.

"Take care." Billy warns, and Bella doesn't answer.

Jacob helps Billy out the door, while I follow behind them. I glance at Bella's truck, and see that it's now empty. I get in the car after Jacob gets Billy situated, and watch as Bella waves briefly at us, before glancing at her truck as well. I roll my eyes, and we rumble off towards La Push.

 **-o-**

On Wednesday, I come home from school to find Billy sitting solemnly in the living room. I cautiously walk into the room and give him a questioning look, setting my backpack down on the couch.

"Bella has left Forks," Billy says, his expression emotionless. "She told Charlie she couldn't stand it here anymore."

The weight of his words sink in, and I sigh. "Here's the thing, dad, if the legends are true and the Cullens are vampires, and they bit Bella, they broke the treaty and we're free to kill them."

Billy nods, and behind us, the front door swings open. I turn to see Sam Uley, and Paul Lahote standing in the doorway.

"You ready, Billy?" Sam's deep voice echoes throughout our small space, but attention is drawn completely to Paul.

Paul is staring at me as though he's drinking in every feature of my face, my body, my being, and I can't help but feel uncomfortable. At the same time, I feel something undescribable from looking at him.

"Yep," Billy replies, rolling over to the two boys.

Sam wheels Billy out the door, and pauses to shout Paul's name over his shoulder. Paul turns and follows, leaving me to stare at the place he had stood all the while wondering why the hell Paul made me feel like this.

 **-o-**

Around six at night on Friday, Billy received a call from Charlie regarding Bella. Supposedly she had decided to come back to Forks, and she was also in the hospital after falling down a set of stairs.

Jacob wants to go visit her, but Billy disagreed. I was sure once the time came, he would probably have him go check on her just to be sure she was still human.

Of course, I was right, because on the night of Bella's prom, Billy gives Jacob twenty bucks and the promise of his master cylinder for the Rabbit if he went to Bella's prom to pass on a message.

"You know, you could give me twenty bucks to go down there, too." I casually say, leaning against the wall of the living room. Jacob is in his room getting ready, and Billy is sitting tensely in the living room.

"It wouldn't be too sincere if you went, Rayna, and I'm sure you'd end up trying to attack one of the Cullen's." Billy gives me a real smile for the first time in a long time, and I hesitantly smile back.

Jacob reappears in the room, his long ebony hair pulled back to the nape of his neck, dressed in a button down white shirt and jeans, a black tie loosely tied around his neck.

"Gee, Jake, didn't know you had it in you," I joke, smirking at him.

"Very funny," Jacob makes a face at me, then heads to the door. "Harry letting me use the truck?"

"Yep." Billy says, watching Jacob until he leaves.

"Since Jacob gets twenty bucks and a part for his car," I hint, giving Billy an innocent smile. "Can I have twenty bucks for pizza, and stay the night at Seth's house?"

Billy gives me an exasperated look, but reaches in his wallet and slaps a twenty in my hand. I grin in thanks, and hurry to my room to put a bag together. I text Seth that I'm on my way, and by the time I reach his house he has everything ready for a movie night.

We sit in the living room, eating pizza and watching movies until the early hours of the morning. Before we go to bed,, I tell him where Jacob went.

"Your dad paid him to go to prom for a girl he likes?" Seth laughs, and the sound rumbles through my ears since I'm lying my head on his chest.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" I shake my head, and reach for a hand full of popcorn.

"You know, next year we're able to go to prom," Seth says. "I'm totally gonna take you."

I swivel my head to face him, and become hyperaware of how close our faces are. I smirk, and toss my popcorn in his face. Being the child he is, he opens his mouth to try and catch it, but fails miserably.

"Nerd." I say adoringly, and turn my attention back to the movie.

 **-o-**

 **aaaaaaaand we're done with twilight! now we can move onto New Moon, and honestly, shook. what do you guys think of the chapter? i haven't really asked this yet, but i'm curious as to what your guys' opinions would be, who do you ship rayna with? i have a few ideas as to who she may be with, but i want to take your opinions into consideration as well. it would mean a lot if you'd let me know!**

 **next chapter should be up fairly shortly, let me know what you all thought of this one!**

 **FreeSpiritSeeker- thank you! You didnt have to wait too long for the update this time, lol**

 **Inyushademons14- thank you. Of course, even though bella tried to hide it, Billy isn't that thick. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **FlowerChild23- oh, they know. And as for Paul.. that may be what happens. but like i said, i'm undecided. I updated fairly quickly so you didn't have to wait too long, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Guest- thank you!**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	8. Chapter 8

Summer passes by rather quickly and uneventfully, and too soon it's the last day of freedom before school starts. I spent most my summer working at Embry's moms shop, and the rest of the time was spent divided between Seth and going to a few parties on the Rez. Jacob spent most of his time working on the Rabbit and hanging out with his bumbling band of idiots, rather than getting a job to make some money.

"You can go, sweetie. Enjoy your last day of summer vacation." Tiffany Call comes around the corner, broom in her hand.

"You sure, Tiff? I don't mind staying." I assure her, wiping the sweat from my brow with the sleeve of my thin sweater.

"Hon, you're sweating so much with that sweatshirt on I fear you may end up in the hospital with heatstroke. It's a nice day, change and go down to the beach," Tiffany smiles. "My own son isn't even working today, and I feel bad keeping you here."

"Thanks," I grin at her, and hurriedly put away the stock I was shelving. With one last goodbye, I rush out the door and head straight for First Beach, where I know Seth is with Brady, Collin, and Nikkita.

Once I'm there, I see the beach has quite a few Rez kids hanging out, including Sam and his cult. Scanning my eyes over everyone, I see Seth standing knee deep in the water while Brady and Collin try to take each other down with the waves. Nikkita is sitting on a towel, lost in her own world while drawing.

I sit next to her, startling her out of her world.

"Geez Rayna, you scared me half to death," She gasps out, holding a hand to her chest. "I thought you worked today."

"I did, but Tiffany gave me the rest of the day off. Said if her own sons wasn't working, then there was no reason for me to." I lay back on the towel, resting on my elbows as I watch Brady and Collin act like idiots.

"Nice," Nikkita exclaims, and then leaps to her feet. "Let's go in the water."

"As long as I get to push Seth down, I'm in." I grin at her, and push off the ground. I'm normally not this happy, but I think it being the last day of summer vacation, and being let off of work early has me excited.

Nikkita immediately rushes into the water, leaping onto Brady's back once she's close enough. They had started dating sometime in July, but thankfully weren't the inseparable, lovey dovey all the time type of people. Collin lunges for Brady's legs, and together he and Nikkita take him down.

Seth smiles widely when he sees me, and gives me a hug. Thankfully, it's cold enough in the water that nobody questions why I have on a long sleeve while swimming.

"I thought you had work today?" Seth asks, repeating Nikkita's earlier words.

"Embry played hooky today, so Tiffany decided to let me go early. I'm not complaining." I reply, and pull out of the hug while successfully pushing him down into the water.

Of course, since he's Seth, he then grabs my arm, sending me tumbling down with him. I splash into the water, and come up spluttering. Seth laughs, and I dunk his head under the water. When he comes back up, he tosses me over his shoulder and flings me into the water.

"Fucking hell, Seth," I laugh, wiping the salt water from my eyes. "Why are you like this?"

"'Cause you're my best friend," Seth replies with a wide grin, and I splash water over him.

We go back and forth for awhile, until our lips are blue and we're rubbing our arms while our teeth chatter. Thankfully, Seth had brought an extra blanket, giving me one to wrap up in.

On the towel Nikkita had spread out, Seth and I sit side by side, watching Brady, Collin, and Nikkita as they make their way out of the water as well.

I lay my head on Seth's shoulder, moving closer to him in an attempt to get warmer.

"If you wanna cuddle, Rey, you just have to ask," Seth looks down and winks at me, and I smack his arm.

"You're such a dork," I shake my head with a smile on my face.

We gather up everything that had been brought to the beach, and head back home. If weren't for school tomorrow, we would have stayed longer, but each of us are procrastinators and still have a lot left to do for the first day.

"Meet you tomorrow morning?" Seth asks, giving me his boyish grin.

"Of course, nerd." I stick my tongue out at him. We part ways, him heading into his house and me continuing to mine.

 **-o-**

I normally don't take very long to get ready in the morning, but seeing as it's my first day of tenth grade, I feel like I need to make a good impression. On whom, I'm not sure, but regardless I find myself changing my outfit several times.

I decide I may as well take advantage of the warm weather, and wear a short red dress, with a light black sweater to go with it. I put on the moon necklace Seth gave me for Christmas last year, and leave my hair down in its natural curly state.

Jacob, of course, is hogging the bathroom, so I walk to the kitchen in defeat and make myself breakfast while I wait for his highness to be done getting ready.

I keep it simple, a bowl of Frosted Flakes, making sure to use the last of the milk so Jacob has none. It takes me drinking a separate glass of it, but in my heart, I know it's worth it. The minute I place my dishes in the sink, I hear the bathroom door open, and I race for it before Jacob can go back in.

Quickly as I can, I brush my teeth twice, then apply my makeup. One quick glance in the mirror and then I'm hurrying towards the door, tugging on my black ankle boots and taking my backpack out of the closet.

"What happened to all the milk?" Jacob shouts from the kitchen.

"I drank it," I shout back. "Next time do your hair in your room."

I walk out and shut the door on Jacob's whining, and head to Seth's house. When I get there, I knock on the door, and almost immediately Sue Clearwater whips the door open.

"Rayna!" Sue beams, and brings me in for a hug. "You look so pretty."

"Is Rayna here?" From inside the house, I hear Harry Clearwater, and he suddenly appears at the door, a grin on his lined face.

"Hey, Harry!" I greet him brightly, and give him a big hug. The Clearwaters are like my second family, and in all honesty Harry has been more of a dad than my own.

I hear someone bounding down the steps, and see Seth walking towards us wearing a grey shirt, red flannel, and dark jeans. He breaks into a grin when he sees me, and holds up a finger to indicate he'll be right back.

"I made pancakes!" Sue calls after him as he disappears into the kitchen. "Rayna, have you ate?"

"I fixed myself a nice bowl of cereal." I assure her.

Sue tsks, and I follow her into the kitchen. Seth is wolfing down his pancakes, while Leah is nowhere to be found.

"Hurry up, Seth, I want to get a picture of you two." Sue pats Seth on the shoulder, walking to the fridge to pour a glass of white grape juice. She hands it to me with a grin, since she knows it's a favorite of mine. She says it's not true, but I'm pretty sure the only reason she has it is for me.

Once Seth is done, Sue ushers us outside to stand in front of the house. We take a picture first with Harry, and then with her, and then finally with only Seth and I.

Seth takes me by surprise and kisses my cheek while his mom takes the photo, causing Sue to scold him and demand we take another one. We comply, and Seth wraps his arm even tighter around me.

"Okay, mom, we gotta get going or we'll be late for school," Seth reminds her, and with a final hug from Sue, we're on our way.

Seth holds my hand as we walk to school, babbling on about our schedules and teachers. I can't help but feel like this time, when he holds my hand, it has a different meaning behind it.

We reach school just before the bell rings, and barely make it to our homeroom on time. It's mixed grades for homeroom, which means Embry is in our class, even though he's a grade older, and so is Paul, whose two grades above us.

Of course, there's only two seats left open, one next to Paul and one next to Collin. Collin is closest to us, and Seth quickly slides into the seat next to him, leaving me to walk to the back of the room next to Paul.

Seth salutes me as I walk over to him, and I flip him off once the teacher turns around. Paul glares at Seth with calculating eyes, and ignores me as I sit down.

For the entire twenty minutes of homeroom, I feel Paul staring at me. It wouldn't have been so bad if he would have said something, but he was silent. I could feel heat radiating off him so strongly I moved as far away as possible, afraid that he came to school sick and highly contagious.

When the bell rings, I hurry out of my seat and out the door, a laughing Seth following after me.

"That looked fun," Seth snickers, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Shut it," I gently push him, and we continue off to our classes.

I end up having my second hour with Brady and Seth, third hour with Brady and Nikkita, and my last hour, Tribal Studies, with Seth, Nikkita, Paul, and Quil.

By the time school, is over, I'm glad to be done with the first day, and even happier that it was a Wednesday, meaning there was only two days left of the week. They pass by rather quickly, and before I know it it's Saturday.

Since it's Saturday, that means Seth and I hang out. This time, we hang out in the garage with Jacob, Embry, and Quil, mainly because we know they buy pizza when they hang out and we can easily snag a few slices.

I sit on the floor away from the boys working on the Rabbit, careful to stay out of their way. Seth sits halfway between me and the Rabbit, commenting on the work on occasion and slowly getting drawn into their conversation.

Hanging out in the garage with the three musketeers would have gotten on my nerves in the past, but I found that the more I hung out here the more I learned about cars. Which was great, because before this summer I knew next to nothing about them. Now, if I broke down in the middle of nowhere, I might be able to save myself.

"Rayna, hand me the socket wrench," Jacob holds his hand out to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Right," I mutter, and fumble through his tools until I find what I think is the right tool. "Here you go."

Jacob takes it in his hand without looking, and then gives me a blank stare. "This is a pipe wrench, Rey."

I blink. "Well, I tried."

For some reason, Quil and Embry find our exchange hilarious, and bust out in laughter. Eventually, Jacob joins in, but Seth, ever so faithful, does not.

"Honestly, I don't see how it's so funny," Seth mumbles to me under his breath.

I nod in agreement, and look around until I find a box of bolts collecting dust. I begin tossing them at the boys, grinning in satisfaction as they flinch when it hits them.

"Cut it out, Rayna!" Embry shouts, and then ducks as I chuck a bolt at his head.

"I'll stop if you guys agree to buy Seth and I our own pizza!" I bargain, clutching the box to my chest.

"Don't give in!" Jacob begs, wincing when a bolt hits him in the neck. "Augh!"

After a few more handfuls, they agree to my request. Which is good, since I'm almost out of bolts.

Seth and I high five, and continue watching the boys work on the Rabbit. Embry occasionally tosses a bolt at me, but since I'm mature I simply pick it up and put it in the box.

 **-o-**

The next week of school passes uneventfully, and I start to slip into a familiar routine. Walk to school with Seth, get stared at by Paul during homeroom, go to classes, sit with Brady, Collin, Nikkita, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jacob during lunch, end up flicking most of my food at my friends while they do the same, finish classes, endure Paul staring at me through Tribal Studies, walk home with Seth, manage to piss off Billy somehow, shower, sleep, repeat. On Friday, however, my routine ends up getting disturbed when we receive a call from Charlie.

The phone rings, and Billy answers it. I am sitting on the living room floor working on English homework, while Jacob watches TV. He eats almonds while he does this, and occasionally flings one at me since he's an annoying piece of work.

"We'll be right up, Charlie, I'll round up some of the tribe to help look." Billy's voice cuts into my thoughts, and I look at him questioningly as he urgently rolls into the living room.

"Bella's gone missing," Billy says flatly. "Call around and get some people to go into Forks and help look for her. She should be somewhere in the woods."

Billy doesn't waste any time, he makes one phone call and then tells us to call the rest from our cell phones. We get in the truck, and Jacob drives, leaving me to text around while Billy calls Harry and Old Quil from Jacob's cell.

By the time we reach Charlie's, it's pitch black out, but there's so many people swarming the Swan residence with flashlights it's lit up fairly nicely. I recognize a few people from that day at First Beach, but that's about it.

Charlie is bent over a map spread across the hood of his squad car, pointing at different areas for people to search. Billy makes his way over to Charlie quick as possible, and Jacob hurries after him. I walk at a normal pace, because it's Forks, and I doubt Bella was too far.

All around us is the sound of people calling out Bella's name, the crackle of police communicating through walkie talkies, and throughout the woods you could see the faint dim of flashlights as the search parties looked for her. I figured it was more important for us to stay by Charlie for emotional support, and Jacob looked like he thought that as well; although I could tell he wanted to be searching for her.

The Clearwaters, sans Leah, showed up, and they headed straight for Charlie; like us, they knew Charlie needed the emotional support of his friends. Seth stayed next to me, and wrapped his hand in mine.

When Old Quil showed, along with Quil, they too came over to us. Charlie was shouting orders at people, and I see the three Elders share a look.

"She'll be okay," Seth murmurs to me, and I give a small snort.

"I'm really not that worried about her," I say quietly, so only Seth can hear.

"The Cullens' house is empty, and Carlisle quit yesterday. There's no sign of them." One of the police officers say, and I watch as again the Elders share a look, this time, it's a grim look.

Two hours pass, and I can tell Charlie is losing his mind. I feel terrible for him, and hope that Bella is found soon, and that the Cullens haven't hurt her.

I stare into the forest, as though I would be able to find her by simply doing that. If only it were that simple, Charlie wouldn't be near having a stroke. If I were good with words, I would say something comforting to Charlie. I wish I knew what to say to make him feel better.

A man walks through the woods, and I see he's carrying what looks to be a lifeless sack in his arms. It takes me a moment, but I realize he has Bella, and he is Sam Uley.

I open my mouth to say something, to tell Charlie, but Sam beats me to it.

"I've got her!" Sam shouts in his booming voice, carrying over the babble of voices that surrounded the house.

The babble ceases, and then picks back up with intensity. I saw people crowding Sam as he tried making his way over to Charlie. As he moves closer, I can hear her talking.

It's the same words over again, "He's gone." and she says it in such a heartbreaking tone that I feel terrible for her.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," Sam tells a kid I recognize as Mike Newton. "She just keeps saying 'He's gone.'"

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Charlie shoves his way over to Sam, worry etched in his face.

"Charlie?" I hear her speak in a broken, small tone. She sounds nothing like the Bella I knew before.

"I'm right here, baby." Charlie assures her, and then takes her from Sam's arms. He staggers under her weight, and Sam holds out his arms protectively.

"Maybe I should hold onto her," Sam suggests.

"I've got her," Charlie replies breathlessly.

Charlie walked slowly towards his house, and I can tell that he's struggling. But he pushes forward, and Sam holds the door open for them. Jacob and I look to Billy, and then the three of us hurry into the house after them.

Inside, Charlie is lying Bella on the couch in the living room, and I hear Sam ask where the blankets are.

"Blankets are in the cupboard on top of the stairs." Charlie replies gruffly.

Dr. Gerandy, from Forks hospital, stands over Bella. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

Bella is silent for a full minute, as though she's thinking over her answer. "I'm not hurt." She says, and once again I am reminded that she's a terrible liar.

I notice that not only is Sam standing in the Swan's living room, but so is Jared and Paul. Around us are more of the Forks kids, including Mike Newton, the pushy blond who gave me his phone number.

"What happened to you?" Dr. Gerandy asks casually, and Bella freezes. "Did you get lost in the woods?"

"Yes," I just barely hear Bella's answer. "I got lost."

"Do you feel tired?" Dr. Gerandy asks, probing his fingers against Bella's jaw.

Bella nods, and closes her eyes.

Dr. Gerandy moves away then, and assures Charlie that she's okay. They move away from Bella, ending up closer to us.

"Is it true?" Charlie asks. "Did they leave?"

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything," Dr. Gerandy answers. "The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"A little warning might have been nice." Charlie grumbles, and I can hear the anger laced in his tone.

Dr, Gerandy sounds uncomfortable when he replies. "Yes, well, in this situation, some warning might have been called for."

Charlie walks past him, and heads outside, where he thanks everyone for their help. People start to leave, and Jacob, Billy and I walk outside with Sam and the others following us.

"Thank you." Charlie says sincerely to Sam, grasping his hand. "I truly can't thank you enough."

"It was no problem, Chief Swan. Just glad she's home." Sam replies, shaking his hand.

Charlie then turns to his friends, and thanks them as well. I look for Seth, and start to walk over to him, but someone grabs my arm with a fiery palm.

I turn to see Paul is the one who grabbed me, and look at him expectantly. He looks like he wants to do something, or say something, but instead stares at me intently, which I've had enough of.

"Dude, I'm literally this close to getting a restraining order put on you. Back off." I yank my arm out of his grasp, and walk over to Seth to wait for my dad.

A few more minutes later, Billy wheels over to us and we leave. I'm exhausted from the whole thing, and can't wait to get to bed.

Ever since Bella Swan moved here, there hasn't been many dull moments in this area.

 **ahhh i'm so happy to have started new moon. You guys really have no idea. Also, all the reviews i've gotten from you guys made me so happy and motivated that i have the next two chapters written already, haha. Thank you so so so much to everyone that supports this story. Next chapter so far is my favorite chapter, so that'll probably be up fairly soon. I hope you guys liked this one, and don't be afraid to leave any suggestions or criticism! I love when you guys give me suggestions, because this story is really for you guys.**

 **Inyushademons14- i'm glad you liked it! i absolutely despise how bella treats everyone in the book, so i have a few different routes i can take with her. i could make her a better character, or keep her the same bella. I'll see where it takes me. As for rey phasing, i think i know what will happen with her. I havent worked out everything with what i have planned, but i've decided if she will or won't. I absolutely love your reviews, they make me so happy. Seriously, thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Mckoolio- thank you! That means a lot, since sometimes i feel as though i don't end up making the characters as three dimensional as they need to be. The suggestion you gave me definitely got me inspired, so thank you so so so much for that! If you have any other suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know. I really hope you keep reading and reviewing, you give me serious inspiration to keep going with this. I hope you like this.**

 **RumtreiberinQueen- thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, and i hope you also like this chapter!**

 **FlowerChild23- the suspense only gets worse from here, i'm afraid. Thank you for reviewing again!**

 **FreeSpiritSeeker- i can too, so i get what you're feeling. I actually thought of that, but paul definitely wouldn't be into sharing his girl, you know? New moon is definitely going to get things started and i'm so so excited for it all.**

 **Guest- thank you!**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	9. Chapter 9

September passes by in a blur, and before I know it it's Halloween. Rather than trick or treating, Seth and I decide to watch scary movies at his house and buy giant bags of candy to binge on.

We don't want to share our candy, so we sit in the dark with the TV being our only source of light. It's only us, and Leah, but she's holed up in her room as usual.

Seth and I are each lying on the couch, him on one end and me on the other, sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, each of us with our own bag of assorted candy. We are watching Childs Play 2, a movie that had actually scared us when we were younger.

"I mean, the first two movies are amazing, but the third one was just awful," Seth comments, a smear of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. "Bride and Seed of Chucky, those are funny, not at all scary, but totally worth it."

I nod in agreement, smiling to myself. Everytime we watch the Chucky movies, Seth says those exact words. At this point, I don't think he even realizes he says it, it's just an automatic thing for him.

We watch as Andy and his adoptive older sister leave the Good Guy Doll factory, and then Seth jumps up to put another movie in. He searches through the movies, and then turns to me with a wicked grin on his face.

"It's time," He holds up The Exorcist. "We need to finally watch this."

"Nope, that's one line I'm not gonna cross." I fold my arms over my chest, sitting up straighter on the couch.

"Rey, come on, it's the only horror movie in the history of horror movies that we haven't watched!" Seth pleads, but I don't budge.

"Not happening."

"Fine, then, you asked for it," Seth says nonchalantly, and then launches himself at me.

The bowl of popcorn spills out onto the floor as Seth rips the blanket off of me, and starts attacking me with tickles. He goes straight for my sides, on of my weak spots. I squeal and try to twist away from him, but only end up landing on him. Although that deters him for a moment, he then grabs hold of my legs and tickles my feet, my biggest weak spot.

For a scrawny kid, he sure is strong, because I'm unable to break away from him. I pound the floor with my fists, laughing hard enough that I end up with the hiccups.

"Seth!" I cry in protest as the monster continues with his assault.

"Say you'll watch it!" Seth shouts, and he moves so he's straddling my back and tickling my armpits.

"Damn it, okay, fine, I'll watch it, just stop!" I give in, and Seth lets out a triumphant yell.

He gives me a somewhat awkward hug, since he's still sitting on my back, and then rolls off of me and hurries to put the movie in, probably fearing I'll change my mind.

I sit back up on the couch, and after Seth has to movie in, he sits next to me. I stick my tongue out at him, and he responds by giving me a shit eating grin.

The effects are painfully out of date, but it still frightens me enough that I end up clutching Seth's arm tight enough for him to lose feeling. Horror movies normally never frighten me, but something about demons sends shivers down my spine.

When it's over, Seth takes one look at me and bursts out in laughter. I push him off the couch, and he falls to the floor clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Your face," Seth gasps out in between laughs. "Priceless."

I roll my eyes, fighting a grin that tries to make its way onto my face. My best friend is basically five years old.

 **-o-**

December twenty third is Embry's birthday, something he always complains endlessly about. His mother lumps his birthday in with Christmas, so to him, he feels like he doesn't really get much of a birthday at all.

That's why every year since he turned twelve, we, as in Jacob, Quil, Billy and I, throw him a party of our own. The only hint that Christmas is even near is the tree set up in our living room, other than that, it's a strict birthday decorations only party.

"Quil, hand me that streamer," I say, pointing at the bright yellow decoration lying on the floor.

"On it." Quil sets down the frosting he was using to write Embry's name on the cake, and bounds over to pick up the streamer.

Yellow is Embry's favorite color, so the living room is clad with yellow streamers lining the walls and loping across the ceiling, gold helium filled balloons floating about, and a blinding yellow and blue handmade sign that says 'Happy Birthday Embry!', complete with a realistically drawn motorcycle. The only time I ever use my drawing skills is for times like these, since drawing still makes me think of Sarah, and makes me sad.

Jacob is in the corner stacking Embry's presents together with fierce determination, a crease forming as he arranges them just right. Billy is setting up plastic cups and paper plates on the table we borrowed from Sue, which is set up halfway between the living room and the kitchen. Billy is careful to maneuver around Embry, since he's the one who took over frosting the cake.

The front door opens, and Seth walks in with with bags from our local mini mart. He pulls out bags of chips, two liter bottles of soda, and Embry's favorite snack, Party Mix Cheez Its. Seth has been a part of Embry's parties for the past three years, and nobody has a problem with it since Seth is always cheerful and adds to the happy vibe.

Tiffany Call never comes to our parties for Embry, but I assume it's because she prefers to celebrate with him privately. Although Embry never voices it, I know it bothers him. On the bright side, she's fine with us throwing his party on his actual birthday.

"Did anyone get the CD player from the garage?" I ask as I tape the final streamer to the wall. I get down from the stepladder, and stand back to admire my work.

"Nope." Jacob responds, and stands up from his place on the floor. "I'll go grab it."

"Okay," I say, and walk around the room to see if we had missed anything else. "Quil, you almost done with the cake?"

"Just about.." Quil trails off, then stands up with a satisfied grin. "Done!"

"Good, Em should be here any minute." I straighten my sweater, and walk over to inspect the food table.

It's set up with the cake on one end, clear bowls of assorted chips on the other end, the Cheez Its in a yellow bowl with 'Embry's only' scrawled on it in Jacob's messy handwriting, plates and cups next to that, and a cleared spot for us to put the pizzas at once they arrive.

"I know we have cake, but I also got these," Seth rummages through his bag, and pulls out one of the world's finer creations, Lofthouse Sugar Cookies. "Where should I put them?"

"In my stomach!" Quil exclaims, taking them out of Seth's hands. "I'm not joking."

"Calm yourself, Quil. Embry gets first dibs." I shake my head, and grab the cookies from Quil's grasp. I set them next to the plates, and almost laugh at Quil's heartbroken expression.

While Quil sulks, Seth leans towards me. "I bought an extra pack just for us." He whispers conspiratorially, and I grin.

"This is why we're best friends." I wink at him, and give him a quick hug.

Jacob walks in with the CD player, and holds a CD of Michael Jackson's greatest hits in one hand. Embry has a serious obsession with the man. He puts the CD player on one of the end tables, and plugs it into the wall.

There's a knock on the door, and we all exchange looks, because it could very well be Embry. I hurry over to it, but thankfully, it's only the pizza man. I take the four pizzas out of his grasp and call over my shoulder to Billy for the money.

"Sometimes I feel like you kids keep me around only for my money," Billy grumbles good naturedly as he rolls over, and I pat him on the head when I walk past him.

I set the pizzas down, and on a last minute decision I hurry into the kitchen and toss some popcorn in the microwave. Three bags later, I bring out the bowl and manage to squeeze it on the table just as Embry arrives.

"Happy birthday!" We all shout, and Seth blows an air horn he got from god knows where.

Although he's expecting it, Embry blushes as he walks in the living room. Like every year, he's silent as he takes in the decorations and everything we've done for his birthday.

His eyes land on the Party Mix bowl, and he gives a Jacob a look. "Very funny, Jake."

"Hey, you said this year all you wanted was a bowl of your very own Party Mix Cheez Its!" Jacob protests, his eyes flashing mischievously.

"You can't say things like that and expect him not to take it literally." Quil shakes his head.

"Alright guys, the pizza's are going to get cold if we wait around any longer," I announce. "Em, we even got you your nasty pineapple pizza."

"It's good!" Embry protests, tossing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, maybe to mutants," Quil snickers, and Embry shoves him.

We all dig into the food, and Seth is the only other person who eats the Hawaiian pizza, saying that it isn't so bad. Of course, he only eats one slice, so I know he only says it so that Embry wouldn't feel offended. That's just the kind of person Seth is.

Of course, since Quil, Embry, and Jake are immature, they begin a food fight where they throw a mixture of pizza toppings and popcorn at each other. Seth and I get involved, and I'm glad that I didn't wear too fancy of clothes, because I've never had more pizza sauce on me before in my life. In either of my lives, actually.

The mini food fight ends when Billy wheels back into the room, and receives a sauce covered pineapple to the eye. Everyone freezes, and the only thing heard in the room was the quiet sound of Michael Jackson being played from the CD Player.

"Maybe we should move onto presents before my living room gets completely destroyed," Billy says, wiping the sauce off of is face. "Or before I go blind, or have a stroke."

"Sorry, Billy." Embry says sheepishly, trying to look innocent. It doesn't really work, though, considering he has a pepperoni stuck to his cheek.

Before moving onto the presents, we clean up all the food we've thrown the best we can under Billy's watchful eye. Even with Billy watching, Jacob and Quil can't help themselves from throwing a few of the pieces they pick up at each other.

Finally, all of us are sitting on the floor by Embry, watching as he opens his presents. He ended up getting a leather bracelet from Seth, a helmet from Quil, and a new tool set from Jacob, Billy, and I. Billy always springs for a nice gift for Embry, why, I'm not sure, but it's nice of him.

When Embry opens the tool set, his face breaks into a giant grin, and he looks at us three in shock. It's a fairly well stocked set, and was pretty pricey.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Embry says in awe. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Embry." Billy nods his head, a smile on his face.

"Good going Billy, you made the rest of our presents look bad." Quil jokes, shaking his head. I can tell that even he's shocked at the gift.

"You're the idiot who got him a helmet that he'll never use," Jacob scoffs playfully.

"He's the one who's gonna get hurt one of these days riding bikes, but now that he has a helmet, he won't get brain damage!" Quil defends his gift.

"Well, I'm the one who gave him a gift so cool he's bound to get all the girls." Seth breaks in, a grin on his face.

"I mean, he has a point." I agree with Seth, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

Embry doesn't say anything, just looks down at his gifts with a happy expression on his face. Every so often he'll shake his head, an incredulous look on his face.

"Okay, time for cake," I announce, getting off the floor. "I made it myself."

"Thanks for the warning." Quil jokes, laughing with Jacob.

Instead of responding, I cut a thin piece of cake, put it on a plate, and walk over to Quil. Seth already knows what I'm going to do, so he inches away from Quil.

Mid-laugh, Quil gets a facefull of marble cake. He splutters indignantly, while the rest of us laugh at his cake covered face.

"How's it taste, smartass?" I smirk, walking back over to start cutting pieces of cake for all of us to eat.

"Good, actually."

Smart boy.

Everyone compliments me on the cake, although that's probably so they don't end up like Quil. Embry ends up having thirds, and I wonder where he puts it all. He ate almost the entire Hawaiian pizza himself, a good portion of the snacks, and now the three pieces of cake. Lately, it seems like that kid is never not hungry.

To wrap up the party, we watch a few of Embry's favorite movies, all comedy. Eventually, it's late enough that everyone has to get home, especially since most of us still have to get ready for Christmas eve tomorrow.

Jacob and I are left to clean up the mess, and if we weren't having people over tomorrow we would have left it for the morning. The Clearwaters and Ateara's are coming over, like they do every Christmas eve. The Elders like their traditions.

A few minutes before midnight, everything is cleaned and ready for us to set up for tomorrow. Jacob and I silently head to bed, the excitement of the day catching up to us and leaving us exhausted. I don't bother changing into pajamas, only taking off my jeans and bra.

The picture of Sarah and I that's sitting on my bedside table gleams in the light coming from my alarm clock, and I reach out to rub my finger over my mother's face.

"I miss you," I whisper, almost silently, and feel the bite of tears stinging my eyes. Even after all these years, I still miss her as much as I did when I first found out she had died.

I roughly wipe my eyes, and turn over on my side. Outside my window, I hear the mournful howl of a wolf that chills me to my bone. I feel sorry for it.

 **-o-**

Christmas passes quickly, and suddenly it's New Year's Eve, and I'm at the Clearwater's house with Seth. We're sitting in the rec room, his parents in the kitchen, Leah with her friends. It's just us, and we're eagerly waiting for the ball to drop.

"What are your resolutions going to be?" I ask Seth as I reach for a slice of now cold pizza.

"Try harder in school, I guess," Seth shrugs. "Take more risks. What about you?"

"I, unlike you, don't need to try harder in school, and don't need to take more risks," I waggle my brows at him. "I think I'll try to get along with Billy better."

"Good luck with that." Seth snorts. He knows how complicated Billy and mines relationship is, so I know he doesn't mean it in a rude way.

Rather than sitting on the couch, he and I are in front of the TV, discarded plates and snacks strewn around us. I'm taking a drink of my root beer when Seth says something that almost makes me choke.

" _WannabeeachothersNewYear'sKiss_?" He says in a rush, and I set down my can harshly, thinking I misheard him.

"Huh?" I ask, turning to face him. His cheeks are flaming, and I can't help but feel adoration towards him.

"D'ya want to be each others New Year's kiss?" Seth says each word slowly and deliberately this time, the blush on his cheeks growing stronger.

"Oh," I hesitate for a moment. "Sure."

"Cool," Seth nods, and turns his attention back to the TV. He reaches for a handful of popcorn, and I slowly sip the rest of my drink.

The countdown starts, causing Seth to look at me. I smile reassuringly, and we move closer towards each other.

" _Ten!"_

Seth clears his throat, and swallows hard.

" _Nine!"_

I cross my legs, now sitting Indian style.

" _Eight!"_

Seth looks down, twiddling his thumbs, and looks back up at me.

" _Seven!"_

I can't help but let out a giggle,

" _Six!"_

Seth grins at me, looks down again, then back up. He's nervous, and it shows.

" _Five!"_

I look down this time, biting my lip, then back up at him.

" _Four!"_

He lets out a small, quick nervous laugh, and lightly smacks his thighs with his hands.

" _Three!"_

I lick my lips, biting my lip again.

" _Two!"_

Seth moves closer to me, tapping his fingers across his knee.

" _One!"_

I reach over and place my hands on the back of his neck. He reaches out to cup my cheek, and we both shut our eyes.

" _Happy New Year!"_

Our lips meet, and Seth's are soft and sweet, vaguely tasting like the orange soda he had been drinking. He slowly moves his lips in synch with mine, and subconsciously I grip the hair at the nape of his neck gently, my nails scratching ever so lightly against his skin.

Seth's hand moves to the back of my neck, but he doesn't grab my hair. He just cradles it, slightly massaging my neck, and we continue kissing. It's a sticky kiss, flavored with the soda and candy we had throughout the night, and so different from the other kisses I've had. This is an innocent kiss, not fueled by lust or want.

The cheering from the TV brings us back to the moment, and we part, Seth's warm breath fanning across my lips. I slowly open my eyes to see Seth looking at me with dark eyes. For some reason, I want to kiss him again.

Our arms haven't moved from around each other, and in that moment we both know that we've crossed an invisible line in our friendship. We can't go back from this. Things are going to be different.

"Happy New Year," Seth says quietly, and I uncurl my hands from his hair before wrapping my fingers in the coarse strands again.

"Happy New Year." I respond as quietly as him.

 **Sorry this update came so late, i accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite it. So, i apologize if it isn't that good but i hope you guys still like it. If this doesn't have a good response, i can always rewrite it again. Hopefully though, you guys enjoyed it anyways. Also i just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews, i was shocked to see i had gotten eight on the last chapter, all of you are amazing.**

 **Guest- you'll find out soon. I love your speculations though :)**

 **Inyushademons14- the bolt bit was personally my favorite part, honestly. Again, i'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and hopefully you like this one as well!**

 **Monica636- thank you!**

 **Guest- ahh i'm glad you liked it. When i first thought of this i wasnt sure if anyone would like it, but i decided to go for it anyways because it's something i myself would read. If bella and jacob do end up together in this story, i'll have to do some work on her character first honestly. Thank you, and i hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **Mckoolio- that makes me so happy that you love the characters, thank you!**

 **Flowerchild23- oh definitely, and i'm excited to write that chapter.**

 **Guest- thank you so much, i love when i get reviews like yours! I hope you keep reviewing and letting me know what you think :)**

 **RumtreiberinQueen- thank you thank you thank you! Wolves are the best thing about twilight honestly. Your spelling is just fine, by the way :) you'll find out what's going on with Paul in probably around six or seven chapters, maybe sooner since I dont have it all quite mapped out. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Things between Seth and I have been weird since New Years. Every time we brush hands or walk too close to each other, I overthink it. We haven't hugged or held hands since that night, and we haven't hung out outside of school either. We still walk to school in the morning, but we either walk in an awkward, tense silence, or make forced small talk.

I hate that we're like this, and I just want my best friend back.

Our friends can tell something is different between us, but they don't mention it. Seth is his usually, cheery self, and there's only a hint of something behind his attitude that's off. I, on the other hand, haven't really talked much to anyone. I feel myself getting drawn into a dark place, but I don't know how to fix it.

The Saturday after Jacob's birthday, I mope around the house. Since Seth and I are confusing right now, and without him I don't really have much to do. Jacob asks me numerous times why I'm not hanging out with Seth, and finally I just switch the TV on and blast the volume until Billy yells at me to turn it down.

In the middle of a rerun of Drake and Josh, I hear the faint, familiar rumbling of our old truck. I turn to see Jacob is already poking his head out the window, and hurrying outside to greet Bella. Billy doesn't make a move to get up, so I decide I don't have to either. Besides, it's not like Bella's the most polite person anyways.

Not even a minute after Jacob ran outside, he came back in, twisting his hair and winding a rubber band around the bundle.

"Hey, Dad," Jacob calls, ducking as he comes through the front door. "Look who stopped by."

Billy sets the book he was reading in his lap, and wheels himself forward when Bella enters.

I'm shocked when I see Bella, because she looks so.. Awful. Her eyes are hollow, she looks like she could use a good meal or two, her hair hangs in limp, slightly greasy strands around her face, and the circles under her eyes are prominent.

"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella."

Billy shakes her hand, his swallowing hers in his wide grasp.

"What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob- I haven't seen him in forever."

Jacob's eyes brighten at her words, and he smiles so big it looks like his cheeks ache. I, on the other hand, am less than impressed by her words. I tried being her friend when she moved to Forks, she blew me off for Count Dracula, and now she shows up, no warning after months of silence, and doesn't even acknowledge me? Bitch.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Billy asks, all too eager.

If she says yes, I'll accidentally poison her meal. It's so obvious she only came here because Cullen broke her heart, and now she needs a new friend.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know."

Good choice.

"I'll call him now," Billy suggests. "He's always welcome."

I'm not opposed to Charlie coming here, but Bella? No thanks.

Bella laughs, but it's hollow and obvious that she's uncomfortable. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon- so much you'll get sick of me."

That doesn't seem like a reach, considering I'm already sick of her.

Billy chuckles. "Okay, maybe next time."

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" Jacob asks, eager to gain back her attention.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" Bella shrugs.

Jacob hesitates. "I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else…"

"No, that's perfect!" Bella interrupts. "I'd love to see your car."

"Okay," He says, obviously not convinced. "It's out back, in the garage."

Bella looks pleased, and waves at Billy. "See you later."

The two of them disappear, and Billy comes back in the living room with a smile on his face.

"Just because the Cullens ditched her doesn't mean anything," I mutter, hating that Jacob and Billy are falling for whatever Bella is trying to pull.

"And just because you and Seth are having issues doesn't mean you have to be such a mope," Billy raises his bushy brows. "Go fix it instead of dwelling over it."

I stare blankly at Billy for a moment. How did he know?

"Don't look so surprised," Billy turns back to his book. "I may be an old man, but I'm no fool."

I shake my head, but find myself standing up and taking my jacket out of the closet. I pull on my boots, and take one last glance at Billy. He still has his attention trained on his book, but a small smirk is on his face. With a sigh, I leave the house.

The slight drizzle turns into more of a steady stream, and I pull my hood up over my hair the best I can and shove my hands in my pockets. Since I didn't straighten it this morning, my hair is slowly becoming a curly, frizzy mess.

Halfway to Seth's house, I notice a figure jogging towards my direction. The closer they get, the more familiar they look. It takes me a couple seconds, but I recognize the person as Seth.

Seth stops short when he sees me, and walks the rest of the distance towards me. I stay standing where I had stopped, and teeter back and forth on my heels as I watch him. He nervously runs a hand through his wet hair, and then like me, shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," Seth blurts nervously, his eyes looking everywhere but me. "I was on my way to your house."

"I was on my way to yours." I nod my head, gnawing on my bottom lip.

Seth makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. I exhale deeply, my breath turning to steam in the cold air.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore," Seth says in a rush. "But I also don't want to be friends anymore."

My heart leaps into my throat, and I dig my nails into my palms. "So what, we're just supposed to be strangers then?"

Seth shakes his head quickly, droplets of water flinging off his hair. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what _do_ you mean, Seth?" I question, swallowing hard. "Because I don't want to lose you."

"I want to be your boyfriend," Seth finally looks at me, his dark eyes pleading. "You're my best friend, and I think I might be in love with you."

"You're in love with me?" I say after a moment of stunned silence. My head is reeling from Seth's confession, and I honestly don't know what to think.

"Yeah, I think I am," Seth nods his head firmly.

I don't know what to say. Seth, my best friend since I can remember, is in love with me. He knows me better than anyone else, just like I know him better than anyone else. We've celebrated practically every birthday together, every holiday, every milestone in our life we've spent together. He's always been there for me.

I think I might love him too.

"I'm telling you this because you're my best friend, and I can't keep things from you," Seth fumbles over his words, and his tone turns pleading. " _Say something_."

I stay silent, trying to find the words to say, but I remain speechless.

Seth opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and forcing his mouth towards mine. I shut my eyes, and we're kissing. My fingers wrap themselves into Seth's hair, squeezing the moisture out of the strands. Seth is shocked at first, but then gently moves his arms to hug around me, slowly moving his lips against mine.

Kissing Seth is so much more different than kissing anyone I've kissed before. Unlike the others, who were rough and harsh and full of lust, he's gentle, soft, and kind. This is a Seth kiss.

Around us, the rain comes down more harshly, the big fat droplets soaking into our bones, pattering into our thoughts. This close to Seth, I notice how he smells of mint and citrus, a surprisingly pleasant mixture. His lips are soft and thin, and the slight heat radiating off his body warms my cold skin. Like before, I find myself lightly scraping my nails against his neck, while he gently moves his fingers across my back. His nose brushes against my cheek, and I almost laugh at the feeling.

Our lips part and I lean my head on Seth's chest. He wraps his arms around me, and I feel his breath exhale shakily on my head.

"If things don't work out.." I trail off quietly, not wanting to think of that outcome.

"No matter what, we'll be friends." Seth promises, and there isn't any trace of doubt in his voice.

"But what if we have bad breakup?" I ask, and feel the vulnerability in my tone.

Seth laughs, and the sound rumbles in my ears since I'm still pressed against his chest. "You worry too much, Rey. In my opinion, I doubt we will."

"If we do-" I start, but Seth interrupts me.

"Then we'll work through it. But for once, Rey, let's live in the moment." Seth hugs me tighter.

I open my mouth to protest, but Seth bends down slightly and gives me quick kiss.

"No worrying." Seth reminds me, and presses a soft kiss to my nose.

I smile so wide my cheeks ache, and lean my head against his chest. "We're going to catch our deaths out here, Clearwater."

Seth looks around as though he just remembered the rain, and laughs. "Yours or mine?"

I pull out of his hug, and tentatively take his hand. "Jake is hanging with Bella, we can go screw with him?"

"Sounds good!" Seth tightens his hand around mine. Together, we walk to my house. We don't speak, but my mind races with all the possible what ifs that come with Seth and mines new relationship.

As we reach the house, I see Embry and Quil heading into the garage, and smirk to myself. With those two here, I know it's going to be interesting.

Seth and I enter as Jacob is introducing his friends, while Bella looks as though she's half there and half not, like she's fading in and out.

"I'm Quil Ateara," Quil announces grandly, and I notice he's flexing his biceps.

"Nice to meet you, Quil." Bella replies awkwardly, nodding her head slightly.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call- you probably already figured that out, though." Embry smiles shyly and waves one hand, which he then shoves in the pocket of his jeans.

Bella nods again. "Nice to meet you, too."

Quil then takes notice of Seth and I, and grins widely. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Nice to see you too, Quil," I shake my head.

"Why are you guys so wet?" Embry questions, raising a brow.

"Stood out in the rain for awhile like a cliche movie scene," I quip. "Forgot it was raining. But, thanks for the reminder, I'm going to go get changed."

Seth plops down on the garage ground, and his jeans make an odd squelching noise. I shake my head, and motion towards the house. Seth stands, and we start walking.

"Jake, Seth is going to borrow a pair of your clothes," I call over my shoulder as we head to the house.

"No he isn't!" Jake shouts back, but I ignore him.

Inside the house, I give Seth a pair of Jacob's sweatpants and shirt, and then change into dry clothes of my own. We go back outside and find that the boys are immersed in conversation about the bikes Jacob and Bella seem to be working on, while Bella watches from her seat in the rabbit.

Seth slides into the boys' conversation, and I sit in the passenger seat of the Rabbit next to Bella.

"So, you're going to be sticking around for awhile?" I ask Bella quietly, trying to not alert Jacob of our conversation.

Bella looks at me, and it's hard not to flinch at the hollow look in her eyes. "Yeah, I plan on it."

I nod. "Good, because it won't do Jacob any good for you to dip out on Jacob right when he's getting used to being your friend."

Bella doesn't say anything, only nods. We stay quiet after that, listening to the boy's conversation. The entire time, I can tell that Bella doesn't understand much of the terms. It looks as though she's thinking deeply, and not about pleasant things. I can't help but feel bad for her, and nudge her with my knee.

"They're talking about stripping down both the bikes, getting new parts, and rebuilding it up with a few upgrades." I supply when she looks at me.

"Thanks," Bella murmurs sincerely, and I'm reminded of the Bella before Cullen.

I help her out with some of the lingo the boys spit out, and we share a look of amusement at their excitement. Jacob catches my eye while we talk, and he flashes me a grateful smile.

After while, Bella mentions she has to go feed Charlie, and that if she didn't leave soon, he'd come down to La Push himself. With a sigh, she slides out of the seat of the Rabbit.

Jacob looks up, and apology is written all over his face. "We're boring you, aren't we?"

"Naw, Rayna was filling me in," Bella says with a small smile. "I just have to cook dinner for Charlie."

"Oh… Well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"

"Could I come back tomorrow?" Bella asks, a hint of eagerness in her tone.

Quil nudges Embry's arm, and they look up at me. We all exchange grins at her comment.

Jacob smiles, his face glowing with delight. "That would be great!"

"If you make a list, we could go shop for parts." Bella suggests.

Jacob's face falls a little. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."

Bella shakes her head, her eyes flashing with determination. "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing, and Embry rolls his eyes at Quil.

"That doesn't seem right," Jacob shakes his head.

"Jake, if I took those to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" Bella points out.

Jacob smiles. "Okay, you're getting a deal."

"Not to mention the riding lessons," Bella adds.

My eyes widen and I bite my lip even harder to keep from laughing, even dig my nails into my palms, while Quil grins widely and whispers something to Embry and Seth I don't catch. Jacob's hand flashes out to smack Quil across the back of his head. "That's it, get out," Jacob mutters.

"No, really, I have to go," Bella protests, heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."

As soon as Bella is out of sight, Quil and Embry turn to Jacob and let out a chorus of "Wooooo!"

Jacob scuffles with them, and "ouch", and "hey!" coming from the three.

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow, I swear I'll-"

"What'll you do, Jake? Take on two against one?" Quil laughs, ducking a punch from Jacob.

I slide out of my seat in the Rabbit, and motion for Seth to follow me out of the garage. The boys continue their banter, their voices lost within the trees as we walk towards the house.

"You guys still coming over for spaghetti tomorrow night?" I ask as we walk through the slight drizzle.

"Of course, we never miss spaghetti night at the Chief's house," Seth grins. "I should probably get home though, it's getting late."

"Okay," I say, and hug him. Seth hugs me back tight, and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Bye Rey." Seth smiles, and starts jogging to his house.

I wave at his retreating figure, and head in the house. In the bathroom, I see that Seth forgot his clothes hanging up, so I grab them and toss them in the dryer for him. I'll give them to him tomorrow.

* * *

 **first thing I wanna say; some of you guys are way too good at guessing plot points! also, I've literally never been so addicted to writing a story before, I have the next three chapters written and the fourth one underway. that being said, we're three chapters away from a major plot point, which I'm sure you can all guess what it is ;)**

 **this chapter would have been longer, I was planning on including the spaghetti dinner but decided to save that for next chapter, it felt better to do that. if anything, i'll update tomorrow for you guys in exchange for letting me post a shorter than usual chapter. hopefully all you Rayna/seth shippers enjoyed this :) I tried to stay as in character as possible, I hope I did them justice.**

 **FlowerChild23- I wouldn't second guess your first assumption! also, ahhhhhhhh. thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest- I try to do my best at that while also showing a different side of New Moon! and thank you so much, it makes me happy when people say they love my story. I'm thinking I may try a Jacob bella route, but I'm not sure. it all depends on how much she changes, really. thank you so much for your kind review!**

 **inyushademons14- thank youuuu! just wait until the valentines day chapter.. I almost exploded with feels writing it. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **RumtreiberinQueen- AHH THANK YOU. YES. SO MUCH YES. your review made me sososo happy, ahh I love it when people say they love my fanfic, gah! believe me, it gets more mind-fucky (is that a word? it is now) the deeper we go. prepare for tears! I hope you liked this one!**

 **serenaonthestar- thank you! you'll find that out soon, I don't want to outright say the answer.. soon. I think. if you like jake, then you;ll ba happy to know that I'm thinking of doing a solo Jacob fic. it wont be for awhile though, since I want to focus more on this fic. I hope you like dthis chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella and Jacob leave early the next morning, and Billy goes down to Charlie's with Harry Clearwater to watch the game. Alone for the day, I work on my homework and clean around the house to get ready for the dinner tonight, and walk to the mini mart to get a few things we were missing.

In the parking lot of the mini mart, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and Sam Uley stand in an intimidating circle, and then head into the store. I curse under my breath as the enter to store, and grit my teeth as I follow.

The minute I enter the store, Paul's head jerks up and he looks around until his gaze zeros in on me. I look away uncomfortably at the stare, and make my way to the frozen aisle. Unfortunately, that's where the three goons are headed too.

I locate the garlic bread and ignore the gazes and whispers coming from the three, and stretch to try and reach the last roll pushed to the very back of the top shelf. Everyone that wishes they were short don't understand how annoying it actually is.

Behind me, I hear footsteps walking towards me, and pray to the spirits that it isn't Paul. Of course, the immense heat radiating behind me as his body brushes against mine proves that it is him, and he easily grabs the hard to reach garlic bread.

Damn his freaky steroid ass.

"Trying for this, shorty?" Paul asks, his voice deeper than I remember it to be.

I take the bread from his hands, hating that my stomach turns from being near him. I like Seth, I have no feelings at all for Paul, not anymore.

"People usually say thanks in situations like this, you know." Paul smirks, leaning against the frozen foods door.

"Thanks." I mutter, and brush past him.

He grabs hold of my arm, his warm skin taking me by surprise. Again with this routine, I guess.

"Look dude, I really don't have time for this anymore. I have a boyfriend, and you're really starting to slip into stalker territory." I snap, trying to yank my arm out of his grip. Instead, his face hardens and his grip get stronger.

"You have a boyfriend?" Paul hisses out, his entire body shaking like he's having a seizure.

"Let go of me, Paul." I again try tugging my arm away from him, but he gets stronger. I cry out in pain, and try ripping his fingers off me.

"Paul," Sam Uley appears behind him, his expression unreadable. "Let her go."

The thoughts in my head reach an amazing speed, and I want them to slow so I can breath but they don't. My breaths start to come in gasps, and I feel as though I'm going to black out. My palms tingle and my heart hammers as though it belongs to a rabbit racing away from a hunter. My blood pounds through my ears, making the fast _thudthudthud_ the only thing I can hear. The room spins, and I squat to the floor, trying to slow everything so my brain and body can cope.

Paul let go of my hand but it feels as though someone else is grabbing my entire body, compressing it into one tiny ball of nothing, leaving me unable to fend for myself.. Blacknes.. Creeping blackness.. I'm on the floor in a ball now, fetal position, what's my name, where am I, who's grabbing me, the room is spinning, I can't breathe.

"Breathe, Rayna. In and out." Sam urges, and I slowly drag myself out of my panic attack with Sam's coaxing.

Paul is the one holding me, and I push myself out of his arms.

"Don't ever touch me again." I spit out, and grab the garlic bread off the ground. "Fuck you."

Paul starts shaking as though he's having a seizure, and Sam pulls him out of the store.

"Sorry, Rayna." Jared says apologetically, and hurries after his friends.

Now alone, I pull my sleeve up to see the dark bruises forming on my arm over my scars, shaped exactly like Paul's fingers. I stare blankly at it, my blood running cold. How the fuck did he do that?

I gather the rest of the things from the store while running on autopilot, and only start to calm down when I reach the house. Once inside, I quickly put the groceries away and start to cry.

Panic attacks are the worst things I've ever experienced in either of my lives, and they drain me of all energy. I was so terrified when Paul grabbed me, and everything he does is really starting to creep me out. I think I'm terrified of Paul Lahote.

I end up falling asleep on the couch, and the sound of Jacob and Bella returning is what woke me up. They didn't come inside, but the roar of the truck and their excited voices were loud enough.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I hopped in the shower, and dressed. I twist the water out of my hair best I can, and tie it up so it won't be in the way while I cook dinner. Billy had asked me to do it, since he and the boys were watching the game. I don't mind, since I enjoy cooking a lot.

I get to work boiling the pasta, heating up the sauce, and tossing the garlic bread in the toaster oven. I even put together a salad and throw some cookies in the oven. While waiting for it all to cook, I get the silverware ready to be put out. I'm not sure what exactly our plan is for seating arrangements, so I hold off on that.

Eventually, I hear another truck pull up, and the sounds of the Elders talking wafted through the open window.

Seth and Leah walk in, Sue following behind. Sue smiles widely when she sees me, and sets down a covered dish.

"It smells lovely in here!" Sue exclaims, wrapping me in a hug.

"Made it all from scratch," I joke, smirking.

"I'm sure," Sue shakes her head, her smile still on her face. "I brought pie for dessert!"

"Perfect," I grin. Sue makes the best pies, all from scratch. "I made cookies, but they're Nestle."

"Nothing wrong with Nestle." Sue winks, and sets the pie down on the kitchen table.

Leah takes control of our home phone, and settles in by it so I know it'll be awhile. Seth helps Sue and I get everything into dishes, and by then everyone else walks in.

"Billy invited us for dinner," Charlie says as they walk into the house, in an absentminded tone.

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down for generations," Billy says gravely.

Jacob and I both snort at that.

"I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long." Jacob shakes his head.

The house gets crowded, and Bella looks overwhelmed. With the Clearwaters, Swans, and us in our tiny house, it was a bit claustrophobic. It didn't help that Leah refused to help with anything, and stayed stuck on the phone almost the entire time.

Since there is too many of us for the kitchen table, Charlie and Harry bring chairs out to the yard, and we all eat spaghetti off plate on our laps in the dim light coming from our open door. The Elders talk about the game, Harry and Charlie made fishing plans. Sue teases Harry about his cholesterol, and tries, unsuccessfully, to shame him into eating some of the salad I made. Jacob, Bella, Seth, and I talked mostly among ourselves. I notice Charlie watching Bella with pleased yet cautious eyes.

As usual, it is loud and sometimes confusing with everyone talking over everyone else, and the laughter from one joke interrupting the telling of another. Bella doesn't speak often, but she smiles a lot. Unlike me, considering I did most of the talking in our group, although Jacob was a close second.

In this moment, it is easy to forget about my earlier panic attack.

The inevitable rain is what breaks up the party; our living room is much too small to provide an option for continuing the get-together. The Clearwaters are the last to leave, and Seth and I find ourselves alone in the kitchen, washing dishes together.

"You looked really cute tonight," Seth says quietly, drying the plate I handed to him.

"You saying I don't look cute now?" I playfully nudge his hip with mine.

Seth gives me an exasperated look, and reaches over to plant a small kiss on my lips.

"So, you guys are a thing now?"

I whip around to see Leah standing in the doorway, looking unamused as she surveyed the scene.

"Leah-" Seth begins, but is interrupted.

"She'll probably just fuck you over. You're too good for her." Leah states bluntly. "Mom wants me to tell you it's time to go."

I stand there in shock, while Seth slams his plate down. "What's your problem, Leah?" Seth demands.

"It's time to go." Leah mutters, and walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Seth hugs me.

"It's not your fault." I say automatically. I'm not quite sure how to respond, and Seth hugs me tighter.

"Ignore her," Seth kisses my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I say halfheartedly, and Seth hurries out of the kitchen.

Alone, I stare at the dirty dishes. Leah's words sting, but they also confuse me. What would prompt her to say that? Although we aren't exactly friends, I never thought we had bad blood between us.

I feel the familiar itch across my skin, and my fingers twitch. I look at the dirty knife with bits of garlic bread still stuck to it, and feel anxiety building like a balloon in my stomach up to my chest.

"Jacob, you're on dish duty. I have homework." I say quickly, and Jacob flashes a thumbs up from his seat on the couch.

I head into my room, and first lock the door. Then, I take off my clothes until I'm left in my underwear, and stare at my body. My arms are covered from the inside of my wrist to the crook in my arm with clean rows that overlap each other, and my upperarms have the same rows as well. My hipbones have them as well, and so do my inner thighs.

I've made a mess of my body.

My hand goes to the back of my bedside drawer, and I drag the metal across my stomach next to the rows on my hipbones. I feel numb as I do this, and I don't stop until I know I've done more than I should.

Mechanically I clean myself up and press bandages into the wounds, keeping them in place with medical tape. I don't go to sleep, but instead look out the window into the woods. Almost everything today seemed off and weird and awful, and I wish I could delete it from my existence.

For the first time in a long time, I think about my children from before. Were they still alive? I'm sure at least their kids are, my grandkids. I know I should feel some sort of attachment, but I don't. The only way I can think to explain it is to say that I have no emotional ties to my past life. It even seems as though my flashbacks come less and less, so maybe I'm outgrowing them.

Maybe I'm outgrowing my past life completely.

 **-o-**

Monday morning Seth and I make our relationship status known to the public by kissing quickly after first period. Word travels fast, and at lunch Nikkita pulls me aside with an odd expression on her face.

"You and Seth are dating?!" She whisper screams as we stand near the garbage cans in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, we are." I nod, not sure what she was getting at.

"That seems so odd, isn't it like dating your brother?" Nikkita crinkles her nose, crossing her arms.

"No, why would it be?" I ask defensively, crossing my arms as well.

"You've known each other since you were born, literally. The thought of you two being together seems like incest." Nikkita says bluntly, and I step back like she hit me.

"Wow, thank you for that." I walk out of the cafeteria, angry at her words. And some small part of me wonders if she might have a point.

 **-o-**

On Wednesday, I end up going over to Bella's house with Jacob, since they have a sort of study session planned. I know Jacob is awful when it comes to any sort of science, and I have trouble with any sort of math. I hope Bella can help me with a few problems, and in exchange I could give both her and Jacob help with any science they might need it with.

I know Jacob hates having me come with, but Bella seems happy to have both of us there. I've grown to like Bella, and although she normally spends her time with just Jacob, we have a stable friendship formed now.

We don't start homework right away, instead, Bella spends the afternoon making lasagna while Jacob and I watch; although he sampled it more than he should have. Bella said she's trying to atone for all the pizza they'd been eating.

Eventually we end up in the living room, Jacob and Bella sprawled across the living room floor while I sit in the armchair. Their books are all over the place while mine are neatly on the table next to the armchair. Bella is in the middle of helping me through Algebra when Charlie walks in, not looking the least surprised that we've taken over his living room.

"Hey, kids," Charlie says, his eyes straying towards the kitchen. The smell of lasagna wafts down the hall, smelling good enough to make anyone hungry.

Jacob and I end up staying for dinner, and we take a plate home for Billy. For some odd reason, before we leave, I hear Jacob grudgingly tell Bella she gets another year for being a good cook.

"You guys are so weird." I say once we get in the car, the lasagna for Billy warming my lap.

"Not as weird as you and Seth are," Jacob replies.

"What is _with_ everyone, fuck!" I slam my head against the back of my seat, shutting my eyes.

Jacob looks at me warily out of the corner of his eyes. "Everything okay?"

"No, everything's not okay, because _everyone_ has been saying that it's weird for Seth and I to be dating, and I can't help but wonder if they're right, but I don't want to hurt Seth's feelings because I _do_ love Seth, I just don't know if I love him like a brother or like a boyfriend." I rush out, and end with a large sigh, resting my head against the cool window.

"That's deep," Jacob lets out a low whistle. "Have you told Seth how you feel?"

"No, of course not, because if I do like him as a boyfriend then I'll be messing everything up. And if we go back to just being friends, things might not be the same." I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay," Jacob says. "You know, while you're beating yourself up over this, you might want to remember you guys just started dating, or whatever. You might need more time to transition to the next step than he does."

"Please never give me advice again, it's way too weird." I shake my head again, staring out the window. The rest of the ride home is silent.

 **-o-**

The next day at school, a surprise hits. Embry, who has been absent for a week and been ignoring Jacob and Quil, suddenly reappears.

He looks terrified.

"I'll catch up with you later," I tell Seth, and hurry towards Embry.

When he sees me, he freezes, and turns in the other direction. A wave of deja vu passes over me, but I hurry after him anyways.

"Em, wait up!" I call, and finally catch up to him, almost tripping over my own feet. "Hey, where have you been?"

Embry says nothing, and doesn't turn around. His hair is cropped now, and he seems to have gained at least another foot to his height. It's just like Paul, I realize suddenly, and like Jared before him.

"Look at me." I demand, grabbing his arm. Embry brushes me off easily, even though I had a tight grip on his arm. "Your mom beens worried about you. You've missed all your shifts this week."

He stays silent, stoic.

"Fuck, Embry, not you too." I exclaim morosely, smacking a hand to my forehead. "Don't do this."

Embry stops walking, and I crash into him. He turns to me, and his voice is different now. "Give Paul some slack, okay Rayna?"

My mouth actually drops open, and I look at Embry, astonished. "Are you fucking kidding me? Tell your new _friend_ ," I sneer the word. "To fuck off."

I spin away from Embry, and leave school. I only have two classes left, so it isn't a big deal, but I know Billy won't be happy anyways. Everything stresses me out lately, and now Embry suddenly ditches us and tells me to go easy on creepy stalker Paul? Fuck this.

In my anger, I reach my house quicker than I thought I would. Billy is surprised to see me, and starts to lecture me but I snap on him first.

"I know you know what's going on, BIlly, and I want answers," I snap, slamming my backpack on the ground. "You're the Chief, so you know what Sam Uley and his gang are up to, and why the fuck Embry got sucked into it."

"You should still be in school." Billy says, acting as though he didn't hear a word I said.

I stare blankly at him, and feel the rage rising in my body. I start shaking from it, and storm out of the house. I can't be around Billy right now, or I'll probably end up breaking something- maybe him.

Deep breaths. I need to take deep breaths. Why the fuck am I shaking?

"Damn it!" I shout, tugging on my hair. The pain calms me down, and I end up with strands of dark hair in my fists. "Fuck."

I wander La Push for an hour and a half, and decide to text Seth and tell him to meet me at my tree. Twenty minutes later, he shows up looking confused.

"Why weren't you in school?" Seth asks, dropping his bag on the ground.

I close the gap between us in one stride, and pull him closer to me by taking his shirt in my fists. I slam my lips onto his, kissing with a harsh need to try and forget the mix of emotions swirling around in my mind.

Seth isn't responsive, and our kiss quickly turns awkward as he slowly tries moving his lips with mine. I pull away, and shut my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks tentatively, wiping a hand across his mouth.

"Seth, I really just want you to kiss me so hard I can't think straight," I say bluntly. "I'm so angry with everything lately, and I just really fucking need you to take my mind off it."

Seth nods slowly, and I press my lips against his again. This time, he quickly moves his mouth in time with mine, and after a few seconds I start to feel confused. He obviously isn't very comfortable kissing like this, and that bothers me. It almost feels as though I'm forcing him to attempt this, which I suppose I am, but it makes me feel so uncomfortable that I pull away again.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Seth asks softly.

"I don't know if we should be dating each other." I say it fast so I don't have time to think about it, and my heart aches when Seth's face drops.

"What makes you say that?" Seth asks carefully, his expression guarded.

"I guess.. The things people have said to me. It's like they planted seeds of doubt that've grown so much that I can't ignore it anymore." I sigh heavily, sitting down on the ground.

"Since when do you care what anyone else thinks?" Seth sits next to me, and nudges me playfully.

I exhale loudly. "I dunno, it's just.. They all say that you're like my brother. And that makes me feel gross, because of what that would say about the kind of person I am. Plus, now the stuff with Embry and my dad not telling me what he knows…"

Seth pulls me into a hug, and I lean my head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming me.

"The only people who need to be okay with our relationship is me, and you." Seth says, running a hand through my hair.

"You're right," I say, feeling lighter and better about the situation. "I should have talked to you sooner."

Seth laughs, and I love the way it reverberates through his chest. "You think?"

I lightly smack his arm. "Shut up, I'm stressed out."

Seth uses two fingers to tilt my chin up, and presses a soft kiss to my lips. "I want you to know that I'm waiting for the right time to kiss you. We're only fifteen, we don't need to rush into things"

I waggle my eyebrows at him. "Like, kiss me so I can't feel anything but you?"

Seth blushes, and I wrap my arms around him. "Yeah, if you want to put it like that. That sort of thing can't be forced, at least, I can't force it. I don't want to force it."

We sit for awhile, watching the sky go darker. We don't say much, just sit wrapped around each other listening to the sounds of the forest.

 **-o-**

The weekend passes fairly quickly, with Jacob and Bella working on the bikes. On Sunday, Jacob takes Bella out to ride them. He spent the entire morning rushing around the house and getting everything together, trying to 'make it perfect'.

"You're like a dog with a bone." I say, leafing through Animal Farm. The book is boring, but I have to read it for English.

Jacob drops the glass he was washing, the glass shattering when it bounces off the counter to the floor. "Rayna!"

I smirk at his indignant tone. Jacob is much too easy to mess with.

Finally, he and Bella leave. I would have tagged along, since I wanted to try riding myself, but Jacob basically threatened me with my life when I mentioned that. So, I sat at home working on homework. Thanks to Bella, I've gotten a bit better in math.

For dinner, I decide to make two frozen pizzas. Billy won't be home, since he's with the other Elders probably meeting with Sam and his minions, discussing everything he won't talk to me about.

When Jacob comes back, he's shirtless, and it looks like a bit of blood is on his arm.

"Jesus, Jake, were you mugged?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"Naw, just Bella," Jacob shakes his head. "She slammed on the brake with her foot, launched right into a rock. She's going to tell Charlie that she tripped in the garage and landed on a hammer."

"The sad thing is, with Bella, that isn't too much of a stretch." I tsk, sliding the pizzas out of the oven.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go put a shirt on, thanks for dinner!" Jacob calls over his shoulder, walking to his room.

I listen to Jacob rattle on about his day with Bella, and can't help but feel bad for him. Its painfully obvious that he likes Bella a lot, but I don't think Bella likes him back. At least, not like that. Not that she has to by any means, but it will crush Jacob when he realizes it.

Friday after school, Jacob declares to Billy and I that he and Bella are going hiking. Apparently, Bella had once found a meadow in the woods and wanted to try and find it again. After he gets done telling us, the roar of the truck is heard coming up the driveway.

They don't leave right away, instead, Jacob sprawls across our living room floor for a full twenty minutes, drawing a complicated web across the key section of a map Bella had picked up. Bella sits perched in one of our living room chairs, chattering to Billy and I. Billy isn't concerned about the hiking trip. Bella seems surprised that Jacob told him, but there isn't any reason why he wouldn't.

"You know, Rayna is pretty good with the woods," Billy says. "You should take her with you."

Bella nods vigorously. "Yeah, definitely. You want to come?"

"Sure," I shrug. May as well see why Bella is so eager to find this place.

"Maybe we'll see the super bear," Jacob jokes, eyes glued to his design.

"Maybe you should take a jar of honey, just in case." Billy laughs.

"Super bear?" I question, crossing my arms.

"Uh, some guys have reported seeing giant bears in the woods down at the station," Bella supplies. "People are wary of going in the woods, now."

"I promise, there's nothing to fear in our woods," Billy says. "And I won't tell Charlie, if that will make you feel better."

Bella gives a relieved smile, and her tense posture relaxes. "Thanks Billy."

"On the brightside, if we run into any bears on the way, I just have to be faster than you two!" Jacob rolls his eyes, refolding the map. "Let's go."

"Have fun," Billy rumbles, rolling to the fridge.

I yank on my good hiking boots, ones that I never really wear anymore, and hurry out the door after Jacob and Bella.

Bella drives to the very end of the dirt road, stopping near the sign that marks the beginning of the trailhead. She looks nervous, uneasy even, as she steps out of the car. We get out, and Bella looks apprehensively at the dense wall of green.

"I went this way," Bella murmurs, pointing straight ahead.

I give her a side glance, a bit worried. The way she sounds, it isn't good. It reminds me of when she first started visiting us, back when she still hurt deeply over Cullen. Maybe, she wants to go here because he took her.

"Hmm," Jacob mutters. Both of us turn to him.

"What?" Bella asks, hands shoved in her pockets.

Jacob looks at the direction Bella pointed, then at the clearly marked trail, and back. I catch what he means, and snort.

"Would've figured you for a trail kind of girl." Jacob states.

"Not me," Bella smiles bleakly, and again I worry. "I'm a rebel."

Jacob and I look at each other, and almost bust a gut laughing. Jacob shakes his head, and pulls out the map.

"Give me a second," He holds the compass in a skilled way, twisting the map until he's happy with the angle.

"Okay, first line on the grid. Let's go."

The entire way, Bella slows Jacob and I up. Jacob doesn't mind, but it kinda bugs me. I haven't been hiking in years, and I want to go fast.

Jacob whistles cheerfully, I recognize it as one of the tribal songs Billy and Sarah sang to us when we were younger. Thinking of Sarah makes me sad, and I dig at my wrist to keep the memories at bay. No need to slip into a panic attack around them, when Jacob thinks I don't have them anymore and Bella doesn't even know of their existence.

I catch Bella looking at Jacob with an unusual expression on her face, and with a jolt I recognize the look. It's the look I give Seth, a look of love and care. I think Bella likes Jacob.

Every few minutes, Jacob checks the compass, keeping us in a straight line with one of the radiating spokes from the grid. It's the first time in a long time I've seen him so focused on something other than cars.

"I'm surprised, you really know what you're doing," Bella compliments, and then looks like she braces herself.

Jacob looks at her with a teasing grin. "That's another two years for me!"

Bella snorts. "Please, more like one and a half."

"Denial is not a good look for you, Bella." Jacob tsks, shaking his head. I would ask, but I figure it's just another one of their things.

As we walk, my mind slips into what I call hiking mode. I become hyper aware of all my surroundings, noting every oddly shaped tree, rock, branch. Anything and everything I could use to find my way back if I got lost, which rarely ever happened. I know my woods.

"Hey, Jake?" Bella asks hesitantly, and I turn my attention on her.

"Yeah?"

"How are things with Embry? Is he back to normal yet?"

Jacob is silent for a minute, and I grit my teeth, biting my lip so hard blood floods my mouth. Jacob is about ten feet ahead of Bella when he stops, and I'm about five feet from Jacob. I stop, too, and wait for Bella to catch up.

"No. He's not back to normal," Jacob says when Bella reaches him, his mouth pulling down at the corners. He doesn't start walking again, although Bella is caught up.

"Still with Sam." Bella says, looking like she regretted bringing it up.

"Yup." Jacob says, at the same time that I say "And Jared Cameron, and Paul fucking Lahote."

Jacob sighs, putting his arm around Bella's shoulder, looking troubled.

"Are they still looking at you funny?" Bella half-whispers, and I snap my head at Jacob.

He ignores me, instead staring through the trees. "Sometimes."

"And Billy?" Bella asks hopefully.

"As if Billy would be any help. He cares about those stupid fucking steroid 'protector' assholes than he does about us." I spit out in a sour, angry voice, kicking at a rock. It flies through the trees, and I can't see where it lands.

"My couch is always open." Bella offers sincerely, looking from Jacob to me.

Jacob laughs. "But think of the position that would put Charlie in when Billy calls to report my kidnapping."

"Please, he'd probably call up Sam instead." I snort, and we all laugh.

After we had gone six miles, we cut west for a short time, and then headed back along his grid. I notice that we aren't really getting anywhere, and Bella admits as much when it starts getting darker, the sunless day creating a starless night. Jacob, however, is more confident.

"As long as you're sure we're starting from the right place." He glances down at her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then, we'll find it." Jacob promises, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the mass of ferns we had passed before entering. On the other side, is her truck, which Jacob gestures towards proudly. "Trust me."

"You're good," Bella admits. "Next time we bring flashlights, though."

"We'll save hiking for Sundays from now on. I didn't know you were that slow."

Bella yanks her hand away, stomping towards the driver's side while Jacob chuckles at her reaction.

"So, you up for another try tomorrow?" Jacob asks, sliding into the middle so I get passenger seat.

"Sure. Unless you want to go without me so I don't tie you down to my gimpy pace."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we'll need you with to make sure we find the right place." I joke, buckling myself in.

"We'll survive," Jacob assures her, nudging me in the ribs. "If we're hiking again, you might want to pick up some new moleskin. I bet you can feel those new boots right now."

"A little," Bella confesses.

"Wait, you went hiking with new shoes?" I ask, bewildered. "Girl. You have a lot to learn if you want to start hiking."

"Oh, shut up," Bella laughs.

"I hope we see that bear tomorrow. I'm sort of disappointed in that." Jacob comments.

"Yes, me too." Bella agrees sarcastically. "Maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow and something will eat us!"

I laugh, and Jacob grins.

"Bears don't want to eat people. We don't taste that good." Jacob grins again, hard to see in the dark cab. "Of course, you might be an exception. I bet you'd taste good."

"Thanks so much." Bella says, and an undertone of something sad bites into her voice. She looks away, and I again worry about her.

"Well, on the brightside Jake, I'm sure nothing would want to eat you!" I tease. "You'd taste too much like car oil."

Jacob lightly smacks my arm, and Bella warns him that she could report him to Charlie. We joke the enter way back to the house, and I feel happy knowing Bella left in a good mood. Whatever Cullen did to her, really fucked her up. If I ever see him again, I'm going to knock his teeth out.

 **you guys are so amazing i swear, ahh. thank you so much to everyone that's followed, favorited, reviewed, supported this story in any way. next chapter will be kind of fluffy, since it's the valentines day one. i have mixed feelings about this chapter, but i hope you guys like it! it's 6,000 words long, making it the longest chapter ive written so far. I feel proud of that, haha.**

 **Inyushademons14- ahh thank you. I am too, seth was basically begging me to have it happen. He got his way! it kind of looks like your review got cut off :( sad, because i love reading your reviews. i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Mckoolio- thank you! honestly, half of the things that you said have gone through my head as well, and yes the pack can smell it. or at least, they** _ **will**_ **be able to smell it, once they're in a position where it isn't a room full of crowded people, + them, + rayna. and i don't want to give too much away, but he would act differently. I have the chapter where he phases made, but rayna won't be there for it. It just didn't seem right to have her see it happen yet. However, i might do like a bonus chapter to show what happened when jake phased for the first time. I hope you liked this chapter as well, thank you so much for your lovely review!**

 **Flowerchild23- right? ahh**

 **Americusyoungxoxo- i did too! Thank you so much, it really makes me happy when people comment on their interactions and say they like it. ahh, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Izaria- yes seth is a precious bean i love him sm too, he's my lil angel love. I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **Guest- thank you so much, trust me, jake will be happy by the end of this story. and not with renesmee, that cannon piece of information will never be found in this story, lol. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Rumtrieberinqueen- honestly, be afraid. I'm so close to hating myself for what i'm going to do in a future chapter, bc honestly ouch? But i'm excited for it. Youll know about the paul thing somewhat soon, i think. Thank you thank you thank you, i hope you keep loving this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Valentine's Day falls on Saturday this year, which I find ironic. Since, you know, Seth and I always hang out on Saturday's, and now Seth and I are each other's first real Valentine. It's kismet.

Jacob and I both get ready with enthusiasm. Jacob, because he's spending the day with Bella (I know, total shocker), me, because I'm spending the day with Seth. Jacob has a box of conversation hearts for Bella, since he doesn'twant to overwhelm her with anything more, and I have our living room setup for watching movies, complete with Seth's favorite snacks and candies. I even got Seth a stuffy, this one a walrus. Seth has a secret love for plushies, just another thing I love about him.

Jacob leaves with a happy grin etched on his face as I'm fighting to straighten my hair, and just as I run the straightener through one last time, I hear a knock on the door.

"Augh," I fumble with the bathroom door, and sprint down the hall. I fling the door open to Seth standing there, adorable as ever.

He's holding a bouquet of flowers, a few plushies, some DVDs, and a bag filled with god knows what. He smiles widely, a blush staining his cheeks. He looks at the ground, and then back up at me.

"Happy Valentines Day," Seth flashes me a grin.

"Happy Valentines Day." I hug him somewhat awkwardly, since he's still holding all the things.

Seth follows me into the house, and I set the flowers in a vase. A very old vase, by the looks of it, and it seems somewhat familiar. Well, I guess it would, if it's in my house.

"Come on, we can exchange presents in the living room." I say happily, pulling Seth by the hand into the decorated room.

I've set up an air mattress, every pillow I could find, almost every blanket in the house; and to top it all off, I used a sheet to create a sort of fort held up by the TV and the couch. It goes over the air mattress, so we'll be hidden away in our own little fortress.

We have to duck to get in, and Seth laughs at me. I stick my tongue out at him, and sit in the middle of the air mattress. His presents are hidden behind me, and I wait until he's situated next to me.

"You're so adorable." Seth grins, giving me a kiss on the nose. I giggle, sticking my tongue out at him again while smiling.

"You're a dork," I say adoringly, hugging his waist. It's times like these where I wonder how I could possibly have doubted our relationship. Being with Seth is as easy as breathing.

"I got you an octopus, and a ladybug," Seth says, holding them out to me. "I know you don't like usual things, that's why I got you the octopus, and I got you the ladybug-"

"Because that's what my mom would call me." I finish softly, taking the stuffies from his hands. They're both soft and fuzzy, and I hug them tight.

"Yeah." Seth nods, a half smile on his face.

I gingerly set down my to presents, and hold out Seth's walrus. "I guess we think alike, since I got you a plushie too."

"Where'd you find a walrus?!" Seth exclaims, taking the animal.

"I have my ways," I say mysteriously. "Come on, as if I wouldn't get you your favorite animal."

I reach behind me, and grab the candy I had gotten him. His favorite of all time is peanut brittle, so I got him a few things of that, a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, and some Twix bars. It's all wrapped up in a cellophane bag, and tied together with a red ribbon.

Seth grins, and reaches into his bag. He pulls out a ten pack of Almond Joys, a large assorted bag of Butterfingers, Twix, and Reese's, a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey, and a small box.

I'm shocked at all that he brought, and feel a bit bad for not getting him more. This kid really went all out.

"I brought two spoons, so even though it's your favorite, you're sharing." Seth holds up the spoons, pointing at the ice cream.

"What ever will I do?" I sigh dramatically, pressing a hand to my chest.

"Also, mom wants to take us out for dinner at the diner. She said to not fill up on junk food, but we won't be going until like six." Seth says, and picks up one of the many blankets surrounding us. He drapes it over me, and kisses my nose again.

"And its us," I grin, draping a blanket over Seth. "What's in the box?"

"You'll have to find out." Seth declares, holding it out to me. I take it from his hands, and open it slowly.

There isn't any wrapping paper on it, so all I have to do is lift the box. Inside, there's a bracelet. It has a glittering blue heart on it, that catches in the light from the TV. It isn't gaudy, it isn't too simple, and I love it.

"I really don't deserve all this.." I trail off. "Seth, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." Seth states proudly, kissing me on the lips lightly. "Want me to put it on you?"

I nod, and Seth easily fastens the bracelet on my arm. The silver of the jewelry stands out against the tan of my skin, and I love how it looks. I hug Seth again, and we kiss again.

"What movie do you want to watch first?" Seth asks, pulling out of our kiss. "I have Lion King, Finding Nemo, Emperors New Groove, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Spongebob Movie."

"Let's start with Pirates, and then Lion King." I respond, knowing the Pirates movies are his favorite. They're probably my favorite now as well, thanks to Seth.

"Sounds good." Seth flashes me yet another grin, and sets the movie up in the DVD player.

While he does that, I snuggle into the blankets and pillows nest I've made for myself, hugging my new plushies close. Seth comes back and lays next to me, a fuzzy blanket draped over us. We share the ice cream, and keep the rest of the snacks in close reach.

We lay buried under blankets, pillows underneath our heads and our arms twined around each other. Once we finish the ice cream, I lay my head on Seth's chest with my arms wrapped around his middle, and he plays with my hair, occasionally tickling my back. We share small, quick kisses, and cuddle through every movie.

Towards the end of Finding Nemo, our fourth movie, Seth's phone buzzes.

"Mom says they're leaving for the diner in ten minutes, so we should either meet them at the house or at the diner." Seth says after checking his phone, giving me another kiss on the cheek.

"It's not that far, we can walk." I say, getting from our pile of blankets. I really don't want to leave, I want to stay in this moment with Seth for as long as I can, but you don't say no to Sue. Plus, it's very nice of her to take us out for dinner.

"Okay," Seth says, and we gather our garbage and throw it away in the bin.

Seth puts his remaining presents in his bag, and I throw a sweatshirt over the sweater I'm already wearing. Seth tosses on his jacket, and we walk to the diner. The cold air bites at the exposed skin from the rips in my skinny jeans, and by the time we finish the fifteen minute walk to La Push's only diner, my legs are numb.

Sue smiles warmly at us from her seat at the table, and slides out of her seat to give us each a hug.

"You two look so nice!" Sue exclaims, beaming at us. I hug her back tight, grinning as well. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in one day.

"So do you , Sue." I reply. It's true, Sue is dressed nicer than she normally is, and behind her I can see Harry looking dapper as well. The diner isn't fancy by any means, but Sue and Harry rarely go out for dinner, so why not take the opportunity to dress nice.

"Billy give you any trouble today?" Harry asks jokingly, taking a drink of his coke.

"Naw, he was with Old Quil today." I say. "I'm sure you already knew that though, Harry."

Harry doesn't say anything, just winks at me. I shake my head with a smile, and Seth and I sit next to each other.

"Where's Leah?" Seth asks, scooting his chair in.

"She um, went home." Sue says shortly, in a tone that says they'll discuss it later. I wonder what happened, looking around the diner until my eyes land on none other than the La Push gang.

"Oh Lord.." I mutter, biting my bottom lip. Paul is already staring at me, and I get the feeling that he's been watching me since I came in.

Seth looks at me funny, but then his eyes land on the hall monitors on steroids. He sighs, very lightly, but then takes my hand in his with a firm grip. That makes Paul's jaw clench, and the glass he was holding shattered. Their waitress hurries over to them, apologies spewing from her mouth.

Harry watches the situation plays out, his expression unreadable but his eyes disapproving.

"Seth, we ordered you Root Beer, Rayna, we got you Dr. Pepper, I know it's your favorite." Sue says, patting my hand.

"Thanks Sue." I grin widely, taking a large sip from the straw.

It is then that Sue notices the bracelet on my wrist. "Oh, Seth, is that what you got her?"

"Yeah," Seth says sheepishly, ducking his head.

"It's beautiful! What a lovely gift." Sue nods approvingly.

"It really is. I love it." I squeeze Seth's hand, and give him a quick chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Let's order, shall we?" Harry says rather loudly, and I notice that he seems to be having a silent conversation with Paul Lahote.

Are you fucking kidding me?

Harry ends up getting steak and potatoes, Sue gets a chicken salad, Seth gets a cheeseburger and fries, and I get a chicken wrap with fries. Although we each have our own fries, Seth and I still steal from each other. Of course, Harry then takes fries from each of us, since he's Harry.

We chatter on about our days while we eat. Sue and Harry had gone fishing earlier, and were planning on going to a movie after dinner.

"Would you like to join us?" Sue asks, her eyes kind.

"Actually, I was going to ask Seth if he wanted to go see a movie next week, on Friday," I say, looking over at Seth. "Bella invited us. She, Jake, and some of her friends are going as a group."

"Sure! Is that okay with you?" Seth asks his parents, who nod.

We finish our dinner, and Sue insists on on getting dessert. She and Harry get cheescake, and Seth and I get a cookie and ice cream thing that we share.

Seth flings a bit of ice cream on my cheek with his finger, and I squeal.

"Seth!" I exclaim, the cold shocking me.

He just grins, and I stick my tongue out at him for the millionth time that day. I swipe the ice cream off my cheek, and suck it off my finger.

A loud clatter echoes throughout the diner, and we look to see Paul storming out of the place, roughly shoving his way out. He's shaking, and it reminds me so much of how I am when I get really angry that I stare after him in shock.

I turn back to the table, and out of the corner of my eye see Sam Uley give an apologetic look to Harry, who nods imperceptibly.

"Thank you for the dinner, really," I say, standing up from the table. "But I should really get home before Billy comes back."

"Are you sure-" Sue starts to say, but I rush out of the diner before she finishes her sentence.

I basically run out the door, hoping to catch Paul before he runs off. I went out maybe thirty seconds after he did, so I assume I'll be able to at least yell at his retreating form.

Except, he's nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck.." I mutter, almost spinning in a circle as I look for him. It starts to rain, so with a groan I start to walk home.

When I walk by the edge of the forest, I notice shreds of what looks to be clothing, and even pieces of shoes maybe? What the fuck? I hurry down the road, feeling as though someone's watching my every move as I go.

 **-o-**

Jacob spends the rest of the week finishing the rabbit with fierce determination, wanting to be able to drive it to Bella's to surprise her. Quil was going to come with to the movies with us, but he ended up getting suspended for fighting at school. I invited Brady, Collin, and Nikkita, but they all had plans of their own. It wasn't too much of a loss for me, since I don't really hang out with them anymore. As of late, my life revolves around Seth, Jacob, and Bella. And I don't mind that at all.

I dress nicely on Friday, a pair of non ripped black skinny jeans, and constellation sweater. I make sure my hair is pin straight, and wear my usual makeup. School flies by, and soon Seth and I are walking home together. We see that Jacob has the Rabbit started and ready to go, once we reach my house.

"Nice!" I shout, and run over to hug him. "This is amazing!"

"I know, I know." Jacob grins. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Dude, you should own a car shop when you get older," Seth says, shaking his head with a smile. "This is so cool."

"Hang out in the garage more, and maybe you'll be able to learn how to do this." Jacob gets in the driver's side, starting the car.

"Nah, this is a special type of Jacob magic. No one can come close to it." I say, nudging Seth playfully. Seth wraps an arm around my shoulders with a smile, and I lay my head on him.

Jacob doesn't say anything, but his grin is wide and his face is bright. I know my comment makes him happy, which makes me happy.

We get to Bella's before her, and Jacob leans against the hood. Seth and I stay inside the back of the car, holding hands and talking about the movie we're going to see. Rather than the same movie everyone else will be seeing, we're going to see the new comedy that came out.

Bella pulls up, and leaps out of her truck with a wide smile on her face.

"No way!" She shouts, hurrying over to him. "You're done! I can't believe it! You've finished the Rabbit!"

Jacob beams. "Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."

"Incredible." Bella holds her hand up for a high five, and Jacob smacks his hand against hers.

He leaves it there, intertwining his fingers through hers. "So do I get to drive tonight?"

"Definitely," Bella says, then sighs.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks.

"I'm giving up. I can't top this one. So you win. You're oldest."

Jacob shrugs, seeming unsurprised. "Of course I am."

"What are they talking about?" Seth asks, nudging my knee.

I shake my head. "One of their Jacob and Bella things, I guess."

A suburban parks across the street, and the blonde boy I remember being named Mike walks over to Bella.

"Hey, Bella," He greets, looking at Jacob with wary eyes. He hardly even clears Jacob's shoulder, and I can tell that he's doubting Jacob being a sophomore. I smirk at that, hopefully Jacob's appearance will knock him down a few pegs.

"Hey, Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?" Bella asks, all too cheery.

"Not really." Mike holds out his hand to Jacob.

"Old family friend." Jacob introduces himself, shaking hands. They both lock hands with more force than necessary, and when their grip breaks, Mike flexes his fingers.

"In there, that's Rayna, Jake's sister, and her boyfriend, Seth Clearwater." Bella says, and then turns towards her house where a phone is ringing. "I better get that, it could be Charlie."

She dashes inside, and we're left with good old Mike. He nods at Seth and I, but when all he gets is a nod from Seth, he moves about several yards away from us. Mike looks sullen, but Jacob is as cheery as ever.

"That guy is a real douche," I mutter to Seth, who agrees with me.

Bella comes back out, looking upset. "Ang is sick," She tells us glumly. "She and Ben can't come."

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Connor were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time." Mike suggests.

"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind, Mike-"

"No, I'm coming," Mike interrupts. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He starts towards his suburban.

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" Bella asks. "I told him he could, he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself." She almost sounds like she's bragging, like a PTA mom with an honor roll student.

"Fine," Mike snaps.

"Alright, then." Jacob says, completely comfortable.

Mike climbs in the back of the Rabbit with a disgusted expression, although really, I should be the one disgusted. I'm sitting in the middle now, which means I'm half pressed up against piss bag Mike, who's acting like a bag of sour apples.

Jacob chatters away excitedly, and I get the feeling Bella forgot about her friend sulking in the back.

Mike seems to decide to change his strategy, and bumps past me to lean his chin on the shoulder of Bella's seat; his cheek almost touching hers. Bella jumps, and shifts away, turning her back to the window.

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" Mike asks with a hint of petulance, interrupting Jacob mid sentence. I want to stab him in the side, and I totally could, but I would probably get in trouble.

"Yes," Jacob answers. "But Bella doesn't like music."

Bella stares at Jacob, surprise written all over her face.

"Bella?" Mike asks, annoyed.

"He's right," Bella mumbles, still looking at Jacob's serene profile.

"How can you not like music?" Mike demands.

Bella shrugs. "I don't know. It just irritates me."

"Hmph." Mike leans back in his seat.

"It's kind of like how some people enjoy their personal space. You know, without some terrible smelling cologne drenched asshole practically leaning into their lap." I look pointedly at Mike, shifting further away from him.

Jacob hardly conceals his laughter, whereas Seth lets out one loud burst and quiets himself. Bella doesn't make a sound, but I can see the grin she's trying to hide. Mike says nothing.

When we get to the theater, all of us except Mike hand Bella money.

"What's this?" Bella objects.

"We aren't old enough to get into this one." Jacob reminds her.

Bella laughs out loud. "So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?"

"No, I told him you were planning to corrupt our youthful innocence."

Bella snickers, and Mike quickens his pace to keep up with us.

Inside, Seth and I part ways as soon as possible from the trio. Mike is definitely not fun to be around, and besides, we still need to get our candy, popcorn, and drinks.

As usual, Seth gets sour gummy worms, and I get dots; while watching the movie we normally split them up between each other. Seth gets Cherry Coke, and I get Dr. Pepper. We also get a large popcorn to share, and head into the movie.

Ours is supposed to end earlier than theirs, so we decide to meet in the lobby. The movie is corny, but funny enough, although it's mainly Seth's laugh that makes me laugh. It's only an hour and ten minutes, so it passes quickly. We still have half a bucket of popcorn left, but I dump it on our way out.

"Why'd you do that?" Seth asks, lightly smacking my arm.

I grin. "Free refills here."

Seth shakes his head with a smile on his face, and waits while I refill the bucket for us. I walk back to him, looking around for any sign of the other's. Their movie must not be done yet.

"Rayna!"

Seth and I look to see Jacob standing outside, motioning for us to follow. We walk out into the cool, wet air, and I look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Marshmallow got sick." Jacob jerks his thumb over at Mike, who's sitting on the curb with his head in his hands.

"That's lovely." I groan. "If he throws up on me, or near me, I'll dropkick him out of the car."

"I'll sit in the middle this time." Seth says quickly, and we get in the car.

Jacob helps Mike in, and hands him an empty popcorn bucket with a serious look.

"Please," Is all Jacob says.

Jacob and Bella roll the windows down, and I scoot as close to the door as possible. Almost as the same time, Bella and I curl our arms around our legs to keep ourselves warm. Seth holds his arm up, and I cuddle into his side.

"Cold, again?" Jacob asks, putting his arm around Bella before she could answer.

"You're not?"

Jacob shakes his head.

"You must have a fever or something," Bella grumbles. She touches her fingers to his forehead, and nearly flinches. "Whoa, Jake, you're burning up!"

"I feel fine." Jacob shrugs. "Fit as a fiddle."

Bella frowns, touching his head again.

"Your hands are like ice," He complains.

"Maybe it's me," Bella allows.

Mike groans, and Seth leans over to me as much as possible as he throws up in the bucket. I bury my nose in Seth's shoulder, instead breathing in the smell of his jacket. Jacob checks anxiously over his shoulder to make sure the car isn't filled with vomit.

The way back, Jacob keeps his arm around Bella, and Bella stares out the windshield. Seth and I stay huddled into each other, and eventually he rests his head on top of mine, running his fingers through my hair.

Bella ends up driving Mike home in his suburban, and we tail them to take Bella back home. Jacob is quiet, while Seth and I talk about our plans for the rest of the night, which involve sleeping over at his house. Our parents trust us, and know we wouldn't do anything. Besides, Seth is too innocent for us to do anything. Me, on the other hand.. Not so much.

"I would invite myself in, since we're early," Jacob says, pulling up next to Bella's truck. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little strange."

"Oh, no, not you too! Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No." Jacob shakes his head, his eyebrows pulling together. "I don't feel sick yet, just.. Wrong. If I have to, I'll pull over."

"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" Bella asks anxiously, and turns to me. "Or you, just so I know you guys are good?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob frowns, staring ahead and biting his lip. I nod.

Bella opens her door to get out, but Jacob grabs her wrist lightly and holds her there.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella asks.

"There's something I need to tell you, Bella, but I think it's going to sound corny."

Bella sighs. "Go ahead."

"It's just that, I know you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know I'm always here. I won't ever let you down, I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?" Jacob speaks lowly, and I know he's trying to keep Seth and I from listening.

Bella smiles, and moves forward. She looks like she's about to kiss him, and Jacob looks like he thinks that too, but she stops herself. She moves away, out of the car, and smiles again. "Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know."

A smile breaks out across Jacob's face, and it even makes me smile. Jacob rarely smiles like that, and I know he has it bad for Bella. Then, another strange looks crosses his face.

"I think I better go home now," He says.

Bella nods, and shuts the car door quickly. I hear her shout at him to call her as we pull away.

"You still able to drop Seth and I off, Jake?" I ask softly.

Jacob shudders, and I swear it looks like his skin twitches. "Yeah." He speaks flatly, and I don't say anything else.

When we reach Seth's house, we get out of the car quickly, and Jacob pulls away fast. Seth and I look at each other, shrug, and walk in the house.

Harry is still up, sitting in the living room, most likely waiting for us. He smiles when he sees us, and gets up to take a handful of our popcorn.

"How was it?" He asks, giving me a hug.

"The movie was okay, Bella's friend got sick," Seth says, walking into the kitchen. "I thought I smelled moms hot chocolate!"

"She left some for you guys, she knew you'd want some." Harry calls after him.

"Jacob was acting weird." I say, and I don't know why I do. I feel the urge to, so I do. "He started feeling strange, said it wasn't like he was sick, just.. Off."

Harry gives me an odd look. "Is he headed home?"

I nod.

"Damn," Harry mutters and hurries into the kitchen. I follow him, and see that he's calling someone on the phone.

Seth walks over with two mugs of hot chocolate, four marshmallows in each one, sprinkles on the one he holds out to me. I smile, taking it, and he walks into the living room. I trail behind slowly, listening to what Harry says.

All I make out is "Jacob", "tonight", and "Billy's", before Harry hangs up the phone. I hurry to the living room, afraid he'll catch me eavesdropping.

"Get lost?" Seth teases, already sitting on his end of the couch.

"Totally, pretty confusing floor plan." I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs, and we drink our hot chocolate, watching Teen Titans from a DVD Seth had. We alternate between actually eating the popcorn, and throwing it at each other.

"Terra and Beast Boy should have stayed together," Seth shakes his head, sipping his drink.

"Uh, Raven and Beast Boy are better. Terra and him, they're more best friends. Raven and Beast Boy, they balance each other out." I respond. "If they would have continued with season six, that ship would have totally sailed."

"We are not getting into this argument again, Rey." Seth says, tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"Why not?" I demand, raising an eyebrow. "Afraid you won't have a good comeback?"

"Naw, because we've had it like a hundred times already." Seth states, and I nod. That would be correct.

Eventually we get tired, and we pull out our blankets and pillows. Seth also has his walrus, while I have my ladybug and a very special plushie, the wolf I got from my mom when I was two. Seth smiles when he sees it.

I lay on the left side of the couch, and Seth lays on the right side. We're honestly too big for this now, but we make it work. It doesn't help that I seem to have gone through a weird growth spurt lately, and am now five one rather than four nine.

Somehow, Seth ends up right next to me though, and we cuddle. He runs his hands through my hair and I lay my head on his chest, tracing patterns on his arm.

He presses a soft kiss to my lips, and then my nose. I giggle, burrowing into his side.

"I love youuuu," Seth says, kissing my nose again.

"I love you moooore!" I kiss him on the lips, and try to intensify it by gently biting his bottom lip. He pulls away, still stroking my hair.

I sigh quietly, and lay back on his chest. We fall asleep like that, arms wrapped around each other, his hand tangled in my hair. I feel like I'm home.

 **sorry for the semi late update! ive been very busy with work, and started a new twilight fanfiction. I haven't posted it yet, and I might not. idk. anyways, thank you guys so much for all the love for this story, as always! and I hope you liked this chapter as well. I'm going to try to update at least twice every week. I love this story so much ahh. also, you guys are making me want to change the endgame for this so much but ahh. I don't know. I'm undecided on what to do. at least for who Rayna will be paired with. idk. ahh.**

 **FlowerChild23- thank you! I feel bad for Paul too, poor guy.. wolf.. hot head. whatever you prefer to call him.**

 **inyushademons14- billy does what he thinks is best for the tribe, and he's set in his ways. being around Rayna has been hard for him since sarah died, because she looks a lot like her. he's filled with guilt, regret, and loss most of the time when he looks at her, so he doesn't interact with her as much as he should for that reason. no matter what, seth and Rayna will remain best friends. they might have some bumps in the road, but in the end, they're there for each other.**

 **friendlyneighborhoodhufflepuff- first off, yes hufflepuff pride! and secondly, for now, yes, she would. but later... well, you'll see.**

 **guest- thank you so so so so so much! I love seth/Rayna, and I'm a bit undecided on what I'm going to do. I feel like if I go with what I originally had planned, you guys may no longer like the story, but at the same time, I want to continue with it. ahh, idk. I'm glad you like this story, that makes me happy :) I love leah so much, and I have something nice planned for her. shes one of my favorite characters.**

 **guest- indeed.**

 **darkdust27- thank you so much for reviewing on all the chapters! you-re freaking awesome for that!I agree that bella is awful when she's around Edward. I like Edward, but his relationship with bella was just.. toxic. I feel bad for Jacob too, it isn't fair what bella puts him through. I love seth/Rayna too, that's why I'm kind of stressing over what to do! ahh. anyways, that you so very much for all your reviews!**

 **guest- AHHH. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. what do you think is up with Paul? ahhh, I love hearing everyones guesses. yes. I'm sorry fo rkeeping you on the edge of your seat! thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **izaria- thank you! I agree with you on paul, like dude chill your testosterone ass out. lort. seth is my babylove hes so sweet I love him so much ahh. as long as bella isn't around eddie, she and Rayna will be friends. and honestly I agree with you on leah, she deserves so much love and attention and ahh, I love her. theres a reason she acted the way she did towards Rayna, its not because I hate her or something. I actually adore leah so much, shes so gahh. yes. I love her.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, I spend at Seths. We don't do much, just hang out around the house and watch TV, but Harry seems.. Almost like he doesn't want me to go home. I don't even end up leaving until almost nine.

I walk home alone, although Seth had wanted to walk me. But I told him no, since it was already so late. All of my things were shoved in a backpack on my shoulder, which started aching halfway home.

Billy is sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him. He looks off, and he keeps looking out the window, and then to the phone.

"Hey." I greet, walking to my room. "Where's Jake?"

"Sleeping." Billy says quickly, and I get the feeling he's lying.

"Still sick?" I ask, lingering in the hallway.

"Yep."

"Okay then," I mutter, and enter my room. I set my backpack down, and yank off my clothes. I pull on sweatpants and a long sleeve tee shirt. It gets tiring, covering up all the time, but I did it to myself. Sad thing is, I wouldn't trade it. For some odd, sick reason, I _like_ my scars. I don't know who I'd be without them.

I turn on the radio, and an old Michael Jackson song plays. I feel the urge to sing along, so I flip the radio off. I lay on bed in silence, wondering what the hell is going on with my brother. If he is sick, then I hope he gets better soon. If he isn't sick, then I hope he figures his shit out.

The sound of our phone ringing wakes me up in the morning, and I groggily roll out of bed, stumbling to the phone. Yet as I near the kitchen I see Jake has the phone.

And holy fuck, his hair is fucking gone, he seems to have grown at least another foot, and.. Fuck, he looks buff as shit. How did he change so drastically from last night?

"Everything," Jacob whispers into the phone, and I flinch at the pain tangible in his tone. "Every part of me hurts."

A moment passes, and he speaks again, his tone abrupt and flat. "No, you can't come here."

"I'll call you when I can. I'll let you know when you can come down again." He speaks quickly.

I hear someone outside the house let out a loud call, it almost sounded like "Yeeyee" and I raise my eyebrows at it.

"I've got to go." Jacob says with urgency. After a pause, he speaks again. "Right." His voice has a strange, bitter tone to it.

He's silent for a moment, and I stay where I am, watching him cautiously. "Wait for me to call."

He whispers something into the phone, something I can't hear, and he hangs up the phone. He rubs at his eyes, and freezes when he sees me.

"Jake.." I trail off, my eyes wide as I look at him. "What happened to you?"

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me morosely, and the "Yeeyee" call is heard again. With speed I didn't know he possessed, Jacob spun on his heel and hurried outside.

If I weren't in a state of shock, I would have hurried after him. Instead, I walk into the kitchen and sit in one of the chairs. I drop my face in my hands, slide my fingers through my hair, grabbing at the hair on the base of my neck.

The pain distracts me enough that I don't start crying, even though that's all that I want to do. I'm worried about my brother, and I know I won't get any answers. How do I know that? Because it's the same fucking thing that happened to Jared Cameron and Paul Uley and Embry Call, and now it's my brother. Sam Uley has his claws sunk into my brother, and I can't help him. There's nothing I can do, and I'm not going to cry about it.

 **-o-**

I avoid my house as much as possible for the next two weeks. I end up staying at Seth's house; actually, Harry and Sue practically begged me to. Leah is annoyed by my presence, but Seth is thrilled. I sleep on the couch, and only sometimes wake up with tears dried on my cheeks. Tiffany Call has me work every day after school, since Embry is MIA, but I don't mind. It makes me feel a bit better about staying at the Clearwaters, since it means I don't just sit around their house all the time.

I try to help out around their house as much as possible, but whenever Sue catches me cleaning she waves me off. The only reason she lets me help with cooking meals is because she knows I love cooking. She even teaches me how to make her famous pies, and of course Seth was helpful, sneaking bits of it the whole time we cooked.

On Saturday, I end up going home. Not because I particularly wanted to, but because I didn't want to overstay my welcome at the Clearwater house. Besides, spending all that time with Seth was overwhelming. Not in a good or bad way, I just needed my space. Even if that means being around my now gang member brother and silent father.

I walk into the house, seeing Billy on the phone. It doesn't appear that Jacob is home, and I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that. I settle for somewhere in between.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Billy says, watching me walk in with unreadable eyes. "He's not in."

"Yeah," Billy is silent for a moment too long. "Turns out it wasn't mono after all. Just some other virus."

"Are you talking to Bella?" I demand, walking over to him.

"He's giving some friends a ride to Port Angeles- I think they were going to see a double feature or something. He'll be gone the whole day." Billy replies, ignoring what I had asked.

Anger flares inside me, and I storm over to the phone. I rip the thing out of Billy's hands, nearly taking our phone off the wall at the same time.

"Bella?" I ask quickly, hoping she hadn't hung up.

"Rayna?" Bella asks hopefully. "Is that you?"

"Yes." I state, moving as far away from Billy as possible. "What are you doing today?"

"Um," Bella says uncertainly. "I don't have any plans."

"Meet me at the La Push diner." I say. "We can hang out."

"That sounds great." Bella says gratefully. "I'll be there in ten."

"See you then." I hang up the phone, and leave the kitchen. Billy calls after me, but I ignore him.

I drop my bag in my room, and grab a hair binder. I slide it onto my wrist, and pull the sleeve of my red sweatshirt over it. I ignore Billy again, slamming the door behind me. Quickly, I walk to the diner.

I don't end up waiting long, a few minutes after I got there Bella's truck roared into the lot. I don't give her a chance to get out, just jump into the passenger seat.

"What's going on?" Bella blurts the minute I shut the door. She throws the truck in reverse, and we tear out of the parking lot.

"I think Jake joined Sam's gang," I rush out. "I haven't even been at home for two weeks, and it's weird because Billy had nothing against it, and Harry and Sue were all too happy to have me, and I can't get answers from _anyone_."

"He said he was afraid of Sam, that he kept staring at him." Bella slams her hand on the steering wheel.

"Can we just.. Not talk about this right now?" I ask pleadingly. "I know you probably want to talk about it, since Jake is your best friend, but I've spent the past two weeks mulling over it in my mind and it's such a hopeless situation to me that if I think about it too much, I'm going to breakdown."

Bella is silent for a moment, and then nods. "Yeah, let's just find something to do."

"We can look for the meadow," I supply. "I'm pretty good at navigating the woods, I bet we can find it."

Bella gives me a weak smile. "That sounds good.

We drive to the same spot as last time, and Bella pulls out the map and compass. It takes a few minutes, but I finally have the compass pointing the right way.

"Let's go." I say, and we trudge into the woods together.

The forest is full of life today, all the little creatures enjoying the momentary dryness. As we walk through, the birds chirp and caw, insects buzz noisily around our heads, and occasionally we see field mice scurry through the shrubs. I tie my hair up with my binder, my curls frizzing and sticking to my neck. Our feet squish across the damp ground, but I feel uneasy.

I feel on edge, and the deeper we go, the stronger the sense of unease gets. As we get deeper, I suddenly realize that the odd sound I'm hearing is Bella's breathing.

I turn quickly, seeing that she's almost gasping for breath and clutching her chest as though it's the only thing keeping her alive. Maybe it is.

She doesn't see me look, and I quickly turn back. I don't want to embarrass her, and as long as she isn't having a heart attack I won't worry too much. Besides, it isn't the first time Bella has clutched her chest like she's holding herself together with the strength of her arms. Yet another reason I want to knock Cullen's teeth out.

The rhythm of our footsteps becomes sort of a lullaby for me, lulling my mind into nothing but figuring our way to Bella's meadow. Bella's breathing evens out, and I sigh in time, Bella is moving more efficiently. We seem to have covered four miles already, I note with enthusiasm.

With an abruptness that disorients me, I step through a large arch made by two maple vines- pushing past the chest high ferns- into a meadow.

"I think we found it," I call behind to Bella, who hurries towards me and into the meadow.

The clearing is symmetrical, perfectly round like someone had intentionally created the flawless circle, tearing out the trees but leaving no evidence of that violence in the waving grass. To the east, I hear a stream bubbling. The ground is thick with tall grass that sways in the light breeze light ripples across a lake.

As I step further in, taking in the sight, I hear a thunk next to me. I turn to see Bella kneeling at the edge of the clearing, beginning to gasp.

"Bella?" I ask in a panic, but she doesn't seem to hear me.

Bella curls into herself, a tight ball on the forest floor, gasping for breath and looking like she can't hold herself together. Everytime she does something like this, it traces back to Cullen.

Cullen must have taken her here, and now everything is hitting her at once.

"Honey," I whisper soothingly, dropping down to wrap my arms around her. There are no tears on her face, just a broken emptiness that haunts me to the core. "I'm so sorry he did this to you."

Her eyes go to the edge of the clearing, and widen in shock. I look behind me, and see a man walking towards us.

I'm surprised; we're far away from any trails here, there's no reason we would have company. It is then that I notice the pallid skin, graceful, fluid movements, odd, sharp features. A jolt of fear rushes through me, because I don't think this is a normal man.

"Laurent!" Bella cries in surprised pleasure, startling me. I move away from her, and she stands up slowly. Cautiously, I stand next to her, surprised at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Bella?" He asks, looking more astonished than Bella.

"You remember." Bella smiles. I don't know what to do, so I slowly edged away, standing near the edge of the meadow.

He grins. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolls towards us, and my skin starts to itch.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you had gone to Alaska."

He stops ten paces away from us, cocking his head to the side. His face is beautiful, but too unnatural.

"You're right," He agrees. "I did go to Alaska. Still. I didn't expect.. When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they moved on."

"Oh." Bella bites her lip, and wraps her arms around herself. The man watches with curious eyes. It is then that I realize his eyes are bright fucking red.

"They did move on." Bella finally spits out.

"Hmmm," He murmurs. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

Bella smiles wryly. "Something like that."

"Hmm." He says again, thoughtful.

"Bella, we need to go." I finally speak, my eyes not leaving the man. His red ones flicker to mine, and he smiles sadistically.

"No need to leave yet. Your dear friend and I are merely having a conversation." He smiles with his teeth, bright white and gleaming.

"Rayna," Bella's eyes widen and she looks at me. I think she forgot that I was here.

"Do they visit often?" The man asks, casual, his weight shifted towards us.

Bella starts for a moment, and then speaks quickly. "Now and again," Bella's voice is too light, too relaxed. I can see through it, and so can he. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted…" Bella is beginning to babble.

"Hmmm." He says again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for while."

"I'll have to tell Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry he missed your visit." She deliberates. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to.. Edward, I suppose-" Bella barely manages to say the name, and her expression twists, ruining any credibility she may have had. "-he has such a temper… Well, I'm sure you remember the whole James thing." Bella rolls her eyes, waving a hand dismissively, an edge of hysteria to her voice.

James thing?

"Is he really?" The man asks pleasantly, skeptically.

"Mmhmm."

The man steps closer to us. If I weren't frozen, I would back Bella up help her lie seem believable. I don't know who this man is, but he isn't friendly.

"So how are things working in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" Her voice is too high.

"I like Tanya very much," He muses. "And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But the restrictions are difficult.. Im surprised that they keep it up for long." He smiles at Bella conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat."

"Oh," Bella says in a faint voice. A lead ball settles in the pit of my stomach. "Jasper has problems with that too."

"Really?" The man seems interested now. "Is that why they left?"

"No," Bella says honestly. "Jasper is more careful at home."

"Yes," The man agrees, stepping closer. "I am too."

"Did Victoria ever find you?" Bella asks breathlessly.

The question stops him. "Yes," He says. "I actually came as a favor to her." He makes a face. "She won't be happy about this."

I can sense that we're in danger, and anxiety balloons in my chest. My skin itches again, and I find my fingers reaching to my stomach where my newer cuts are.

"About what?" Bella says eagerly.

"About me killing you," He answers in a seductive purr.

That stops me short, and I inhale sharply. He gives me a smile.

"She wanted me to save that part for herself," He goes on blithely. "She's sort of.. Put out, with you, Bella."

"Me?" Bella squeaks.

He shakes his head, chuckling. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But, James was her mate, and your Edward killed him."

Edward killed a guy? What the fuck has Bella gotten herself into?

"She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward- fair turn about, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so unprotected. I guess her plan was flawed."

He frowns. "I suppose she'll be angry with me."

"Then why not wait for her?" Bella chokes out.

He smiles mischievously. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to _this_ place on Victoria's mission- I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell.. Simply mouthwatering."

"He'll know it was you," Bella whispers. "You won't get away with this."

"And why not?" The man's smile deepens. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body- you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. This is nothing personal, Bella, let me assure you. Just thirst."

"Please," Bella gasps.

"Just let us go," I plead, finding my voice. "We aren't the Cullens. We haven't done you wrong. Please, let us leave."

The man shakes his head. "Look at it this way, Bella, and Bella's friend, Rayna, isn't it? I am doing you a favor."

"How?" Bella chokes out.

"I'll be very quick," He assures us both now, looking from Bella to I. "You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. And if the Volturi knew your little friend knew about us.." He shakes his head, almost in disgust. "If you knew what Victoria had planned, I swear, you'd be thanking me."

Both Bella and I stare at him in horror. My anxiety bubbles to the surface, my skin crawls, and I finally finally _finally_ dig my nails into my stomach, opening the newest cuts I have and relishing in the stinging pain it brings.

The man snaps his head to me, and bares his teeth. He inhales deeply, and crouches like he's going to spring at me, when suddenly, he stops.

"I don't believe it," He says in a low voice, backing away from us.

I see the wolf before Bella does. It rushes to Laurent, a hulking mass of dark silver fur, it's teeth bared and a low growl erupting from its throat. A big black wolf follows, and so do three more. One of them, a giant, rusty brown monster, is close enough to touch.

But I don't touch it, I turn and start running. I trip, fall scrape my knees on everything. I crash through every possible obstacle, and almost immediately hear Bella following me. It would be hard not hear, since both of us are making so much noise. I should have waited for her, but I couldn't. I just had to get out of there.

It takes me about three hours, but I finally come out at Bella's truck. I don't see her anywhere, but she left it unlocked. I hop in, and curl down underneath the seat. The sky has started to darken, and it makes me even more terrified.

Minutes later, the door flings open. I had forgotten to lock it, and almost scream until I see Bella.

"Fucking drive!" I yell at her while she locks her door. I see that she's sobbing, but I am too.

The roar of the engine comforts us both, and soon we calm down. Bella seems to be headed for Forks, and I vigorously shake my head.

"Bring me to La Push," I plead, digging my nails into my palms. "I need to go home."

She changes her path, now driving on the road to Forks. I want to talk to Bella about what happened, the man.. thing, who knew her, who had killed people. And _Cullen_ who, if the man was telling the truth, had killed people as well.

What the fuck had Bella gotten into?

The truck is silent, save for the engine. Bella doesn't speak, I don't speak. When my house comes into view, I hardly give Bella a chance to stop. She slams on the breaks when I shove my door open, and I half fall out of the car.

"I'm sorry," Bella rushes out, her eyes wide and her face paler than usual. "You shouldn't have been there."

"Don't talk to me anymore." I nearly shout, and I hurry into the house.

Billy isn't home, Jacob isn't home, so it's just me. I'm glad for that fact, since my nails have dried blood on them and so does my stomach. I look like a mess, so the minute I walk through the door, I head to the bathroom and strip down to nothing.

I turn the water until it's scalding, and stand there with the stream rushing down on me. I don't know how long I stand there, letting the water burn my skin, but soon I hear someone roughly enter the house, shouting my name.

"Rayna!" I recognize Jacob's voice, and hear the concealed anger in it. "Come out here now!"

Confused, I turn the water off and quickly towel dry. I pull on my robe, run a brush through my curls, and slowly open the bathroom door. Billows of steam wafts out, and the cool air from the rest of the house wraps around my exposed skin.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice cracking. I know I sound off, but I don't know how to sound normal right now. I don't know what to think.

Jacob is standing there with his arms crossed, no shirt on. The only thing he's wearing are jean shorts, even his feet are bare. Plus, he looks kind of dirty. The kid needs a shower.

"You got a fucking tattoo?" I exclaim, interrupting whatever he was trying to say. There's an intricate design on his shoulder, one that looks oddly familiar. The black ink shines against his russet skin.

"I smell blood." Jacob says suddenly, and seems to examine my exposed skin. I pull my robe tighter around me. His eyes turn dark, like he just realized something awful. "Let me see your arms."

"Are you on drugs?" I blurt, my blood running cold. Fuck, why is he doing this?

"Let me _see_ your goddamn arms!" Jacob shouts this time, slamming his hand straight through the wall. I jump back, flinching. Holy shit, he's gotten strong.

"Fuck you, Jacob, and your stupid fucking secrets, and your pathetic crush on Bella, and your stupid relationship with dad, and your stupid new friends!" I shout back, feeling anger rip through my body in a fast, sudden rush. "Fuck you!"

Jacob snaps his eyes to mine, and it looks like his body is shaking, vibrating. He snaps his neck to the side, and back to me. A low growl rumbles through his chest, and it looks like his muscles are spasming.

"Jacob?" I say in a small, scared voice. As fast as it came, my anger leaves, instead leaving me terrified of Jacob.

Slowly, he stops shaking, and he bows his head like he's ashamed. "Let me see your arms." He speaks each word deliberately, faint traces of anger lingering in his tone.

"Why do you get to have secrets, and I don't?" I demand, and for some stupid reason I feel tears pricking the back of my eyes, my chest feels light and heavy all at the same time, and I feel dizzy.

"Because mine aren't about cutting myself." Jacob snaps harshly, and his skin does the weird twitching thing again.

"I don't cut myself." I say weakly, my blood turning to ice. I've been so careful, how does he know? I feel everything come crashing down around me, and turn to grip the bathroom counter.

"Prove it, then." Jacob practically sneers, and I screw my eyes shut, grinding my teeth together.

"Leave me alone, Jacob." I say, trying to breath evenly in my nose and out of my mouth. I don't need to have a panic attack right now.

He doesn't move, just stares at me in pity. When I see the look, I almost drop to the floor with the wave of anger that passes through me.

I roughly shove him, making him fly into the wall across from me. I don't know where that strength came from, but I don't have time to think about it because of the rage racing through me.

Jacob growls , and yet again his skin twitches. Almost like a reflex, I growl louder than he does. I have no idea why I did that, and from the look on Jacob's face, he doesn't know either. He stares at me openly, almost in shock, and runs out of the house so fast I barely see him leave.

I yell in frustration, and slam my fist against the bathroom counter top. To my utter shock, it cracks, sending spider-like splinters through the ceramic. I stare for a minute, trying to wrap my head around what I just did, but I can't.

Almost in a trance, I walk to my room, and slam the door shut, locking it. I don't bother putting clothes on, just lay on my bed with my robe wrapped around me. The anger has subsided, and I feel numb.

The numbness wraps around me, crashes over me in waves, and I sink into it willingly. I've been feeling too much lately, and I want it to stop. I want it all to stop.

 **hiiii, I'm so sorry for the late update, I've had a hectic week but updates will return to normal now! thank you for all the support, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Darkdust27- that is what the book says, and you'll understand more about why Paul is acting like he is in a few chapters. I plan on doing a POV for him fairly soon.**

 **Friendlyneighborhoodhufflepuff- oh dang u might be right woAh.**

 **Flowerchild23- thank u!**

 **Inyushademons14- buckle up, it's gonna be a heck of a ride here on out.**

 **Guest-i honestly can't thank you enough for your lovely review, ahh. Thank you so so so much, and I'm glad that you'll keep reading the story regardless of the pairings! I'm not sure what I'll do about the whole Jacob Bella situation, but I don't know. Ah. Decisions.**

 **Guest- you're quite intuitive.**

 **Guest- I'm still not quite sure what I'll do yet, but The character list is set how it is because of Rayna and Seth's friendship. I wanted to focus on that more than anything else in the beginning.**

 **Guest- ahh, I'm glad someone caught that little bit.**

 **Izaria- I mean, if you want to send me in an OC for Leah's best friend/imprint, I'm all for it. I'd love to put in a low-key leah pairing tbh.**

 **Rumtreiberinqueen- thank u! I'm so glad you're excited, you made my day!**

 **Pink lightspeed ranger- thank u! In answer to your question, you'll find out soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

I haven't realized how persistent Bella is until this week.

It starts on Tuesday, when she calls our house. Jacob isn't home, I don't want to talk to anyone, and Billy doesn't answer it. I know it's Bella, because Billy invested in caller ID for the phone. I don't think much of it, and besides, I have work, so I don't spend time at home worrying about it.

Wednesday is when she starts to get annoying. I get home from school around three thirty, and the phone is ringing. Four rolls around, and it rings again. Caller ID says it's Bella. Four thirty, she calls again. At this point, I have to go to work, so I don't know that she calls every half hour up to nine until I get home. Billy doesn't answer it, not even once. Jacob isn't home.

Thursday, she gives us a break. Which is good, too, since it was my day off, and if I would have had to endure another round of the phone game, I would have told her to fuck off. Jacob still isn't home.

Friday comes around, and I have hope that she's given up. Since Thursday passed without incident, I hurried off to work with a clear mind, worrying only about the shipment Tiffany wants me to put out and, you know, about my gang member brother. Thankfully, my shift lasts only from 3:30-7:00. On Fridays, Tiffany closes the store early.

"Rayna?" Tiffany says timidly, and her tone confuses me. Although I'm about to leave, I stop, and give her a questioning gaze.

"What's up?" I ask, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"How has Embry been acting in school?" Tiffany asks, her eyes full of concern. I notice the new worry lines she has on her face, and feel pity for the woman.

"He's quiet. He only hangs out with Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron, and Sam Uley." I bite my lip. "And, of course, Jacob now."

"I'm so worried about him," Tiffany murmurs, almost like she doesn't remember that I'm still here. "You can go now, sweetie. Thank you for all your help today."

"Of course, Mrs. Call." I nod, and walk out the door. The entire walk home, my mind is clouded with thoughts of Embry, and his mother, and the worried look on her face as she thought about her son.

I'm so deep in thought, that when I reach my house, I almost overlook the giant, rusty orange truck that's so familiar sitting in our driveway. I don't see Bella in it, and I start to hurry in the house to see if maybe, she had cornered Jacob inside. Although, I doubt he's home.

"Why?!" I hear someone shout in a rough voice, and then hear a loud crack that echoes throughout the air.

I look around, and see Jacob standing next to a broken tree, Bella a few steps behind him looking close to a breakdown.

Jacob starts jogging back towards the house, and Bella yells after him. "Back to Sam!"

He says something in reply, but I can't hear him. He looks pissed, and I remember what happened the last time I was around him when he was angry. I quickly hurry into the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Where's the fire?"

"Fuck," I gasp out at the unfamiliar voice, and look to see the entire fucking La Push gang standing around my living room.

"Rayna," Billy says warningly, a disapproving look on his face.

I scoff. "Oh, so now you're talking to me? Go to hell."

"That's no way to talk to an Elder." Sam Uley's voice whips out in an odd, demanding tone. It's almost as though he was trying to command me to do something.

"You're the ones invading my house, you steroid junkies, so why don't you all go fuck each other, since you're all so goddamn close?" I storm past them, slamming the door to my room shut. I hear one of them laugh, and then hear Sam immediately reprimand him.

"Get the fuck out of my house," I mutter, and let out a sound that eerily reminds me of a growl.

Their chatter increases after a brief pause, and soon I hear them laughing with Billy. It irritates me, and I shove my head under my pillow. Eventually, they leave, and I move out from under my pillow cautiously. A few minutes of silence pass, and with a sigh, I pull out my english homework.

After writing my eight vocabulary sentence, the phone rings. I stand up to get it, but instead hear Billy's gravely voice answer. I venture out quietly when I hear him say Charlie's name.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, Charlie. They talked outside, then Bella left. Jacob didn't come back inside." Billy says, and after a short pause, speaks again. "Sam Uley is a great man. Very good with the kids down here."

I nearly scoff, but remain quiet.

"Maybe Jacob got tired of Bella stringing him along." Billy replies shortly, and my mouth drops open in shock.

I hear Charlie's voice increase over the phone, but can't make out any words. It drops back down, and Billy is quiet with a closed off expression on his face.

"You don't know your daughter as well as you think you do." Billy says curtly, and again Charlie's voice increases.

This time, there's a longer pause before Billy speaks again. "The boys won't be causing you any problems." Another pause. "You do that. Goodbye."

Billy hangs up the phone, and rubs a hand across his face. I notice how aged he looks, and how tired he is. I want to yell at him for putting this on Bella, I'm angry at him like Charlie is, but instead I retreat back into my room.

Honestly, Jacob has enough going on without having to deal with whatever Bella has gotten herself into.

Just like that, that one thought opens the floodgate of emotions I've been withholding. I've pushed the incident in the meadow out of my mind, but now, it's bleeding into my every thought. The man, _thing_ , was a murderer, and shit, he wasn't human. I know that. He couldn't have been human, and I almost died.

 _I could have died._

His words float through my mind, the eery melodic tune passing through my ears once again. " _No one will find your body- you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans."_

He said humans, as though there were a clear distinction between what he was, and what we were.

An invisible hand clasps over my mouth, and equally ghostly ropes string themselves around my body. Adrenaline pierces through my heart, leaking into my veins, and I feel my ribs straining against the rope, struggling to inflate my lungs. My head is a carousel of fears spinning wildly out of control, faster and faster than the next, each one pushing my mind into blackness. I want to run, need to freeze. I don't know where I am, part of me can feel the imprint of the carpet against my body and cheek as I lay pressed against it, gasping for breath, whereas another part of me is gone, floating away into nothing.

One word wiggles from my memories, latching onto a piece of my subconscious until finally, it breaks free and lands behind my lips. My eyes fling open, and when I gasp for air, it springs out into the open.

"Vampire," I spit the word out, my sense coming back to me. _Vampire. Cold ones._ It all makes sense, and I was foolish to not see it before.

I release my arms from the grip my nails had on them, but don't leave the floor. I still lay on it, dizzy and trying to catch my breath.

 _Of course_. I had believed in the legends all my life, but once it finally showed itself, I ignored all the signs. I ignored it, acted dumb. It was in front of me the whole time. I have been foolish.

But then..

A new wave of emotions wash over me; panic, fear, elation, and a sense of closure. How could I have been so blind? It all makes sense, all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place as I lay on my bedroom floor.

Growth spurt. Intense body heat. _Protectors_. Not a gang, but.. Brothers. A pack. A wolfpack. Werewolves.

My brother is a werewolf. And so is Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Embry Call.. and Paul Lahote. The legends that I had thought were possible, are true. It's all true.

Billy kept this from me. He knew that I believed in them more than Jacob ever had, and yet he kept me in the dark. How could he do this to me? I had worried so much over nothing.

I don't know how long I lay there, curled up in a ball on my floor, mulling over everything in my head. By the time I realized I couldn't completely process my revelation in one night, it is pitch black outside, and Billy has gone to sleep. Jacob doesn't come home, of course he doesn't. He's too busy running around as a wolf with his friends. Protecting our tribe. Making Billy proud.

Eventually, I fall asleep on the floor, an ache in my chest eating away at my very being. I dream of wolves that night, a silver wolf darting back in forth of my line of vision, a large black wolf watching me ominously, and russet wolf staring with passionless eyes.

What wakes me up the next morning, is the loud pounding reverberating through the house. Blinking wearily, I shove myself off my uncomfortable position, wincing at the stiffness in my bones. I don't have to look in a mirror to know I had the carpet imprinted on my cheek and half my body.

I rub at my eyes, and sit on the edge of my bed. I'm still exhausted, but I can't sleep. Not when I'll dream of wolves and the world I live in now. Or, the world I'm now aware of.

The slam of Jacob's bedroom door makes me jump, and I quickly stumble to my door, whipping it open to see Bella staring in his room. She backs away, and quietly shuts the door. She doesn't notice me, since my room is one down from Jacob, and slowly walks back into our front room.

I follow cautiously, and wonder what she knows. She knew of the vampires, has she figured out our tribes secrets as well? It wouldn't be hard, since Jacob already told her everything she needed to know.

"Look," Bella's voice breaks the silence, puncturing my thoughts. "I'll be down at the beach for awhile. When he wakes up, tell him I'm waiting for him, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Billy agrees.

Bella nods, and goes to walk out the door. She stops midway, freezes, looking out the window. From my spot in the hallway, I see the other pack members coming towards our house. And since Bella doesn't understand what danger is, she runs out to confront them.

With only a second of hesitation, I hurry out after her, ignoring Billy as he rolls himself to Jacob's room.

"Stay inside, Rayna." Billy orders, and I scoff. As if.

I rush out after Bella, my socks squishing in the wet ground. Bella runs right over to Sam, and pushes him.

"What did you do?" Bella shouts, and Sam clenches his jaw. Paul shakes, and looks like he's going to lunge at her.

"Easy," Sam hisses out, to Paul or Bella, I don't know.

"He didn't want this!" Bella yells, her voice taking a slight hysterical edge.

"What did we do? What did he do, what did he tell you?" Paul snarls out, the vicious tone shocking me to my core. They haven't noticed me yet, standing a few feet behind Bella.

"Both of you _calm down_." Sam orders, grabbing Paul's arm.

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you," Bella snaps heatedly, getting in Paul's face.

Paul laughs, and that seems to irritate Bella. He laughs louder, looking from Jared to Sam, and I see Bella start to wind her fist back.

"Bella, don't!" I blurt out, rushing closer to her. Paul snaps his attention to me fully, his eyes boring into mine, so he doesn't see Bella's hand smack him across the face.

The sound of skin smacking against skin is harsh, and Paul immediately stops laughing. His whole posture changes. He starts shaking, trembling, and his skin does the twitching thing I've seen Jacob do.

"Bella," I grab her arms, pulling her away from him.

"Too late now!" Jared chortles. Sam moves Paul further away from us, and tells him to calm down. It doesn't help, and spit flies from his mouth as his body seems to fold into itself, falling forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there's a loud ripping sound, and Paul explodes.

Dark silver fur blows out from him, coalescing into a shape more than five times his size- a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring.

His muzzle wrinkles back over his teeth, and another growl rolls through his colossal chest. His dark, enraged eyes focus on Bella.

Bella stumbles backwards, causing me to slip on my wet socks since I still have a hold on her arm, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Paul roars at that, and takes a step towards Bella, who's running to our small red house.

"Bella!" Jacob yells, and I hear his feet pounding against the ground. Looks like Billy woke him.

"Run!" Bella gasps out, but Jacob doesn't listen.

I know I should be running away, or at the very least trying to protect myself, but at the same time, I can't stop staring at Paul. His fur looks thick and soft, and the dark silver glints in the light. He looks dangerous, and gentle all at the same time. His eyes, too intelligent for any normal wolf, stare back at mine, and he visibly relaxes.

"Jake, run!" Bella shouts out again.

My eyes don't leave the wolf, so I have no warning for the one that flies over my head. All I hear is a tearing, ripping sound, and a sudden growl. Then, Paul tenses again, snarling and roaring at the russet wolf soaring over my head.

A scream tears through my throat, and I finally back away, my numb fingers slipping on the still wet grass. The two wolves snap and tear at each other, their sharp teeth flashing toward each other's throats. The russet wolf seems to have the upper hand, as he's visibly bigger than the other wolf, and seems to be stronger, too. He rams his shoulder into the grey wolf again and again, knocking him back towards the trees.

"Take them to Emily's." Sam shouts towards the other boys, who are watching the conflict with rapt expressions. Their snarls are loud, but they've disappeared from our line of sight. Sam runs after them, kicking his shoes off as he goes. The noise fades away, and soon the sounds cut off.

Embry starts laughing. "Well, guess the wolfs out of the bag now. You don't see that every day." He snickers. Bella stares at him with frozen eyes.

"I do," Jared grumbles. "Every single day."

"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper every day," Embry disagrees, still grinning. "Maybe two out of three."

Jared stops to pick something white up off the ground. He holds it toward Embry, it dangles in limp strips from his hand.

"Totally shredded," Jared says. "Billy said this was the last pair he could afford. Guess Jake's going barefoot now."

Embry holds up a white sneaker. "He can hop."

Jared starts collecting various pieces of fabric from the grass. "Get Sam's shoes, will you? Everything else is headed to the trash."

The two boys continue their clean up, and I slowly realize I have my nails digging into my palms, into the still not healed wounds from the numerous other times I've done so.

"Are one of you bleeding?" Jared demands, walking over to us with his arms full.

I bite my lip. "Nervous habit." I motion towards my hands, where blood slowly beads out of the crescent moon marks on my palms.

He and Embry share a troubled look, but say nothing. Jared then assess Bella carefully.

"Hey, you're not going to faint or puke or anything?" He demands again.

"I don't think so," She gasps.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down."

"Okay," Bella mumbles. She doesn't lie down, but instead places her head between her knees.

"Jake should have warned us," Embry complains.

"He said he didn't want her to know. What did he expect, going to see her last night?"

"Way to go, Jake," Embry sighs.

"You guys aren't the least bit worried?" I speak up, slowly getting to my feet. Bella nods, glaring at the two boys.

Embry blinks. "Worried? Why?"

"They could hurt each other!" Bella yells.

The two boys guffaw. "I hope Paul gets a mouthful of him," Jared says. "Teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, right." Embry disagrees. "Did you see Jake? Even Sam couldn't have phased on the fly like that. He saw Paul losing it, and it took him, what, half a second to attack? The boys got a gift."

"Paul's been fighting longer. I'll bet you ten bucks he leaves a mark."

"You're on. Jake's a natural. Paul doesn't have a chance."

They shake hands grinning.

My nails dig back into the familiar wounds on my palms, and the two boys look at me with an odd look.

"Let's go see Emily. You know she'll have food waiting." Embry looks down at Bella. "Mind giving us a ride?"

"No problem," Bella chokes.

Jared raises an eyebrow. "Maybe you'd better drive, Embry. She still looks like she might hurt."

"Good idea. Where are the keys?" Embry asks.

"Ignition."

Embry opens the passenger side door, and hauls Bella in with one hand. "You'll have to ride in the back." Embry looks at Jared and I, giving me an apologetic look.

"Okay." I say, climbing into the back of the pickup. To my shock, Jared quickly gives me a lift up.

"Don't hurt yourself." He says, and turns back to Embry. They make a bet on whether Bella will puke or not, and then Jared hops in the back, while Embry starts up the truck.

Jared tells me to sit with my back against the cab of the truck, and he sits like a protective wall in front of me, facing me.

"Looks like Paul finally has to tell you," Jared say conversationally.

"Tell me what?" I ask, my eyebrows raised.

"Ask him." Jared shrugs, giving me an 'oh well' expression.

"Uh, okay." I shake my head, annoyance flashing through me.

"You don't seem too shocked," Jared notes. "Did Billy finally tell you?"

I scoff. "Fuck no. I figured it out myself." And then had a massive panic attack. Not that they had to know that.

Jared raises a brow at my language, and laughs to himself. "Makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"Nothing, nothing. Ask Paul."

"Or I could just kick you in the dick, and maybe you could tell me." I cross my arms. I suddenly realize I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday, leggings and a thin sweater. At least I never changed when I got home, so I still had a bra on. Oh fuck, my hair probably looks alive.

"I wouldn't do that." Jared shakes his head with a small grin.

"Oh, why not? Gonna bite me?" I taunt, raising an eyebrow at him. Jared double takes, almost chokes on his spit.

"I'll leave that to Paul." Jared shakes his head, eyes widening as he looks at the scenery flying by us.

"If Paul comes near me, I'll stab _him_ in the dick." I quip. "Why do you keep bringing him up like that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Jared replies mysteriously.

"I suggest you don't talk for the rest of the way, because your shitty answers are going to drive me insane." I once again roll my eyes, biting my cheek.

Eventually, we turn onto a narrow dirt road, which leads to a tiny house. There's only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it is filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the place a cheery vibe.

The truck stops, and Jared jumps out of the back of the truck. He holds his arms out for me to jump into, but I wave him off, leaping off the bed myself. He grabs my waist mid jump anyways, gently setting me on the ground. I recoil at the unwanted touch, smacking his arms off me.

"Don't ever do that again." I hiss, crossing my arms.

Jared shrugs. "Paul would rip my arms off if you hurt yourself on my watch."

I bite back the urge to scream at him, and opt for silence. Until I get answers I won't speak. Jared heads towards the door, but Embry stops him with one hand on his chest. He looks to Bella meaningfully, and clears his throat.

"I don't have my wallet on me," Jared says.

"That's okay, I won't forget."

The two boys climb up the one step and enter the house without knocking. Bella looks at the house timidly, and almost automatically I take her hand in mine and give her a reassuring squeeze. In that moment, I forget that I'm still angry with her from the meadow incident.

Like our house, the front room is mostly kitchen. A young woman with satiny copper skin like mine, and long, straight, crow-black hair is standing at the counter by the sink, popping big muffins out of a tin and placing them on a paper plate.

"You guys hungry?" She turns to face us, and I realize the girl is Emily. The same Emily who found me on the beach when I was being exceptionally stupid and stubborn, the same Emily who saw my arms.

Bella turns away quickly, and I figure it must be so she doesn't stare. I force myself not to stare, but avert my gaze away from hers. I hope she doesn't recognize me, but I know she will. Emily doesn't seem like the type of person to forget seeing something so horrific on another person's body.

"Oh," Emily says, surprised. "Who's this?"

Bella looks up, and I breathe in the heavenly scent of the blueberry muffins.

"Bella Swan, who else?" Jared tells her, motioning towards Bella. "And Rayna, Jacob's little sister."

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around," Emily murmurs. She seems more interested in Bella than me, so hopefully she won't mention our previous meeting. She stares at Bella, and doesn't look friendly. I feel instantly protective over Bella. "So, you're the vampire girl."

Bella stiffens. "Yes. Are you the wolf girl?"

Emily laughs, as does Embry and Jared. The look on Emily's face when she talked to Bella bothers me, but I don't say anything. The left half of Emily's scarred face warms. "I guess I am," She turns to Jared. "Where's Sam?"

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning."

"Ah, Paul," Emily says, and then looks at me. "Oh! Is she-"

"Yeah, but Paul still needs to talk to her." Jared responds quickly, cutting Emily off in the middle of her sentence.

Emily nods. "Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything go to waste." Embry tells her, a grin on her face.

Emily chuckles, then opens the fridge. "No doubt," She agrees. "Bella, Rayna, are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin."

"Thanks." Bella says, and takes on from the plate, nibbling around the edges. My stomach growls, but I don't take one. I feel out of place and comfortable here at the same time, and my stomach is a mess of churning emotions. Embry takes a third muffin and shoves it into his mouth whole.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily chastises him, whacking him on the head with a wooden spoon. I start at the term, since its how I had thought to describe the pack when I realize the legends were alive.

"Pig," Jared comments.

Bella leans against the counter and surveys the scene in front of us. I stand next to her, but my posture stays tense. I watch idly as Emily mixes a humongous batch of eggs in a big yellow bowl, and realize with a jolt that her scars extend all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand.. With a another jolt, I realize it wasn't a fishing accident that caused her scars, but a wolf accident.

The edges of my vision start to get fuzzy, and I suck in a quick breath, screwing my eyes shut and digging my nails into my palms, gnawing on the inside of my cheek until blood floods my mouth.

"You're bleeding again."

I open my eyes to see Embry looking at me with an unreadable expression, Jared watching me while slowly chewing his food.

"Nervous habit," I repeat my earlier words faintly. I take slow breaths, and slowly being to feel normal again, minus the mix of emotions swirling around my stomach.

The front door opens, and Sam steps through.

"Emily," He says, and so much love saturates his tone that I feel as though I'm watching a porno. Something I personally haven't done, but have walked in on Jacob watching a few times throughout the years. Sam crosses the room in one stride, taking Emily's face in his wide hands, leaning down and kissing the dark scars on her right cheek before kissing her lips.

"Hey, none of that," Jared complains. "I"m eating."

"Then shut up and eat," Sam suggests, kissing Emily's scarred mouth once again.

"Ugh," Embry groans.

I feel Bella move next to me, and see her set down her muffin to fold her arms across her chest like she is falling apart, staring emptily at the flowers on the table. I look away from her, and see Emily and Sam wrapped up in each other, and feel a twinge of something in my chest. For some reason, I'm envious of them. Which makes no sense, because I have Seth.

Jacob and Paul come crashing through the door, laughing and punchinc each other playfully. They both are in one piece, or at least, they appear to be. Paul scans the room with a tense expression; when his eyes land on me, he relaxes.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob greets cheerfully. He grabs two muffins as he passes the small table, coming to stand beside Bella, softly nudging me out of the way. "Sorry about before," He mutters under his breath. "How are you holding up?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Good muffins." Bella picks her muffin back up, nibbling again. She visibly looks better, happier, more whole, with Jacob next to her.

"Oh man!" Jared wails, and we all turn to look at him.

He and Embry are examining a fading pink line on Paul's forearm. Embry's grinning, exultant. "Fifteen dollars!" He crows.

Bella says something to Jacob, but I'm paying too much attention to the mark on Paul's arm to listen to them. I feel something stir inside me, and I instantly feel protective ober Pauyl; I find myself wanting to turn to Jacob, rip him away from Bella, and- I don't know, hurt him? Would I even be able to, since he's a spirit warrior now?

"Hey, guys," Sam says in a loud voice, interrupting all the conversations going on in the small room. He has one hand touching the small of Emily's back, an unconscious gesture. Again, a weird feeling swirls around my chest this time, rather than my stomach. "Jacob has information for us."

Paul looks unsurprised, he's still staring at me. Except, I wouldn't really call it staring, more like, gazing. Pride sweeps over me in a strong wave, and I widen my eyes at the foreign emotion. It doesn't feel like something I felt, rather, something that came from someone else.

"I know what the redhead wants." Jacob interrupts my thoughts. "That's what I was trying to tell you before." He kicks the legs of the chair Paul has settled into, and I bite back the urge to growl. What's with me lately?

"And?" Jared asks.

Jacob's face turns serious. "She _is_ trying to avenge her mate, only it wasn't the black haired leech we killed. The Cullen's got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now."

I inhale sharply, the meadow incident thrashing its way to the forefront of my mind. I go to dig my nails into my palms, but hesitate. They can smell when I'm bleeding, so as long as I'm around them, I should try to refrain from doing so.

"She's just a girl," Embry protests.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the blooduscker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks."

The rest of the people in the small house stare at Bella, mouths hanging open in surprise. Bella ducks her head, and I want to touch her reassuringly, but Jacob's in the way.

"Excellent," Jared finally says, a smile beginning to pull up the corners of his mouth. "We've got bait."

With stunning speed, Jacob yanks a can opener from the counter, launching it at Jared's head. Jared's hand flicks up faster than I would have thought possible, and he snags the tool just before it hits his face.

"Bella is not bait." Jacob snarls out.

"You know what I mean," Jared says, unabashed.

"So we'll be changing our patterns," Sam says, ignoring their small squabble. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of your divided numbers."

"Quil's got to be close to joining us," Embry murmurs. "Then we'll be able to split evenly."

Everyone looks down, and I catch the look of hopelessness on Jacob's face. No one seems to want their friend to share their fate. Yet, I know Quil will be happy, since he'll finally have his friends back.

"Well, we won't count on that," Sam says in a low voice, then continues at his regular volume. "Paul, Jared, and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped."

Emily seems to look worried, and I realize she doesn't like the idea of Sam being in the smaller grouping. Bella glances at Jacob, worrying too, but I find my worry straying over to the hothead sitting on the small wooden chair, looking at me intently.

"Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time as possible here in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily, just in case."

"What about Charlie?" Bella demands.

"March Madness is still going on." Jacob says. "I think Billy and Harry can manage to keep Charlie down here when he's not at work."

"I can hang out with Bella," I supply, glancing from Jacob to Sam. "As long as no more of her old friends show up."

"Laurent wasn't a friend," Bella says, just as Paul growls out, "No."

I narrow my eyes at the man. "Who says you get to decide what I do or don't do?"

"You're not being put in danger like that again." Paul's voice comes out in a low growl. "We _saw_ what happened that day."

"Calm down," Sam holds a hand up, silencing Paul effectively. He looks at Bella ignoring what Paul and I had been discussing. "That's what Jacob thinks is best, but you need to decide for yourself. You should weigh the risks of both options very seriously. You say this morning how easily things can get out of hand, how dangerous it can be. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety."

"I won't hurt her," Jacob mumbles, looking down.

Sam acts as though he hasn't heard him speak. "If there was somewhere else you felt safe?"

Bella is quiet, and flinches for a moment before speaking. "I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else," She whispers.

Sam nods. "That's true, it's better to have her here, where we can end this."

"You'll be careful, right?" Bella asks, an audible lump in her throat.

The boys burst into loud hoots of amusement, laughing at her. I almost want to cover my ears, their loud voice echoing sharply throughout the small room. Unlike Bella, I'm not too worried about them. The legends state that the wolves were made to fight the cold ones, so they know what they're doing.

"Food's ready," Emily announced, and the strategic conversation is history. The guys hurry to surround the table, which looks tiny and in danger of being crushed by them, and devour the buffet sized pan of eggs Emily placed in their midst in record time. Emily and Bella eat leaning against the counter, Emily watching them with affectionate eyes. Obviously, this is her family.

I stand near Bella and Emily, somewhat awkwardly. I feel uncomfortable taking any food from them, so I fidget with my thumbs. One of the large muffins is placed in my point of view, near my nervous hands. I look to see Emily's kind face smiling.

"Eat," She presses the warm, heavenly smelling muffin in my hands, and I quietly thank her. I pick pieces of the muffin off, popping them in my mouth. They taste better than anything I've ever eaten before.

Towards the end of their feast, Jacob jerks his towards towards the door, his eyes on Bella. She pushes away from the counter, and follows him out the door. I'm left without my brother or friend, and anxiety courses through me.

"Rayna, want to help me with the dishes?" Emily asks kindly, as though she senses my discomfort. I nod, and get to work drying the breakfast utensils. It takes almost a full forty minutes to get through everything, and at that point, my fingers are pruned and my hands are dry.

"Can we talk?"

I turn from Emily, to see Paul standing behind me, his heat radiating off onto me. I tilt my head up to look at his unreadable eyes, and shrug. He takes my hand in his large one, and I tug out of his grasp. He sighs, but walks towards the door, while I trail behind.

"Always difficult," I hear him mutter under his breath.

"Yes, you are," I say with a roll of my eyes, not bothering to be quiet about it. Jared guffaws, and before we walk through the door, Paul picks up one of Sam and Emily's keys, and fling it at Jared's head. I don't know if it hits him, because Paul shuts the door with an ominous slam.

I don't know if I want to hear what he's going to say.

 **longer chapter than usual because of the late update last time, and for the slight cliffhanger at the end! what do you guys think Paul's going to say? better question, will Rayna even let him talk? haha. as always, huuuuge thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story, you guys are amazing. also, I'm like really really excited with the new twilight fanfic ive started. idk when i'll post it, but ahh. i love it so much already.**

 **flowerchild23- u right.**

 **inyushademons- ahh yes, be ready for more protective Paul. so much protectiveness. that probably isn't a word, but oh well.**

 **darkdust27- oooo u might b right!**

 **friendlyneighborhoodhufflepuff- I LOVE UUUU! your review is literally me, I love it! hufflepuffs _are_ particularly good finders, so I'm not surprised.**

 **guest- eeee I'm glad you like this story! i know, i love jake and i hate hurting him, i hate when he's hurt, that's part of what influenced my decision for a later plot point. ahh. ive actually been thinking of doing an embry leah fanfic at some point, idk when though. i agree with you about Rayna so much dude. hopefully this was a quick enough update, the next one will be soon as well!**

 **guest- yes! yes to literally everything in your review, from Rayna to Jacob to the meadow incident. yes u right.**

 **rumtreiberinqueen- THANK UUUUU! I LOVE U! AAAAH THANK U SM!**

 **serenity1006- i will be keeping her there. that's become my end game, and i honestly hate stories when bella ends up being a terrible person and all that. Shes a good character without Edward.**


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you're the one who was elected to give me _the talk_?" I ask, using air quotations.

Paul stops short, shakes his head, and spins around to look me in the eyes. His eyes are dark and heavy, and I feel trapped under his gaze.

"I guess you could say that." He says shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't elaborate, and I simply look at him before getting annoyed.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm gonna go," I say with a huff, and turn away. I feel Paul's warm fingers wrap around my arm, stopping me.

"No," Paul exhales deeply. "I need to talk to you.. I just don't know what to say."

He's silent again, I debate turning around and leaving.

"Did you figure out what we were on your own, or did Bella tell you?" Paul asks quickly, almost randomly, like it's the first thing that came to his mind.

"Billy has told me the legends all my life," I reply cautiously, absentmindedly braiding a strand of my hair. "So the whole time I was worried about all of you, it was right in front of my face. I was stupid not to realize it sooner."

"Not stupid," Paul shakes his head sharply. "Who would have thought the old people weren't just losing it?"

I shrug, stay quiet. There's so much I want to ask, so much I want to know, but I can't seem to scrape the words together to speak.

"Of course, no one warned us that anger is the trigger of the stupid fucking change," Paul continues, his eyes flitting from me to the trees. They always come back to rest on me. "Or that, in wolf form, our minds are connected. Everything we think, we all hear. We all see. We all know. There isn't any privacy in this life."

"You hear each other's thoughts?" I wonder, raising my brows.

Paul nods. "Every time we switch to our wolf. I guess its helpful, when we're hunting the leeches."

My thoughts flash to the meadow, the red eyes of who I now know is a vampire brought to the forefront of my mind. Instinctively, my nails dig into my palms.

"Hey, don't do that." Paul says in an unidentifiable tone. He takes my hands in his large ones, unfurling my fingers. His eyes are dark when he sees the ever present crescent moon marks from my nails embedded in my palms.

"What's the best part of being a Protector?" I ask quietly, sensing his mood fall.

"Finding our soul mates." Paul's voice is casual, but the weight of his words are heavy.

I hesitate. "What do you mean?" I'm almost afraid of his answer.

"Do you remember the story of the third wife?" Paul answers me with a question, his hands still holding mine, his eyes still locked on my crescent moons.

"Of course." I respond. Having Billy as a father means I know every legend to a T.

"She was Taha Aki's imprint. His soul mate." Paul sighs. "Are you aware of what an imprint is?"

"I'm guessing soul mate?" My tone has an edge of sarcasm to it now.

"Yes, but there's more to it," Paul acts like he didn't notice my tone, and looks into my eyes. "When you first see her, everything shifts. You aren't worrying about if you'll make it through your first day back to school without ripping someone's head off. You aren't stressing about being a giant fucking wolf anymore. You aren't worried about never being you again. All that matters is her. She hurts, you hurt. She's happy, you're happy. She's holding you to the earth, not gravity. Whatever she wants, whatever she needs, you'll make sure she has it. She truly becomes your world."

"You sound awfully familiar with the feeling." My voice is hardly a whisper at this point.

Paul nods jerkily. "That's because I've imprinted."

"On who?" I swallow hard. I already know, but I need to hear him say it. Need him to confirm that we're tied together for the rest of our lives.

"You."

I don't know what to say. I expect panic to bubble up inside me, causing an anxiety attack that I'm so used to. Something I would be familiar with, but it doesn't come. Instead, I feel at peace. Relieved, even. For once, the swirl of emotions usually lodged somewhere between my throat and stomach, bouncing around like a pinball machine, are absent.

"Me?" I'm surprised by how even my voice is. It sounds normal, which is odd since my entire world just took a sharp left.

"Yes," Paul says resolutely. "And I know you're dating Seth right now. I know that, right now, you need someone to help you. Someone to make you feel whole and well, and not a mess. Despite what I want, I need to put your needs above my wants."

"What is it that you want?" My hands are still in his. I don't know if I should move them or not.

"I want you to accept that you're mine." Paul's voice is low, and tight.

"I can't do that to Seth," I shake my head. The pinball of emotions are coming back, tinged with a deep longing that seems alien.

"I know. Which is why I'm going put aside what I want and give you what you need." Paul nods firmly, almost like he's trying to convince himself.

"I need time." I inhale deeply, trying to calm myself. "I need to be alone."

"Okay, I'll walk you home." Paul says it like a statement, rather than an offer.

"I can get there fine myself." I assure him, slowly moving my hands out of his.

"Let me walk you home." Now, his voice is pleading.

"Fine," I find myself giving in, and together we walk to my house. Paul fills the air between us with information about being a wolf.

"Sam is our alpha, and his imprint is Emily," Paul says. "But I'm sure you already figured that out, he always gives her that look."

I bite my tongue to prevent myself from saying, " _The same look you give me?_ " because I know that won't help our situation. If I weren't slyly studying Paul's face from the corner of my eye, I would have missed him giving me _that_ look. Again, I feel a pang of longing strike through me, the emotion alien to my own.

Soon, we come to my small red house, and standing outside is none other than Seth. My face breaks into a bright grin when I see him, and I dash the remaining distance between us. I throw my arms around him in a hug, and feel his hesitantly hug me back.

"What were you doing with Paul?" Seth asks into my hair, and I freeze for a moment. I had honestly forgotten Paul had walked me home.

"Jacob said there were some bear sightings lately," I lie. "He had Paul make sure I got home safely."

Seth nods, and I pull out of his arms to look back at Paul. I want to give him a cold look, tell him to leave, get lost, but the tremors rushing through his skin make me stop.

Paul takes a step towards Seth's direction, gnashing his teeth together and balling his hands into tight fists. Seth doesn't notice he's in danger, but I do.

Doing the most stupidest move I possibly could, I walk to Paul, placing my hands on his shoulders. A hard task, considering he's at least a good foot taller than me. He snaps his head down, anger evident in his features. I shrink back automatically, and his anger seems to lessen.

"Paul, go back to Emily's. You need to calm down." I say evenly, lightly massaging his shoulders with my hands in an attempt to calm him down.

"You're mine." Paul whips out flatly, only for my ears to hear. My heart jumps to my throat, and I despise my very being for liking that phrase coming from his mouth.

"Go home, Paul." The words quietly escape my lips before I can even comprehend where they came from. It does the trick though, and without even one final look at me, he spins away and runs off into the treeline.

"What's going on, Rayna?" Seth asks, hurt evident in his tone. "Are you cheating on me?"

I stare off into the trees Paul disappeared to, feeling like a part of me left with him. I don't understand why I feel this way, or why I said what I said, and I'm confused. Thoughts rush through my head, too fast for me to understand the words whipping through my skull.

"Rayna!" Seth snaps, and I jump turning around to look at him. He's obviously upset.

"What?" I ask, shaking my head and walking back over to him.

"Did you even hear what I said?" He demands, not angry, but hurt.

"Um," I bite my lip. "No, I didn't. Sorry."

"Are you cheating on me with Paul Lahote?" Seth says Paul's name like it's venomous.

Flinching, I'm hit with an overwhelming defensive feeling towards Paul, but swallow it down thickly. "No! I just understand him more after today."

"I'm not stupid, Rayna." Seth looks like a wounded puppy, and I feel awful. He starts walking away from me, and I know I should let him go. I should let him go, and let him get over me, because obviously I'm not right for him. But my mouth has other ideas.

"Seth, please listen to me." I beg, walking after him. He shakes his head, and I start rambling.

"Look, I followed Jacob and he ended up meeting up with Paul and the other's, and Bella came too, and I can't tell you what happened but I get it now, and Paul walked me home because Jacob forced him to, because the woods are dangerous right now,"

"Leave me alone." Seth snaps, walking faster. "I don't need to hear your excuses."

"I love you." I say morosely, because I do. I love Seth Clearwater with everything in me, because he is my best friend. He is my other half, he is my person.

Seth stops, and turns to me. "Can you tell me, in all honesty, that you don't love Lahote?"

There's a split of hesitation before my answer, because the truth is _I don't know_. But I do know that I love Seth.

That pause is all it took for Seth to walk away. I don't chase after him, and maybe I should have. But I don't. I watch him walk away, and stand there even after he's out of sight. Of course, since its Forks, and rain is inevitable, I soon end up standing in the rain, numb and cold.

I start feeling sorry for myself, but I push those feelings away because Seth is the person who is hurting. Seth is the one I should feel sorry for. I hurt Seth, one of the kindest people I know.

"Rayna, come inside."

I jump when someone touches my shoulder, and look to see Bella giving me a reassuring look. First, I shake my head, but Bella gives me a firm look, and steers me towards the house.

Once inside the house, I realize how wet I am, my hair dripping water onto the floor, my sodden clothes irritating my skin. Jacob and Billy are giving me a sympathetic look, which I know I don't deserve. _I_ am the one who hurt Seth. Without saying a word to anyone, I head for the bathroom, and turn the water to the hottest setting.

 **okay so it's been forever since ive updated, I apologize. ive had this piece of the next chapter sitting in my google drive for forever, and figured I should post it. I'm not sure if I like how this story has turned out so far or if I should start over or just continue it from here. I wanted your guys' opinions on what I should do. if you would like me to continue it the way it is, or if you would rather I rewrite it and change then plot a bit, let me know. ive been stumped with where to go with this as well, so if any of you have anything you would like to see happen feel very free to leave me a suggestion.**

 **on another note, I hit over 100 reviews! that's insane, I haven't had that happen with anything ive published on ff. thank you all so much for following this story. its not over, I promise. just not sure what to do with it. let me know if you all like it so far and want it to be continued the way it is, or if I should redo the whole thing.**

 **next update should be soon, I promise. thank you guys for all your support.\**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since she was let in on the secret, Bella has become an almost constant figure in our house. And since Jacob is normally on patrol, _I_ somehow have become her personal companion. Not that we do much beyond homework or mindless TV watching, but her presence prevents me from doing any self destructive behaviors. Which is a good thing, because the night everything went down with Seth and Paul, was the worst time I had ever harmed myself. It still hasn't healed.

"Rey," Bella interrupts my thoughts. "Sam and Emily are coming over tonight. I wanted you to know."

"Trying to show your dad they aren't vicious cult leaders?" I ask sarcastically, staring at my exposed knee through my ripped jeans.

"They're good people." Bella says firmly as though she was attempting to convince herself.

I _tsk_ , but don't reply. I hadn't seen Paul in over a week, since I lost Seth, and ever since I've had a large, unmovable weight in my chest. It weighed me down, and tugged at my heart. Of course, I knew that was probably because of the imprint. Or, perhaps because Seth no longer talked to me, and our friends had chosen his side. Understandable.

Charlie comes over first, pizza boxes in hand, and Jacob eats an entire box and a half on his own. After spending a few meal times around Jacob, Charlie wasn't surprised anymore over his appetite.

I'm in the living room watching Wheel of Fortune when Sam and Emily arrive, and I don't bother moving when they enter. I tune out their conversation with Charlie, and find myself absentmindedly rubbing at my arms under my sleeves. I feel a sting, and then wetness slowly seeping through my sleeve.

"Hey, Rayna." A soft voice says, and I turn to see Emily standing behind me. She places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Hi?" I reply questioningly.

"Come for a walk with me." She says firmly. I start to decline, when she turns suddenly.

"Billy, I've got some clothes at my house I would like Rayna to look at. Is it alright if she comes over for a bit? I'll bring her right back." Emily interrupts the apprently deep conversation Billy, Sam, and Charlie were engaged in.

"Sure thing Em," Billy replies, then dives back into the conversation.

With a bit of prodding, Emily gets me to follow her to her house. She drives Sam's truck to their shared home, and I find it a bit amusing to see her driving it.

"So, I didn't have you come over so I could show you some clothes." Emily begins, keeping her eyes trained on the road. "I wanted to talk about your cutting."

The way she says it so bluntly, so matter-of-fact, makes me start in my seat. "Wh-what?"

"I haven't spoken to you about it since I saw you on the beach," Emily says. "But I need to. I can't put it off any longer and still sleep at night."

"Why do you care?" I manage to say, a difficult thing to do, because it was hard to speak.

"I care because you're hurting yourself, therefore hurting Jacob, Paul, and the rest of the pack."

"How am I hurting the rest of the pack?"

"They view you as an imprint, and a little sister. It's their job to protect imprints but it's hard when the imprint is the one causing pain onto themselves."

I flinch, because her voice rang with honest truth. "You only care because I'm an imprint. Had Paul never imprinted on me, you never would have talked to me about what you saw at the beach."

"I would have," Emily replies vehemently. "I'm so full of guilt for taking so long to talk to you, and tonight when Sam told me he smelt your blood, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to speak with you."

"You don't have to apologize for anything." I mutter.

"I want you to be truthful when I talk to you," Emily says, acting as thought she didn't hear me. "How long have you been doing it?"

I'm quiet for a moment, then decide to say fuck it and tell her the truth. "Since I was nine. But I didn't always use.. A blade. It started with me just scratching myself."

"Why did you start in the first place?"

Obviously I can't tell her the truth, so I decide to fib a little. "I get flashbacks of memories, and they make me feel so much at once that I need something to stop it all. Focusing on.. The pain, brings me back."

Emily's eyebrow furrowed. "When did you start using a blade?"

"Thirteen."

"Are the flashbacks, are they the reason you still cut?"

"Partly," I reply, because truth be told, I hadn't had the flashbacks nearly as much as I used to. "Now its just.. I don't know who I am without cutting, without my scars I don't know who I am. And now, especially with how I've hurt Seth, I feel like I deserve it."

A floodgate breaks inside me, and suddenly I can't stop crying. I've opened up to Emily more than I have to anyone, and it make something inside me shatter. Emily is alarmed at my sudden hysterics, and pulls the truck over.

She quickly unbuckles, and envelops me in her arms. I hold onto her tight, pressing my face into shoulder as I sob.

"Honey, don't blame yourself for the Seth situation. Break ups happen." Emily assures me, stroking my hair with her soft hand.

"I fucked Seth up, and now I've lost my best friend. I'm all alone," I gasp out in between sobs. "I'm so alone!"

"You are never alone." Emily says forcefully, and although I can't see her, it sounds as though she's fighting back tears.

"I lost my best friend, and I can't even accept the imprint that I need to accept because I feel so guilty!" I half shout, hiccuping through my cries. I feel like my chest is caving in, all my sadness is hitting me hard and leaving me gasping for breath.

"Things will work out," Emily consolingly tells me, holding me tight. "I promise."

I don't know how long Emily and I sat like that, but once my tears finally subsided, I pulled away, embarrassed over my sudden burst of emotion. I wipe my cheeks, and then set my hands in my lap. Emily starts the truck, and instead of going to her house, or even turning out of the side of the road, she looks at me tentatively.

"Can I see?" Emily asks, her voice hesitant.

I want to say no, I want to hide away and clear my scars so no one can ever see, but I've already told her too much. She has already seen them once before. Just because there's more than last time doesn't mean anything, so with a shaky breath I jerk both my sleeves of and let her see only up to my elbows, even though the damage lies in more places.

Emily takes in a sharp breath, and I resist digging my nails into my palms. I imagine what she sees, my tan arms covered in overlapping white scars, some of them thick and ugly, paired with the deep and angry red ones that are new, a few that have hardly even scarred over. After a few seconds, I cover my arms again.

"Rayna, you need to stop." Emily says firmly. "How can I help you?"

"I don't know." I reply shortly, because if i knew how to stop, I would. But it's an addiction, not just a habit.

Emily turns the truck around, and instead of heading to her house, we head back to mine. As we pull in my driveway, I notice someone standing outside in the dark, a large, hulking figure. The weight in my chest lessens, and I know it's Paul.

Before I can even move to my door, Paul has it flung open and is reaching inside for me. I can't even move away before he he has an arm wrapped around me, bringing me into his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"What happened to you?" He demands, sounding sick with worry.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, my voice muffled from being shoved into his chest. My arms are still folded against my chest, so the way he was holding me was awkward. Everything in me wants to wrap my arms around him in return, but I fight against it. I still feel guilty.

"I felt everything you felt just minutes ago. I thought you had died," His breath catches in his throat on the last word.

"I'm sorry." I say, and mean it. What I felt wasn't fun, and the fact that he had to feel it as well had me feeling more guilt.

"Please, tell me what happened." Paul nearly begs, which is out of character for him. He never begs, just demands.

"Emily and I were talking, and I got upset. Nothing major." I assure him, and almost against my will I move my arms to wrap around him.

When my arms move around him, he visibly relaxes, and I feel myself relax too. I feel peaceful around him. Is this feeling what I had been fighting against? Why would I not want this, not want him?

Seth's face floats through my thoughts, and I feel guilt again. I drop my arms, and Paul senses that I want to get down. I can tell he's reluctant, but he does so anyways.

"Are you okay now?" :Paul asks seriously, crossing his arms over his chest.

I nod, not trusting my voice. I feel so torn inside, part of me wants to give in and relish in the imprint, but the other part knows I don't deserve it. Not after how I've hurt Seth.

"We should go inside." Emily says, and I jump slightly. I forgot she was there. Paul seems to have forgotten too.

Paul touches my shoulder gently, and then turns to the woods. I can see him shaking before he even hits the trees. I want to call after him, want to hug him and stay in his presence for as long as I can, but I can't.

"Let's go." I sigh, and we walk back into my house.

Charlie and Bella have left, and I see Billy, Jacob, and Sam looking at me with the same concerned expression. I ignore them, and hurry into my room. I need to be alone. Before I leave the kitchen, Emily gives my hand a squeeze.

I hear Sam and Emily leave, and I take that as my cue to find my blades. I don't think I'm going to cut, but I need to feel the cool metal of the blade in my hand. To my disbelief, I can't find them. I turn my drawers upside down, look in every corner of my room. How could they have disappeared.

"What are you looking for?" Jacob's voice, low and hard comes from my doorway.

"Did you come into my room while Emily and I were gone?" I demanded, standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

Jacob steps in my room, and shuts the door. "Sam and I found all of your razors. You're not ever going to see them again."

Anger flares through me, and I clench my fists. Against my better judgement, I stride over to Jacob and punch him in the face. Somehow, it doesn't hurt my hand, and it actually seems to hurt him, judging from his stumble backwards and the instant shaking that took place.

"Fuck you." I hiss. It takes everything in me to not kick the wall, or punch the wall, or attack Jacob anymore that I already had.

"What is wrong with you," Jacob shakes his head. "We want you healthy, Rayna. What you're doing isn't healthy. You aren't just hurting yourself, you're hurting everyone who cares about you."

"Don't go through my shit ever again." I snap, and spin around, lifting my blanket up and lying on my bed. I cover my face, and finally hear my door open and Jacob leave.

I don't know who I'm more mad at, myself for not being strong enough to fight the urge, or Jacob for going through my things with Sam. I chose to instead go to sleep.

 **-o-**

For the next few days, Bella is at our house. Until Wednesday, when she decides to go over to Emily's. She wants me to go with her, but I don't. I couldn't risk seeing Paul and potentially hurting him more than I already had by not accepting the imprint. Jacob and I have not been talking, much to Bella's dismay. She doesn't know why we aren't, and I don't want her to know.

Thursday morning rolls around, and I'm woken up by the slamming of the front door. I try to go back to sleep, but fail to, so I get up and shower. After I dry off, I dress in black skinny jeans and a thick multi colored dye tie sweatshirt. As I walk into the living room, there's a knock at the door.

"C'mon in, Bella," Billy says.

He's at the kitchen table, eating cold cereal.

"Jake sleeping?"

"Er, no." He sets his spoon down, and his eyebrows pull together.

"What happened?" Bella demands. I turn my attention to dad, and could tell from his expression that something had.

"Embry, Jared, and Paul crossed a fresh trail early this morning. Sam and Jake took off to help. Sam was hopeful—she's hedged herself in beside the mountains. He thinks they have a good chance to finish this."

My breath catches in my throat, and I find myself worrying for Paul.

"Oh, no, Billy," Bella whispers. "Oh, no."

He chuckles, deep and low. "Do you really like La Push so well that you want to extend your sentence here?"

"Don't make jokes, Billy. This is too scary for that."

"You're right," he agrees, still complacent. His ancient eyes are impossible to read. "This one's tricky."

I bit my lip, hard enough to taste blood.

"It's not as dangerous for them as you think it is. Sam knows what he's doing. You're the one that you should worry about. The vampire doesn't want to fight them. She's just trying to find a way around them… to you."

"How does Sam know what he's doing?" bella demands, brushing aside his concern for her. "They've only killed just the one vampire—that could have been luck."

"We take what we do very seriously, Bella. Nothing's been forgotten. Everything they need to know has been passed down from father to son for generations."

That doesn't comfort Bella the way he probably intended it to. I notice it in the way she chews at her lip, wringing her hands in her lap and shifting uncomfortably.

Billy goes back to his breakfast; Bella sits down on the sofa next to me and flips aimlessly through the TV channels. That doesn't last long. She starts to look upset, glancing at our curtained windows.

"I'll be at the beach," Bella tells Billy abruptly, and hurried out the door.

I only take a moment to decide before I, too, am hurrying out the door after her. I tug on my combat boots as I go.

She heads for the beach, and I follow, glancing up at the sky. The clouds push down with an invisible weight that make me claustrophobic. The forest seems strangely vacant as we walk toward the beach. I don't see any animals—no birds, no squirrels. I can't hear any birds, either. The silence is eerie; there isn't even the sound of wind in the trees.

I know it's all just a product of the weather, but it still makes me edgy. Maybe it's because I'm worried about Paul. The heavy, warm pressure of the atmosphere is perceptible even to my weak human senses, and it hints at something major in the storm department. A glance at the sky backs this up; the clouds are churning sluggishly despite the lack of breeze on the ground. The closest clouds are a smoky gray, but between the cracks I can see another layer that is a gruesome purple color. The skies have a ferocious plan in store for today. The animals must be bunkering down.

We trudge down to the driftwood tree, and sit at the end so that we can lean against the tangled roots. Bella stares up at the angry sky broodingly, waiting for the first drops to break the stillness. I stare at the waves, crashing and swirling against each other. I wonder if it would feel peaceful to be in the middle of them, or if you would feel as though you were torn apart.

Without warning, Bella stands up, and heads for the woods. Not knowing what else to do, I follow her, albeit a bit confused as to what she is doing. She seems hesitant in her walk, and I can feel the atmosphere changing, the threat of storm closing in. We should really head back, and I voice that concern to Bella, but she doesn't respond. She's trapped in her own head, and I feel a trickle of fear lace its way into my veins.

Bella leads us to the top of the cliffs, the highest jumping point. I don't know how she knew about this place, or what made her come here, but I just want to leave.

"Bella, I think we should-" I begin, but Bella violently _shh_ 's me.

She smiles, and takes off her sweater, and shoes. With a sinking feeling, I watch her walk to the edge.

The rain picks up, blowing the large droplets into my clothes, drenching my jeans and sweatshirt. The wind blows wilding, whipping my wet hair around my face.

"You won't stay with me any other way." Bella whispers, and I look at her confused.

"What?" I question, and watch her roll onto the balls of her feet.

In one fluid motion, Bella raises her arms, crouches down. I realize what she's about to do, and rush forward to grab her arm. If had been anyone but Bella, I would have known they were going to jump. But Bella doesn't do dangerous things, so I didn't expect it.

Bella jumps, before I can grab her arm, but since I have already flung myself forward to grab her, I can't stop my own fall.

I tumble off the side, and before I can stop myself, I'm falling through the air. The black water below is waiting for me, and I scream in fear at what awaits me.

 **Izaria: I know how you feel, i feel bad for doing it to seth :( but it had to happen! Thank you so much, and i'm glad you love rayna! She's my baby so that means a lot to hear :)**

 **FlowerChild23: it is indeed a mess. And it's only getting messier, cause guess who shows up next chapter.**

 **Gerda Willows: thank you!**

 **Yasminasfeir1: thank you so much, and same to you!**

 **Mckoolio: your reviews make me so happy. You truly seem to enjoy this book and your reviews make me feel like my writing is definitely worth doing. Thank you for your indepth reviews, they really push me to get the next chapter out. I've finally gotten through my gross writers block for this story, so expect updates sooner than usual. I hope you're still reading!**

 **Lostmyhcad: i hope they do too! Thank you for liking rey! Youre right, babygirl does need to get her shit together. She's on her way to it, i promise. Hope you liked this chapter as well!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seth POV**

"I'm so impressed with how Sam has been doing with the boys," Dad says, biting into his famous fish fry.

My chest tightens at the mention of Sam and "his boys". Because, one of 'his boys', has my best friend. The girl that I have been in love with since elementary school. The girl I no longer talk to because it tears me up inside knowing that she will never be my girlfriend again, or my best friend.

I can tell Leah has had enough of hearing about all the good Sam has done, judging by her stoic face and clenched jaw. Most of dinner tonight, dad has been talking about the different things happening in our reservation, and it just so happens that Sam is the center of that conversation.

Fiddling with the rice and fish on my plate, I allow myself to think about Rayna. Thinking of her is painful, but considering the direction of the conversation, it will be hard not to think of her. Even though she hurt me, I still find myself worrying about her. At school, she looks lethargic, with dark circles under her eyes. Our friend group is angry with her, and truthfully, I still am as well. So she sits alone, but she doesn't even seem bothered by it. More like she doesn't notice.

However, her and I are no longer a couple, not even friends, so I need to stop worrying about her.

Dinner finally passes, and I head to my room for peace and quiet. Unfortunately, I find that my MP3 player is missing. Perhaps Leah has seen it.

Downstairs, Leah is watching TV, flipping somewhat aggressively through the channels.

"Leah, have you seen my MP3?" I ask.

"Nope." She replies, irritated.

"Do you possibly know where it might be?" I press, because she's taken it before. I don't care if she took it, I just need it to drown out my thoughts so I don't have to think of Rayna.

"I said I don't fucking know!" Leah snaps out, shouting. Suddenly, her mood has flipped into explosive anger, and I don't know what to make of it. Oddly enough, it makes an underlying bubble of rage boil inside me, too.

"Leah!" Mom calls, coming out from the kitchen. "Mind your temper!"

"It's not my fucking fault he doesn't keep track of his shit!" Leah shouts, nearly spitting with rage.

Mom raises her eyebrows, walking swiftly into the living room and turning off the TV. "I have had enough of your attitude lately. Your mood swings are out of control."

"I haven't been having mood swings. Maybe I'm just pissed off that you and dad are all up in Sam's ass, even after the shit he did to me!" Leah yells, and dad comes out from the kitchen as well to stand next to mom.

"You need to learn how to control yourself." Dad says firmly, eyes disproving.

"It's not my fault!" Leah screams.

"Then whose fault is it? Ours? Emily? Sam?" Mom snaps back, hands on her hips.

Leah seems to shudder in anger. "Don't even fucking _mention_ him to me!"

"Then whose fault is it Leah?" Dad demands, crossing his arms.

"I don't know!" Leah shouts.

"I think you do!" Mom yells at her.

Standing even a few feet away from Leah, I can feel the heat radiating off of her.

"My emotions are none of your business anyways!" Leah seethes.

"I'm afraid they are, kid," Dad says firmly. "You're treating people like garbage, and if you keep it up, you'll be in a tough situation."

"These episodes are getting out of control." Mom says, shaking her head.

"You don't know!" Leah screams breathlessly, like she's having a hard time breathing. "You don't know what it's like! You don't know what's happening to me!"

"You are letting yourself get like this!" Dad thunders, and it terrifies me. He looks shaky, perhaps a bit pale. "You are deliberately causing arguments and letting your emotions inconvenience you!"

"Inconvenience me?" Leah shrieks. "You don't know a damn _thing_ about what's happening with me!"

For a split second, I feel an electrical charge throughout the air. And then, I watch as my sister explodes into a giant, silver wolf right before my eyes.

I hear mom gasp, and then I hear a thud. I look over to see dad on the ground, clutching his chest. Mom takes one look at him, and kneels next to him.

"Mom?" To my surprise, my voice hasn't disappeared. "What's wrong, what's going on?"

"Your father is having a heart attack!" Mom's panicked voice shouts. "We need to call nine one one, now!"

Dad looks to me, and with what seems to be the last of his strength, motions to the door. "Open it."

I hardly heard his voice, but I feel myself moving to the door, opening it. The wolf, Leah I guess, rushes past me and into the woods.

"Call an ambulance!" Mom shrieks, and I look to see tears in her eyes as she stares at dad, who has shut his eyes.

I feel my heart pounding in my ears, blood rushing through my veins. My muscles ripple underneath my skin, and my skin twitches. In a daze, I rush to the phone, and speak to the nine one one operator who assures me that there will be an ambulance over asap.

"What can I do, Sue?" I look up to see Jared Cameron walk through the door, eyes tight.

"Help me do compressions, he's unconscious." Mom says in a shaky voice, and her nursing side shines through. She and Jared take turns giving my dad CPR, until the ambulance arrives and puts him on a stretcher.

Mom rides in the ambulance, while Jared gives me a ride to the hospital. Within half an hour, Old Quil, Billy, Embry, and Charlie Swan are gathered in the waiting room with us. I sit next to mom with her hand in mine, and pray to all my ancestors that dad makes it through. Old Quil and Billy have their hands locked together, heads bowed down, muttering shared sentences under their breath too low for anyone else to hear.

Leah doesn't make it to the hospital. So I'm the one to watch as the doctor delivers the news that dad has died, and will never come home again. Never tell stories at the bonfires with Billy and Old Quil, never make fish fry, never spend weekends with Charlie and Billy fishing, never deliver us advice on getting older, never sit with us and watch cartoons in the morning despite claiming he hates them.

I get to watch as my mom falls to her knees, wails of agony coming from her throat as she jams a fist into her mouth, trying to silence her mourning. I get to see as everyone waiting with us sheds their tears, and try to comfort my mom. I should be doing the same, comforting mom, but I instead find my feet racing out of the hospital. I don't think I've ran this fast before in my life.

I push through the doors, feet pounding on the ground. I race through the tree line. Anger overpowers my sadness. Why did it have to be my dad? What did he do to deserve to die? Without even saying goodbye?

Anger races through my veins, taking control. It burns along my arms, body, and legs as I run through the thicket. My arms begin to shake, my muscles once again moving under my skin. My heartbeat rushes through my ears, blocking out everything else. The ball of heat in my chest moves throughout my shoulders and everywhere else.

Suddenly, I feel like my skin explodes from around me. My vision shifts, and I know something isn't right when I hear voices in my head that aren't my own.

 _Everything is going to be okay, Seth._

With that one sentence, I know that my entire world had just shifted irreversibly on its axis for the second time today.

 **Lizyeh2000: you're very welcome! Inspiration for this story has come back and hit hard, so updates will happen more frequently again. Very soon there will be more action taken with her mental illness. Hope you liked this update!**

 **Yasminafeir1: hope you like this update!**

 **Serenaonthestar: i did indeed! Hope you liked this update!**

 **bet yall weren't expecting a Seth pov. surprise! Believe it or not, i've actually already gotten the next chapter written. so once i hit at least 115 reviews, i'll post it up! I hope you all had a lovely valentines day!**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	18. Chapter 18

The wind fights with me as I fall, attempting to beat the unconquerable gravity, twirling me in spirals and whipping me through the air like a rocket. My throat hurts from the screams that rip through my throat, but I can't stop them. Even when I had oppurtunities to cliff dive with Jacob and Quil and Embry, I declined. I was too scared.

Now, despite my best efforts, I'm hurtling to the water, attempting to twist through the air so I land with my feet pointed in, but the best I can do I flip through the air with my head facing the inky ocean, hands raised up to soften my blow.

The water is freezing, black, and lonely. I don't know where Bella is, and don't dare open my eyes to search for her under the water. Because of the height I had fallen from, I plunge deep into the water, and am unable to stop myself. Just when I think things can't get any worse, the current catches me.

Now, instead of the air fighting me, it's the waves. They jerk me back and forth between them, a desperate war no one was winning. It's angry, and black in every direction. I had flipped around underneath the surface so much that I had no idea where the top was, and the black water is no help. The waves are no help, I feel no downward pull, no sinking in any direction, just the constant battering of the current that flung me round and round like a rag doll.

My lips are locked together, keeping the last bits of oxygen I have stored away. I can feel the tightness in my chest, the dots starting to appear in my vision. I am struck with the realization that I am drowning. I try to swim, but there's nothing but darkness. No place to swim to.

My arms are numb from the freezing water, my legs stiff and unable to move. I don't feel the current much, just dizziness, spinning helplessly in the water.

As I feel myself slowly losing the fight, I force myself to continue reaching, kick my legs harder, even though every second I was facing a new direction, but never up to the surface. My muscles start giving out in exhaustion, and my head spins from lack of oxygen.

I decide, while my body starts shutting down, that maybe it's best that I die here. After all, I'm already on my second life and what have I done with it? Hurt myself, and everyone else that cares about me?

With that thought, I felt my heart give one last pump before the blackness consumed me, and I drifted away.

 _A bright light interrupts the black, getting brighter and brighter until I hesitantly open my eyes. For some reason the light doesn't blind me._

" _You need to let go already."_

 _I turn around, and for a moment am surprised that I'm no longer underwater, no longer soaked to the bone from the crashing currents that had surrounded me moments ago._

 _The girl standing in front of me looks to be about twenty five, and is a bit homely. She isn't the prettiest, isn't the ugliest._

" _That's a smidge rude to say." The girl raises an eyebrow._

" _Can you hear what I think?" I squeaked out, feeling blood rush to my face._

" _Of course. We are the same." She says._

" _What do you mean?" I ask incredulously. Obviously, she's crazy._

" _You are I, and I am you. We come from the same soul, merely recycled into someone new. You held onto your past life, and it's causing complications in your new life. Part of you is Rayna, and part of you is Magdalena." She replies._

 _Everything rushes back to me, the memories of the past, memories of the present, memories of both lives hit me hard until I'm kneeling on the ground scratching at my arms._

" _Enough of that." The girl orders, and I stop without my consent. "I'm here to tell you to let go. It will be hard enough for you to fight your mental illness without me holding you back."_

" _What do you mean?" I repeat, my head pounding from both of the lifetimes it's reliving._

" _You are here, not to die, but to let me die."_

" _But you said we're the same. So then if you die, I die, right?"_

" _No," She says gently. "I am Magdalena, and you are Rayna. Let me go."_

" _How?" I mumur, my head still reeling._

" _Accept that I am your past, and you are your future." Magdalena touches my shoulder._

 _Water starts seeping through my clothes again, and I feel myself beginning to choke on water that seems to be crawling in my throat and chest. I look to Magdalena in fear, unsure of what is happening._

" _Good luck, Rayna Black." Are the last words I hear before I fade out once more._

The rocks from the cliff are smashing into me. They beat against the center of my back sharply, rhythmically, pushing the water from my lungs. It gushes out in amazing volume, absolute torrents pour from my mouth and nose. The salt burns and my lungs burn and my throat is too full of water to catch a breath and the rocks are hurting my back. Somehow I stay in one place, though the waves still heave around me. I can't see anything but water everywhere, reaching for my face.

"Breathe!" a voice, wild with anxiety, orders, and I felt a cruel stab of pain because I'm not dead..

I can't obey. The waterfall pouring from my mouth doesn't stop long enough for me to catch a breath. The black, icy water fills my chest, burning.

The rock smacks into my back again, right between my shoulder blades, and another volley of water chokes its way out of my lungs.

"Breathe, Rayna! C'mon!" Paul begs.

Black spots bloom across my vision, getting wider and wider, blocking out the light.

The rock strikes me again.

The rock isn't cold like the water; it is hot on my skin. I realize it's Paul's hand, trying to beat the water from my lungs. My head whirls, the black spots covering everything…

Am I dying again, then? I don't like it—this isn't as good as the last time. It is only dark now. The sound of the crashing waves fade into the black and become a quiet, even whoosh that sounds like it is coming from the inside of my ears…

"Baby?" Paul asks, his voice wild with worry, but not as wild as before. "Rayna, babe, can you hear me?"

The contents of my head swish and roll sickeningly, like they'd joined the rough water.

"How long has she been unconscious?" someone else asks.

The voice that is not Paul's shocked me, jarring me into a more focused awareness.

I realize that I am still. There is no tug of the current on me—the heaving is inside my head. The surface under me is flat and motionless. It feels grainy against my bare arms.

"I don't know," Paul reports, still frantic. His voice is very close. Hands—so warm they have to be his—brush wet hair from my cheeks. "Too long? It didn't take long to tow her to the beach, and I started compressions right away, but Bella woke up two minutes ago."

The quiet whooshing inside my ears is not the waves—it is the air moving in and out of my lungs again. Each breath burns—the passageways are as raw as if I'd scrubbed them out with steel wool. But I am breathing.

And I am freezing. A thousand sharp, icy beads are striking my face and arms, making the cold worse.

"She's breathing. She'll come around. We should get her out of the cold, though. I don't like the color she's turning…" I recognize Sam's voice this time.

"You think it's okay to move her?"

"She didn't hurt her back or anything when she fell?"

"I don't know. Bella didn't, but Bella jumped deliberately. Rey fell in after her."

They hesitate.

I try to open my eyes. It takes me a minute, but then I can see the dark, purple clouds, flinging the freezing rain down at me.

"Paul?" I manage to croak out, every word ripping my vocal cords apart.

"Oh my god," Paul rushes his words. "Babygirl, are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"My throat," I chatter out through my freezing lips. "And m-my head."

"Okay. You'll be okay. I'm going to bring you out of the cold." Paul assures me, and scoops me up like I weigh nothing. His bare chest is warm, and inviting, so I burrow myself into his skin, feeling my numb skin burn from his heat.

"Do you want her sweatshirt?" Sam asks, and I feel Paul nod, and suddenly my sweatshirt is draped over his shoulder.

But, hang on, if Sam has my sweatshirt, that means..

I look down to see that I am only in my lace bra, my arms and stomach and numerous scars exposed for all to see. There is no more hiding. Paul, and Sam, are aware of how bad I have been hurting myself.

"We're going to my house, okay?" Paul says into my hair, and I nod weakly. \

I press every inch of myself that I can against Paul, and I feel him shudder involuntarily. A sudden wave of want rushes through my body, and it feels muted, as though I am feeling someone else's emotions.

Could it be possible that I am feeling Paul's emotions?

Paul starts running, and I let my thoughts wander. Of course, they wandered to the person who's chest I was currently burrowing into. What was I going to do with Paul?

With him holding me, I felt.. Lighter, than I had in months. I didn't feel as though my head was too small for all the thoughts and feelings running through my mind. I feel less stressed, I feel more, whole, more myself.

Yet, could I accept him in my life, knowing that I had hurt Seth so deeply through the imprint? How could I possibly be with Paul knowing that the imprint had irreparably damaged the most important relationship in my life? Should I simply break it off clean and simple with Paul, tell him that we can't see each other, that it won't work?  
I physically flinch as I think of that, wincing from the sharp pain it sends through my chest. No, I can't send him away. Not only does that thought hurt me, it would destroy him. I can't hurt him. I've already hurt too many people. I can't add another person to that list.

Maybe, if things with Seth hadn't ended so catastrophically, I wouldn't be so torn. Perhaps I would be able to healthily be with Paul. If Seth knew that Paul was truly destined to be with me, would Seth forgive me?

Of course, Seth can't know about the pack. Therefore, I will not be able to explain the entire situation to him.

The rain stops suddenly, and with a start I realize Paul has brought me inside his house. It is a small house, smaller than even my own.

"I'm going to get you dry clothes, you can wait on the chair." Paul says, a statement rather than a question. He sets me gently on a wooden chair, then sighs shortly. "Ignore the mess."

He disappears, presumably to his room, and I start chattering from being away from my personal heater. I take the time to look around his house, and am startled. It's dark, and empty beer cans litter the floor, dirty dishes and takeout boxes pile on every surface, overflowing ashtrays lay on multiple table tops. The entire house looks dirty, to put it bluntly.

I cross my arms, and shift uncomfortably. I hadn't expected Paul's house to look this way.

"These are going to be big on you, but it's better than nothing. I'll put your clothes in the wash." Paul reappears, holding a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeve gray shirt.

"Thanks," I murmur, shakily standing up. My legs are still numb, and to my embarassment I almost topple over.

"Sit down." Paul orders, and I find myself obeying. He pulls over a chair, and sits across from me, pulling a hand across his face. I notice how tired he looks. "We need to talk."

I swallow thickly, and wince at the raw sensation in my throat. "About what?" I croak out.

Paul says nothing, and leaves the room. He returns a second later with a water bottle in his hand, held out to me. I take it graciously.

"I need to know where else you've cut." Pauls looks at my eyes, and I stare at my lap. "I need to know, because I'm going to check you daily to make sure you aren't doing it anymore."

"No." I blurt out, gripping onto the side of the chair with one hand, clutching the water bottle with the other.

"It's either that, or I tell Billy and we admit you to a mental hospital." Paul replies firmly, his gaze never leaving me. "You should probably go there anyways, but I don't want to do that to you."

I stay silent, thinking my options over. Obviously, I don't want to go to a hospital, undoubtedly in Seattle away from everyone. I don't want to be alone.

With that thought, and seeing no other option, I stand up from the chair, and yank down my pants as fast as I was able to, being that they are wet skinny jeans.

"What are you-" Paul starts, but cuts off immediately when he sees the massacre on my thighs and hips.

My scars extend a little less than halfway down my thighs, overlapping thickly all the way up to my hips. They're angry and ugly, and I feel shame as Paul gazes at them. I jerk my arm out to grab the clothes lying on his lap, and yank them on over my partially wet undergarments.

"That's all of them." I say thickly, holding back unshed tears. I don't even know why I have to fight not to cry, but I do.

Paul is motionless for a long moment, and when I start to worry, he startles me by jumping out of his chair, and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He lifts me off the floor, and positions me so that my legs are wrapped around his hips, my face borrowed into his shoulder.

I feel droplets fall into my hair, and realize with a jolt that he is crying. My automatic reaction is to hug him back tightly, and I don't stop myself. Again, I have hurt someone who cares deeply about me.

We stay like that long enough for my eyes to start drooping, exhaustion from everything that's happened today hitting me hard. Paul senses this, and starts walking.

"You can sleep in my bed," Paul says, and sets me down on a cushioned surface. "But before you do, I have difficult news for you."

"Okay." I murmur, already burrowing into his bed. It smells like him, and it fascinates me to realize that comforts me.

Paul turns, and rummages in his closet for a moment before pulling out a thick woven blanket. It seems to be handmade, with the woods of La Push painted on it. I look around the rest of his small room, and see that it's fairly tidy, something I wouldn't expect from Paul.

He lays the blanket on me, and sits gently next to me on the bed.

"Leah phased today," He starts, and it sounds as though there's a knot in his throat.

"Leah Clearwater?" I squeak out, ignoring the pain my throat brought me. "She phased?"

"Yes," Paul nods jerkily. "And the shock of her phase.. Well.. it cause Harry to have a heart attack."

I feel my blood run cold. No, that can't be. "Harry had a heart attack? He's okay, right?" I demand, sitting up from my spot.

Paul locks his eyes with mine, and I notice how tight they look. "Baby girl, I'm sorry but Harry didn't make it."

"No," I choke out, tears stinging my eyes and streaming down my face. "No, Harry isn't dead!"

"I'm so sorry." Paul murmurs, and pulls me into a hug. I hang on tight, tears spilling out of my eyes and down my face.

My heart aches, feeling as though it had been ripped from my chest. Harry was almost more of a dad than my own, and I already hadn't seen him in days because the Seth situation, and now he's gone. Harry is gone, Harry is dead, and I will never see him again.

I scream into Paul's chest, completely losing myself to my sorrow. He hugs me tight, running a hand through my hair, whispering condolences that make no difference to the sharp pain spearing through my heart. Nothing could bring Harry back, nothing could change that.

What was the last conversation I had with Harry? Oh, god, I don't even remember. I don't remember the last words I had spoke to him, the last words he spoke to me. I don't even remember the last time I saw him!

Pain tears through my chest, and my tears don't cease. They come in waves, and I lose myself to the tide.

Eventually, exhaustion overrides me, and at some point I end up falling asleep in Paul's arms.

 **Lizyeh2000- of course, and same to you!**

 **yasminasfeir1- glad you enjoyed his POV! Hope you liked this update!**

 **mckoolio- i am too! I'm so glad you like where this has gone, i always worry i'm going the wrong way, but these characters kind of just tell me what to do at this point. I actually, in the beginning, was going to have rayna know about twilight, but decided to save that plotline for a different story i'm working on!**

 **choco-latte64- thank you! We'll find out soon how Seth feels.. And i'm excited to do more Paul and Rayna, i adore them! But rey has stuff she's gotta work through before we can get into some lovely scenes ;)**

 **Guest- I'm glad!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited so far! As always, leave me your thoughts on everything so far! reviews always make my day!**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella POV**

 ** **(hope you guys don't mind the switch in POV.. also, warning, sexual content in this chapter.)****

I can't imagine my life without Jacob now—I cringe away from the idea of even trying to imagine that. Somehow, he'd become essential to my survival. But to leave things the way they were… was that cruel, as Mike had accused?

I remember wishing that Jacob were my brother. I realize now that all I really wanted was a claim on him. It doesn't feel brotherly when he holds me like this. It just feels nice—warm and comforting and familiar. Safe. Jacob is a safe harbor.

I can stake a claim. I have that much within my power.

I'd have to tell him everything, I know that. It is the only way to be fair. I'd have to explain it right, so that he'd know I wasn't settling, that he was much too good for me. He already knows I am broken, that part won't surprise him, but he'd need to know the extent of it. I'd even have to admit that I am crazy—explain about the voices I heard. He'd need to know everything before he made a decision.

But, even as I recognize that necessity, I know he would take me in spite of it all. He won't even pause to think it through.

I would have to commit to this—commit as much of me as there was left, every one of the broken pieces. It is the only way to be fair to him. Would I? Could I?

Would it be so wrong to try to make Jacob happy? Even if the love I feel for him was no more than a weak echo of what I was capable of, even if my heart was far away, wandering and grieving after my fickle Romeo, would it be so very wrong?

Jacob stops the truck in front of my dark house, cuts the engine so it is suddenly silent. Like so many other times, he seems to be in tune with my thoughts now.

He throws his other arm around me, crushes me against his chest, binds me to him. Again, this feels nice. Almost like being a whole person again.

I think he will be thinking of Harry, but then he speaks, and his tone is apologetic. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bella. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing—and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughs his throaty laugh in my ear.

My breathing kicks up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat.

Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving all of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all. Maybe.. It could be a healthy love.

Jake presses his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turn my face to the side—if I press my lips against his bare shoulder... I know without any doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There will be no need for explanations tonight.

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assault my stomach as I thought of turning my head, changing my future course.

 _You're not good for me, Bella._ Edward's previous words float through my head. Is that something Jake would ever do to me? Even if something like my birthday party happened with the wolves? No, because Jake cares too much about me, he wouldn't want to risk hurting me. He would only leave if I truly wanted it.

Knowing my actions, I hesitantly turn and press my lips to Jacob's bare shoulder. Jacob seems to start in his seat, and twists his head to look down at me.

"Bella," He starts, but doesn't finish, because I lean up and press my lips against his, leaving no room for argument.

Our lips lock, and I feel a new heat spread through me that has nothing to do with my personal sun next to me. At first, we move slowly against each other, getting to know us both in new ways.

Jake tangles his hands in my hair, and I run my hands gently along his toned chest, relishing in the fact of how warm, and _human_ Jacob is. So different than the cold stone that.. He, was.

Noticing my slight pause, Jacob pulls away, and I instantly need him back, need more of a distraction from my thoughts. So without giving it much thought, I swing my legs over his lap, straddling him. I press my lips against his own, and trail down to his neck, sucking on the tender skin I found.

Jacob moans, and I feel his warm hands on my hips, pushing me down on his bulge. I let out a small moan at the new sensation, and let my hands roam down his chest, his arms, his stomach, his hair, everywhere, while I work on sucking on his neck, because suddenly I can't get enough of Jacob Black.

Maybe, because my dating history consisted of a lethal creature who could kill me with the slightest twist of their fingers, I hadn't given to much thought to the sexual side of relationships. But now that I have the warm, living, breathing entity known as Jacob Black right in front of me, I realize what I would have missed out on.

After he realizes that I won't regret what we're doing, Jacob takes control, letting his hands roam over my body, caressing my hips and thighs. I grind on him, and he thrusts his hips, making me let out yet another moan. His lips move down to my neck, and I want nothing more than for him to mark me. He nips at my collarbone harshly, and I know it will leave a mark.

In that moment, I realize that i truly am in love with Jacob. How could I not, after what he's done for me, what he's been for me? I had been so clouded by thoughts of the one who had destroyed me, that I didn't think of the one who had built me up, sewed Bella back together again.

Jacob pulls away, and I almost want to stomp my feet childishly, wanting to continue. He seems to read my face, because he chuckles a bit breathlessly.

"Bells, Charlie will be home soon." Jacob states, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh," I slump down, still feeling his protruding hardness. "Yeah. You're right."

"As much as I want to continue," He says, looking at me with dark eyes. "You should probably be inside waiting for him."

"Mhm." I say, suddenly embarrassed for how I had acted. I practically jumped Jake, how could I do that? "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Jacob asks, bewildered.

"Because I leapt at you liked a sex crazed teenager." I state matter-of-factly.

"Isabella," Jacob admonishes me, his tone serious. "Haven't you realized I'm completely in love with you?"

I feel something inside me shift, and break. This is exactly what I had been afraid of, because eventually, he will leave me too.

"Maybe now you're in love with me," I tremble, feeling the hole in my chest lash out. "But when you imprint, you'll leave me like he did."

"Not possible, honey." Jacob's eyes are kind, and he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"How is it not possible?" I demand. "Imprinting is uncontrollable!"

"I realize that," Jacob nods. "But I already imprinted on someone."

I feel myself begin to numb, feel zombie Bella start to come back. Jacob had given me all of this, and is about to rip it away? How could he even do what we had just did, knowing his imprint was out there?

"Who did you imprint on?" I ask thickly, my voice catching in my throat.

Jacob looks at me with those kind eyes I know so well.

"Bella, honey, I imprinted on you."

 **yasminasfeir1: indeed. I'm glad you loved paul/Rayna, I'm looking forward to writing more chapters involving them asap!**

 **serenaonthestar: youre welcome! I may be doing another seth pov in the near future.**

 **the undiscovered gypsie: ah, thank you so much! that means a lot to hear!**

 **alrightie, so now we've started to deviate from the original plot points of the twilight saga. I don't think I will do another Bella POV chapter, as I only needed to do this one to explain why she doesn't end up going to Italy, and why her and Jacob suddenly are acting coupley. I dunno if all of you will like the direction I took with jake/bella, but I wanted to try it out. hopefully you all still enjoy.**

 **once this hits at least 125 reviews, ill update! leave me thoughts, questions, comments, whatever you would like to say! I always appreciate your inputs.**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Clearwater's funeral happens three days after his death. From my understanding, Sue threw herself into planning it with the help of Billy, Charlie, and Old Quil, more than likely to distract her from the fact that he's gone.

The morning of his funeral is dark and gloomy, and although I could try to blame it on the fact that I hadn't slept the night before, I know that even the universe is mourning the loss of Harry.

I dress simple, a long sleeve velvet dress, black in color because this is not a happy occasion. I wear no makeup. On my neck, I have a wood-carved Quileute tribe symbol hung from a thick leather string. Harry had given it to me when I was seven years old, and it seemed fitting to wear it to my final farewell to the man who had been more of a father to me than my own.

Harry Clearwater was a man who was firm on Quileute traditions. That would be why I found myself spending an absurd amount of time tying my hair back in a long braid with feathers woven in, the way I remembered, with a pang in my chest, my mother doing when she had the time.

Unfortunately, with Harry being firm on tradition, that meant he wanted to have a traditional burial. No matter how much other's tried to talk her out of it, Sue insisted on obeying Harry's wishes. Billy and Old Quil backed her up as well.

Before I know it, Billy, Jacob, and I are shuffling out the door and into Jacob's rabbit, heading for the funeral. I don't know how to act, I don't know if I should find Seth and try to comfort him, or leave him be. Would he and Leah be at the funeral, even though they've recently started shifting?

That question gets answered as we pull up to the outdoor ceremony, happening on Third Beach, the private beach that only La Push residents could enter. Seth and Leah are both next to Sue, all three of them gripping hands.

Seth is wearing his only black suit, which now looks to be too small on him, and Leah is wearing a back sleeveless dress. Seth wears shoes, Leah doesn't. They both look uncomfortable, and every so often Leah's skin twitches unnaturally, and I know she's fighting back a phase.

Silently, we make our way over to them. Only a few others are here, including a few pack members. Sam is standing next to Old Quil, and Billy wheels himself next to them. Seth's eyes find mine, and they look haunted, dead. Hesitantly, he holds his arms out, and I hurry the last few steps to him to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry," My voice is muffled from his shoulder, but I know he understands me.

Seth nods jerkily, and then releases me from his hug. He takes my hand in his, and I fold my fingers around it.

I place a hand on Sue's shoulder, and she gives me a tight smile, patting my hand. "Hello, Rayna."

"Hi, Sue." I reply softly. We turn to look at Sam, Billy, and Old Quil.

Following Quileute tradition, there isn't a casket. Instead, Harry is laid to rest in a canoe. Carved into the side are different symbols from the tribe, and the wood is a dark polished oak. It sits on a few tree stumps, no doubt brought there by the pack.

After around twenty minutes, the rest of the pack, and what seems to be all of La Push has gathered on the beach. The pack sits up at the front with the Clearwaters, and Chief Swan. Billy and Old Quil lead the ceremony. Since it's a traditional ceremony, nobody goes up to talk about Harry. Billy and Old Quil do all the talking. It passes by in a blur, and the only thing I'm really aware of is Seth's hand in mine and Paul's eyes piercing my back.

"We will all take a moment of silence to reflect on the life of an extraordinary man, and then request that all but immediate family leave for the remainder of the ceremony." Billy says in his gravelly voice, then crosses his fist over his heart and bows his head. All of us follow suit.

I can't help but wonder, what will become of Harry? What will be the path his next life will take?

People start to shuffle out from the ceremony, some coming up to the Clearwaters and paying their respects. Sue accepts mechanically, while Leah grits her teeth and clenches her fists tightly, and Seth just stands there looking numb. I still have his hand locked in my own.

Soon, the only people left are the pack, the Elders, the Clearwaters, and Charlie. Billy and Old Quil look to Sue, who nods sharply, her eyes tight. Billy gives a nod to the pack.

With solemn faces, they move to the canoe, each taking a part of the wood. They lift it in one fluid motion, and walk to the edge of the ocean.

" _Farewell, see you soon._ " Billy speaks Quileute, his fist still crossed over his heart.

The boys push the canoe into the water, and we watch as it slowly drifts off, carrying Harry away from us all.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Charlie breaks the silence in his gruff voice, and Old Quil nods his head in agreement.

"It really was." Jared agrees, walking back over with the rest of the pack.

I notice, with Charlie and most everyone distracted in discussing the ceremony, Leah has run off into the woods, the only sound she makes is the ripping of her clothes.

"Seth," I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Thanks for supporting me." Seth says awkwardly, before running off after Leah. I don't hear clothes ripping, so I assume that he was able to get his suit off before phasing.

I feel my heart break, just a little, as I stare into the woods that Seth had ran off into.

Before I hear him, I feel his heat radiating off his tall form as he stands behind me. His hand gently lands on my shoulder, sending waves of calm throughout my body.

"How are you doing?" Paul's voice is low and soft, and I feel comforted by it even though my heart is sinking.

"As good as I can be," I turn to face him, my breath catching in my throat as I see him dressed in nice jeans and an ironed button down shirt. It's the first time in months that I've seen him wearing something besides cut off jean shorts. I find that I like it quite a bit.

"You look gorgeous." Paul reaches out, gently caresses the feathers I have woven into my braid.

I say nothing, just close my eyes and steel myself. Harry's funeral, Seth's obvious hurt from me, and my strong newfound want for Paul has made me overly conflicted. I feel emotional, exhausted, and simply want to go to bed.

"The pack is gathering at Emily's for a bit. You're more than welcome to come if you would like." Paul says, almost pleadingly.

I open my mouth to decline, but think over the options I have. Billy won't be home, Jacob will be at Bella's house, making me alone with my thoughts. Maybe going to Emily's is the best option.

"Sure," I force a smile. "Sounds great."

Paul looks shocked only for a moment, but composes himself quickly. "My truck is over here."

My brow furrows in confusion, I hadn't ever seen Paul drive anywhere. As of now, his main form of transportation was his wolf, I wasn't even aware he had a driver's license.

He leads me over to a black, somewhat beat up black truck. To my surprise, he opens my door.

"Thanks," I mumble. Paul waves me off, and gets into the driver's side.

I hoist myself into his truck, and buckle myself in. Paul starts the engine, and heads off to Emily and Sam's.

"I didn't tell Billy where I was going." I observe mildly, looking out the window at the green foliage.

"Do you ever?" Paul responds almost immediately.

I wince at the somewhat biting response. "Ouch."

"I didn't mean it like that," Paul quickly spits out, and I feel his eyes on me.

"Keep your eyes on the road so we don't crash." I reply, albeit a bit scathingly.

The rest of the ride is silent. When we pull up to Emily's, Paul breaks it.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Paul says lowly, his voice tense.

"Don't worry about it," I sigh. "I'm known to be a bit of a sensitive piece of shit."

"Stop that!" His voice whips out, stunning me. "You aren't."

I make a noise of disagreement in the back of my throat.

"You have to help me out here, Rayna," Paul's change of voice confuses me. "I'm really trying here."

"What do you mean?" I can't help but be confused.

"I don't know how to make you like me." Paul's voice breaks, and he clears his throat. When he speaks again, his voice is firm. "It isn't easy for me to talk about my feelings like this, but you're my imprint. And it's tearing me apart to know that instead of making you happy, I am hurting you and making you more conflicted about everything."

"That isn't true," I lie through my teeth, and Paul is shaking his head before the words escape my lips.

"Here's the thing, Rayna, for some reason you and I are connected more deeply than everyone else," Paul is staring at me now. "I can feel your emotions as though they are my own, more strongly than anyone else with their imprints. You can't lie to me."

"I feel yours too," I marvel at that fact, realizing that all the foreign emotions I had felt had indeed come from Paul.

"You do?" A crease appears in Paul's forehead.

"Yep." I nod, looking at him. His eyes open, and stare into mine.

"Can you just," Paul trails off. "Tell me what you're thinking. About the imprint, about me, about.. everything."

Even with everything I had been through, it was odd to think that Paul Lahote wants to hear my feelings. The fact the he's basically begging for them is mind-blowing to me.

Taking a deep breath, I throw caution to the wind and decide to spill everything.

"Truthfully, Paul, I think I have feelings for you. In fact, I'm basically one hundred percent certain that I do. I don't quite know how I feel about the imprint. I don't dislike it. I hate that our connection seems to hurt you because of my indecisions. I want to be yours fully, but that would tear Seth apart more than it already has and after him loosing his dad I can't hurt him further than I already have."

Paul is quiet, but I know he's simply taking everything in. And without warning, he suddenly reaches over and pulls me close to him.

"Please," Again Paul trails off. Paul Lahote doesn't ask for anything. But I know what he wants. I want it too.

I press my lips to his tentatively. His move against mine, soft and pleasant. It was the second time Paul Lahote had kissed me, and the first time was at a party we didn't care about drunk off our asses. He knows how to make you feel like you were the only girl he had kissed, like you are the center of his world.

With a jolt, I realized I really am the center of his world.

His hands move to my hips, and I know what he's asking. I feel the same rush of desire from me echoed from him, and I turn my body, lifting my leg up so I straddle his lap.

His hands trail down my back to my hips, then to my ass, where they stay. His touch is like fire and I find myself wanting more, but I quickly realize that we're right outside Emily's house full of werewolves with excellent hearing.

I stop kissing and press my forehead to his, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He seems to catch on to my train of thought, and chuckles lowly.

"Trust me, they've heard worse from Sam and Emily." Paul says quietly for only me to hear.

"Still." I whine, pressing my head into his shoulder. He squeezes my ass, causing me to squeak, then wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you going to go back to pretending like you don't want to be my girlfriend after we get out of the truck?" Paul's tone is teasing, but I hear the seriousness in his voice at the same time.

I bite my lip. Conflicted as I am, is it fair for me to keep stringing Paul along like this? I can't keep doing things like this and then staying away from him for the next few days. It isn't fair to him.

"I just don't want to hurt Seth anymore than I have." I say quietly, pressing my cheek to his shoulder.

"Babygirl, Seth knows that you're mine. He knows about the imprint. He doesn't like it, but he understands it now." Paul assures me, and I feel some of the weight leave my chest.

"Really?" I lift my head up to look at Paul, who nods.

"So, Rayna Black," Paul again turns his intense gaze to me. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Although I want to talk to Seth first, confirm that he really is okay with it, I can't say no. I'm too selfish to say no, because I want Paul to be mine.

"Of course." I reply, sealing my fate.

Paul gives me a devilish smile, and presses his lips to my ear. "What you just experienced in this truck is nothing compared to what I'll do to you as my girlfriend." His hot breath tickles my ear and I can't help but get slightly aroused from that.

My cheeks burn as Paul smirks at me, and then opens his door. He lifts me down first even though he doesn't have to, and gets out himself with ease. He takes my hand in his, and together we walk up to the house which, thankfully, is full of chatter and bouts of laughter.

"Rayna!" Emily greets me with a genuine warm smile, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Emily." I tentatively hug her back.

"Come, eat, theres plenty of food to go around." Emily motions towards the tables stacked with food.

"Oh, we'll have it gone in seconds, Em, I wouldn't say that," Jared teased, grabbing one of her massive biscuits.

"You'll share." Emily says sternly, and she sounds so much like a mom that it makes old wounds twitch painfully.

Paul places a comforting hand on my back, and I relax knowing he's near.

I don't see Seth or Leah anywhere, and although I hadn't expected Leah, I half-expected Seth to be there. But they both are new wolves, so it isn't a shock.

Paul heads off towards the food, and I decide to find a place for us to sit. There's still open seats at the table, so I sit on one chair and place my legs on the other. I doubt anyone will sit there anyways, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

A warm arm is slung across my shoulders, and I jump slightly because it isn't Paul. I distinctly know what his presence feels like now.

"How ya doing Rey?" Embry says, and I turn to give him a smile.

"I'm doing okay," I nod. "How're you?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old," He shrugs. "Mom thinks I'm doing drugs, wants me to help at the shop, yells at me whenever I come home."

"Sounds lovely," I pat his arm comfortingly. "You're always welcome at our place."

Embry shrugs again. "It's whatever. Nothin' I can't handle."

A plate gets set down in front of me, and I don't even have to look to know that it's Paul. I smile, and say thanks.

"I'd get up there now if you want any food, Embry." Paul's tone is light, but has a firmness to it that makes me raise a brow. He can't possibly be jealous of Embry.

"True that." Embry bobs his head, and leaves for the spread.

I wonder for a second if I should say something to Paul, but decide against it. It isn't the time or place for that.

As usual, the wolves have all grabbed enough food for six other people each. I shudder to think of what Emily must spend on groceries each month. Or, how she has the patience to cook everything.

Sam stands at the front of everyone, and clears his throat loudly. We all stop what we're doing, quiet down, to hear what he has to say.

"Today we had to say goodbye to a wonderful elder," Sam begins.

Harry Clearwater was a good man. His kids, although now weighed down with the burden of our secret, will be good editions to the pack. We all, knowing all the good things Harry has done for us, could easily sit and wallow in the pain and let it consume us. But Harry wouldn't want that. He would want us to thrive in the company of one another, keep each other happy. He would not want us to be miserable from his passing, no matter how much it does hurt that he is gone. With that said, lets all continue living our best life for one hell of a man."

The small house erupts with claps and words of agreement, because every word Sam has said is true. Harry only wanted happiness for his tribe. The best way to honor his memory is not to be sad, but to thrive in his memory. It doesn't lesson the pain. I know it won't ever really go away.

Everyone begins eating again, and I look around to see who all had come to Emily's. Surprisingly, I didn't see Jacob anywhere.

"Where's Jacob?" I ask Paul, taking a bit from the apple that had been set on my plate.

"At Bella's." Paul responds thickly, mouth full of food. I furrow my brows at that.

"He should be here," I say disapprovingly. "Or at the very least, with dad."

"That's Jacob for you," Embry reappears at my side setting down his plate. "Bella has taken up his whole world."

"It isn't like she's even his-" Paul starts, shaking his head, but cuts himself off.

My eyes narrow. "What were you going to say?"

Paul seems to flounder for something to say, the slamming open of Emily's door saves him from response.

We turn to see Jacob standing in the doorway with Bella next to him, white as a sheet.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Sam walks to them, food forgotten as he slips into alpha mode.

"I smelt the leech at Bella's." Jacob's eyes are wild. "She was in their house, Sam."

"Was Charlie home?" Now Sam's tone is tight and grim, and I know he's hoping there won't be another funeral anytime soon.

"No, but," Jacob runs a hand over his face. "She knows Bella lives there. She could come back there anytime she wants. Next time, both Bella and Charlie might be home."

Sam nods, and I can tell that he already has a plan forming. "We're just going to have to set up patrols around the reservation and around the Swan residence. Was there any other scent with hers?"

Jacob shakes his head.

"But she might, she might have others out there." Bella speaks up, her voice strained.

Sam nods again. "How fresh was the scent?"

"Maybe an hour or two old," Jacob shudders. "It was fresh."

Paul's arm wraps around me tightly. I hadn't realized I was shaking until that moment.

"Alright, then we need to-"

Sam is cut off by the sound of a howl, and everyone in the room jumps into action. The pack rushes out the door, abandoning their plates.

"Stay here." Paul orders, and hurries out after his brothers.

The sound of the howl haunts my ears as I sit helplessly in the chair, looking out where Paul had just been moments ago.

 **serenaonthestar: i agree completely. i don't like writing cannon bella, just not my forte. but it needed to be written lol.**

 **yasminafeir1: we'll see how long this lasts..**

 **lizyeh2000: indeed, it does.**

 **lola (guest): im sorry you feel that way. although, if you do look at the characters i have listed for this story, bella is a character listed. so it shouldnt be a shock that she had become a somewhat major part of the story for the time being.**

 **xxslytherinsqueenxx: i love your username, first off! and thank you!**

 **serenity1006: yes! you understand it. thank you so much. yes. everything about your review, just yes.**

 **pink lightspeed ranger: good to hear from you again! in all honesty, im not sure if i should have rayna phase. i have it set up so she could, if i decide to go that route, but i think i have something else planned for her.**

 **acouvion: it makes me so happy to hear that. thank you so much.**

 **sunshinebubbles: much thanks friend!**

 **alright, so sorry this update is a smidge later than i would have liked. i had a few personal life things crop up, and then i got stuck on the second half of this chapter for a bit. and if this chapter is at all terrible quality, i apologize. i wrote the last half during a 27 hour car ride in which ive gotten maybe three hours of sleep.**

 **like usual, i love hearing from you all. your opinions on the story, speculatiosn as to what will happen, what you would like to see happen, comments on things, stuff like that. you guys really came through for reviews on that last chapter, so a huge thanks to you all. much love.**

 **goal for this chapter is to hit 135 reviews. cant wait to hear from you all!**

 **also, some shameless self promotion, i started a jacobxoc titled dask'iya', so if you guys would wanna check it out and let me know what you think, that'd be lovely!**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	21. Chapter 21

The boys pile out of Emily's quickly, leaving us in a whirlwind of worry. Emily busies herself with dishes, Bella takes to morosely sitting on the couch. I, on the other hand, have an idea forming in my head. Not one that anyone here is going to like, but one that I feel is a necessary evil.

"Em, do you and Sam have a laptop or computer I can use?" I ask, standing somewhat awkwardly near her. I hadn't wanted to interrupt her cleaning, but I needed to.

"It's in our room, first door on the left down the hallway." Emily points, and I make my way there.

I locate the laptop and charger, and take both into their guest bedroom; located at the far end of the house. Perfect for what I was about to do. The bed is made with a light blue comforter, and I plop myself down with the laptop resting on my legs. I have my phone in the other hand, and logging onto google, I start my quest.

It's an endless process, searching and calling, searching and calling, rinse and repeat. I expected Bella to make her way into the room, but she doesn't. That's something I'm grateful for, because I have no idea how she would react. I can only assume it wouldn't be good.

"Denali General, this is Melanie, how may I help you?" An overly perky voice comes over the phone, and I almost hang up. I don't want excessive enthusiasm.

"Hi, could you connect me to Carlisle Cullen, please?" I say, getting ready to press the end button. Every time it's the same response, _we don't have a Carlisle Cullen here, ma'am._

"May I ask who's calling?" Melanie responds, and I nearly fall off the bed. No fucking way.

"I'm his daughter," I pause, wracking my brain for their names. "Alice. Alice Cullen. It's a family emergency."

"Alright, I'll connect you with him." Melanie replies brightly, and I hear a click. Almost immediately, another voice gets on the line.

"Alice, is everything alright?" Carlisle Cullen's voice is smooth and sharp, and although his words would suggest worry his tone is neutral.

"I'm actually not Alice, but there is an emergency." I bite my lip, hoping he doesn't hang up.

He pauses. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rayna Black, of the Quileute tribe," I say in a rush, praying those words don't make him hang up. "Also a friend of Bella Swan-"

"Is Bella alright?" Carlisle has anxiety in his tone this time, no longer the smooth composed man he was.

"For now," I reply. "A redheaded vampire is stalking her. She's tricky, and although the pack is trying their best to get her, I'm worried she's going to kill them, or Bella. Bella told us your family has talents, and I think they'll be helpful in stopping her."

"Victoria," Carlisle says grimly. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure," I think back, but come up with nothing. "She sent her friend first. A dark skinned, dreadhead bloodsucker. He tried killing Bella, but our boys stopped him."

"Laurent," This time, Carlisle's voice is anger. "So Bella is currently unharmed?"

"Physically," I snidely reply. "How all of you left her has done a number on her mentally, doc."

"We were worried about that," Carlisle mumurs. "But Edward insisted-"

"Edward sucks, okay," I interrupt. "Forget him, and get your pale asses over here to kill this bitch so Bella or my family doesn't die."

"Of course, Rayna," Carlisle composes himself. "May I call you at this number when we're back in Forks? It won't be more than a few hours."

Wow, that quick? "Yes," I say. "I don't know how Bella will take it. If you don't plan on sticking around this time, I won't tell her you're all coming."

"That's fair," Carlisle replies, his velvet voice strained. "I will let you know what my family decides."

"See you soon, Doc." I hang up, and shut the laptop in front of me.

My hands are shaking. The pack is going to be furious with me, I just invited enemies back to Forks. Not just enemies, but the Cullens. I squeeze my eyes shut, bring my shaky hands to grip my hair in my hands. My face is buried in my knees as I try to control my breathing when the door opens.

"Rey?" Paul's voice shocks me, and I lift my head. "What's wrong?"

"I found them." I reply shakily, fearing his reaction.

"Who?" Paul demands. "Are you okay?"

"You're going to be mad at me," I take a breath. "But I found the Cullen's. I told them about Victoria. They're coming back to help."

Paul's muscles tense, and his nostrils flare. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"It's their mess to clean up," I snap. "Besides, don't you think it might be helpful to have a mind reader _and_ a future seer?"

"They're fucking leeches, Rayna!" Paul yells, turning around and punching a hole in the wall.

Jacob and Sam both appear in the doorway, Jacob furious, Sam grim.

"Why the fuck would you do this Rayna?" Jacob demands, getting in my face. I scoot back, nearly falling off the bed.

Sam restrains Jacob, and lays a hand on Paul's shoulder. "You should have discussed this with us first, Rayna."

"Sam, trust me," I get off the bad, standing at the other side away from them. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it wouldn't help. They have a mind reader and a future seer, don't need to sleep, and are going to leave after it's over."

"Did you think about how this would affect Bella?" Jacob spits at me, looking like he wants to lunge. Fear spikes in my chest.

"I didn't plan on telling her," I tell him flatly, anger rising at everyone. "Having them is going to be helpful whether you want to admit it or not!"

"Bullshit!" Jacob yells, shaking furiously. Sam and Paul quickly usher him out of the room, presumably to get him outside.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I blink away my tears of anger before answering.

"Hello?"

"This is Rayna, correct?" A tinkling voice comes through the phone, different from Carlisle but similar enough for me to know it's a Cullen.

"Yes." I reply shortly, anger still lingering from the confrontation.

"My name is Alice," Her tinkling voice responds. "Ironic, considering you used my name to speak to my father. Anyways, I need you to do two things for me, and they won't be easy."

"It depends." I again reply shortly.

"If possible, I need you to tell the wolves to fall back. They block my vision, and I need to see what Victoria is going to do. Secondly, we are going to stay. Regardless of my idiot brother, we are staying in Forks. I've been away from my sister much too long. If you can, please tell Bella so it isn't a shock when we show up." Alice speaks without taking a breath, and I take a moment to catch up.

"No can do about the patrol thing, they didn't take too well to you all coming to help," I bite my lip again. "But I can talk to Bella."

"Alright," Alice pauses. "You did the right thing calling us. We'll take care of Victoria."

"Thank you." I admit, knowing that they did not need to come back. They could have refused.

"We're on our way now, shouldn't be more than four hours," Alice replies cheerfully. "We'll call when we enter Forks, perhaps we could all meet on the treaty line?"

Before I respond, she hums in agreement. "Yep, can't see anything. That'll work. Bye, Rayna!"

"Bye, Alice." I raise an eyebrow, and hang up the phone. After a moment of hesitation, I save her number in my phone.

Now comes the hard part, telling everyone. I pick the laptop up off the bed, and bring it back to Sam and Emily's room. Taking a deep breath, I walk out into the living room to find everyone conversing tensely, save for Bella. Jacob and Paul are noticeably missing.

"Treaty line. Roughly four hours," I say lowly towards Sam, knowing he would hear me but Bella wouldn't. "They want to meet."

Sam nods slowly, looking at me with unreadable dark eyes. I turn my attention to Bella, who is looking at me confused.

"I'm taking Bella home." I say resoundly, nodding towards her.

She quickly gets off the couch, and we walk to the door. Sam grabs my attention before we leave.

"Are they staying?" Sam asks, his tone hard.

"I don't know." I lie through my teeth, not wanting to face it yet.

Before he can order me to stay, I walk out the door with Bella. She starts up the ancient truck, and we leave for her house. Once we're away from the trees where no wolves could be hiding, listening, I tell her to pull over.

"Let me drive the rest of the way to your house." I say, swallowing hard. I didn't want to be the one to tell her; I had no idea how she would take it.

"You don't have your license." She protests.

"I have to tell you something, and you can't be driving while I do." I reply, and we switch spots. I had been driving this truck for years, so I knew what I was doing. Billy and Jacob had been great teachers.

"Bella, I don't know how you're going to take this." I say while pulling off the side of the road.

The truck roars down the highway, and I smile at the familiar sound.

"I don't want any more secrets, Rayna. Just tell me." Bella shakes her head, looking at me.

My eyes on the road, I took a deep breath.

"The Cullens are coming back."

 _ **long time no update, huh guys? my apologies on that, i completely lost inspiration for this story but its back. i hope yall like this chapter, its been much too long since ive updated this book. I had to reread it to get the flow back, and honestly i nearly deleted this. I dont like how i attempted to do the reincarnation thing at all, im glad i scrapped it in the last chapter. i try making an alternate to this book where i do what i originally intend, by having rayna know about the books from her first life. But that wont be for awhile.**_

 _ **Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews and love ive received over this story! I promise, it will be finished. At some point.**_

 _ **Suggestions and reviews are more than welcome! im going to wait to update until I hit 141 reviews, just to make sure theres people who still want to read.**_

 _ **-theflyinggraysons**_


	22. Chapter 22

"The Cullen's are coming back."

It takes only a second for my sentence to settle in, and then Bella clutches at her chest, and starts sputtering.

"How did you find them- they can't- I don't- but Jake-" I cut Bella off.

"Isabella." I say sternly, half shouting to break into her crazy. "Don't worry about the how. They're coming to fix their mess."

"They left me, Rayna!" Bella shouts, shocking me. "They abandoned me like garbage, like I didn't matter!"

"Bell-" I start, but she interrupts again.

"I finally have somewhere that I feel loved again," Bella continues as though I haven't said anything. "Jake put me back together. I can't hurt him, he imprinted on me! But I can't stay away from _him._ "

"He imprinted on you?" Is my intelligent response, my mind wheeling.

"Yes," Bella is crying now, her head in her hands. "I wish you hadn't found them. They ruined me, but I won't be strong enough to stay away!"

"It's either I find them, or she kills you and my family." I snap out.

" _I_ should be the only one she hurts!" Bella shouts, voice strangled with tears. "She wants me!"

"If you die, Jake dies too!" I shout sternly, turning into her driveway. "Especially if you're his imprint."

"I didn't ask for it!" Bella yells at me, her voice starting to go hoarse. It is then that she breaks down.

For a few minutes, we sit like that; Bella crying, me desperately wanting to fix the situation but not knowing how. Bella breaks it first, by opening her door and slamming it behind her. I'm quick to follow.

"Bella," I say, but she cuts me off.

"Just leave me alone, Rayna." Bella deadpans, walking into her house. Not wanting to, but knowing I have to, I follow. Bella is on the couch.

"I'm sorry." I say, at a loss for any other words. Bella nods tightly.

"When will they be here?" The words come out emotionless, like a zombie. I'm brought back to the Bella I had first met, the shell of a girl pining for her vampire.

"A few hours." I tell her, and she nods.

"Okay." Bella doesn't say more, and turns on the TV.

I take that to mean she doesn't want any conversation, and settle myself into the armchair. My anxiety has worn me out, and I find my eyes drooping as I watch the show Bella picked play out in front of me. Before I realize it, I've fallen asleep.

I wake up with a start, the skin on the back of my neck prickling. Bella isn't where I left her, so I stand,

"Bella, where are-" I'm cut short at the sight in front of me.

Victoria walks out from the kitchen, her hand pressed into Bella's mouth. By the looks of it, her jaw is already broken. She walks like a cat, her red eyes gleam as she looks at me, a smirk gracing her beautiful pale features. Her red hair is a wild, curly mess, and matches the blood dribbling down Bella's chin.

"This will be fun." Victoria's voice is musical, deadly, and as she steps forward she seems to merely twitch her fingers. There's a loud cracking, and more blood seeps out of Bella's mouth. Victoria allows herself a deep inhale, closing her eyes, and then looks back to me.

I turn around, run for the door. "Paul!" The scream tears through my throat as I get flung into the wall.

I crash against a picture of a young Bella, and fall to the ground. I haven't broken anything, not yet, but if someone doesn't help us soon I know I'll be dead and so will Bella.

I look behind me, pressing against the wall. Victoria has taken to breaking each of Bella's fingers individually, her other hand still pressed against her mouth. The woman's wild eyes darken, nearing a black, and she glances down at the ruby droplets now spilling out of Bella's mouth.

"I'll kill you first, quickly," Victoria purrs, looking into my eyes. "So I can have fun with Isabella."

She takes the first step towards me, and I run for the door; but a hard granite leg blocks me and I tumble to the floor. There's a stinging pain in my shin and a throbbing from my elbows, and I twist around to see Victoria standing over me.

Now, Victoria has one arm around Bella's elbow, completely crushing the bone with ease. She smiles at me for a moment, and kicks her foot towards my head. The result is a blinding crack that reverberates through my entire skull, and my vision fades away.

 **-o-**

I don't wake up gracefully, in fact it feels as though ten pound weights are lying on my eyelids. It takes a few tries, but finally I manage to keep my eyes open. The lights are dim, but I immediately recognize my surroundings as my living room.

A loud snore interrupts my thought process, and I look to see Paul slumped uncomfortably in our small armchair. His huge body looks comical in the tiny chair, and I let out a raspy laugh that quickly fades as my throat aches. I must have been out for awhile.

I study Paul, my eyes lingering on the deep circles under his eyes. Even in sleep, he looks stressed. His body seems to be tensed, his jaw clenched even in sleep. As usual, he doesn't have a shirt.

A creak of the floorboard behind me startles me, and I crane my neck back to see who made the noise. Jared's eyes widen as he notices me awake.

"Paul," No sooner than the word leaving Jared's mouth does Paul jerk awake, his knees cracking as he jumps to his feet.

Paul is on the defense, until he notices that I'm awake. "Rayna.." He trails off, bending down to my eye level.

"What happened?" My vocal chords burn, my dry tongue scraping against the roof of my mouth.

"What do you remember?" Paul asks, his dark eyes hard.

"Red hair.." I think, hard, and the events from the Swan house come back to me. "Bella!"

I struggle to get up, but Paul's large hands prevent me from doing so. "Calm down, Rey."

"Is she alive?" I ask, my throat still reeling from lack of use.

"Not really." Jared mutters darkly, while Paul glances towards him.

"The Cullen's," The name comes off twisted. "Changed Bella. They claim she was too close to death. So they officially killed her."

"Oh, god," I bring my hands to my face, pressing them into my eyes. "Where's Jake? Bella said he imprinted on her."

"Naw, he didn't," Paul scoffed, gently moving my hands from my eyes. "He only said that so she wouldn't think he was going to abandon her like the leech."

"So how is he?" I ask.

"Not that good, but.." Paul says, shrugging. "Better than he would be if he _had_ imprinted on her."

I nod, wince at the pain it causes. Paul moves fast, and suddenly hands me two excedrin and a glass of water. "Thank you."

"Jake hasn't phased back yet." Jared speaks up from behind me. "He's been running ever since the Cullen's left with Bella."

"Following them?" I guess, leaning my head back on the couch.

"He was at first," Jared says. "But they threw him off. Had blondie pull up last minute and take Bella, while the rest went through an airport. Jake followed them to the airport before realizing Bella wasn't with them."

"And then Sam alpha ordered him not to trail them anymore," Paul finished, slowing grasping my hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, my throat is dry, my body feels stiff," I list off. "But I'm alive."

"Yeah," Paul nods, squeezing my hand. "You are."

 _ **so bella (and the cullens) are now out of the picture- for now. which means Rayna and paul can explore their relationship a little bit more without any distractions- for now. lol. hope ya'll liked this chapter! lemme know what y'all wanna see happen next as always!**_

 _ **-theflyinggraysons**_


End file.
